Yami's Living Puzzle
by Una Morgan
Summary: What if Yami had a brother and wife back in the past, too? He has to find them in present time before he can regain all of his memories and powers back. COMPLETE! YYOC; YA; JM; YMYB
1. Prologue To the Moon and Back

Una: Good day to you all! I am Una, Princess of the Celestial Heavens and Elemental of Purity. Well, at least I am online! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, and presumably my only (except for the sequel). I've only been into the show since June, when the first manga came out to the states. Since then, I've watched every episode available in Japanese, stayed tuned for the latest info on the comics, and have already become a novice in the card game. I've spent a lot of time developing a good story to go with it, and here it starts! **Warning!!** I use mostly Japanese version names. Joey = Jonouchi Tea = Anzu Tristen = Honda But I still call Yami, well, Yami. Its simple and I like it!  
  
Yugi: She likes Yami too!  
  
Una: Do not!!  
  
Yugi: Then how come this is a romance fic starring him?  
  
Una: Because it sets up well for the sequel, that's why!  
  
Anyway, I'm also working on an on-going DBZ story, so it may eat away at my time (or vice versa!).  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
Our Heroine's Dream  
  
~~She's taking her time making up the reasons ~~To justify all the hurt inside ~~Guess she knows from the smiles ~~and the look in their eyes ~~Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one ~~They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much" ~~And, "Daddy never keeps in touch ~~That's why she shies away from ~~human affection" ~~But somewhere in a private place ~~She packs her bags for outer space ~~And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come ~~And she'll say to him  
  
I have to get away from here! Nothing in my life has been going right, ever since I lost my memory two years ago. Since then, my beginning, life has been nothing but pain. Was I always this sad? Did I want to end my life day after day after heart-wrenching day? I'll never know. I never can.  
  
I stare at my face every morning in my mirror at home. Sometimes I don't recognize even myself. The scars on my face and arm remind me that I am who I am. But even that I cover with make-up. I don't want other people to know who I am.  
  
~~I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... ~~If you'll be my baby ~~Got a ticket for a world where we belong ~~So would you be my baby?  
  
The sound of my footsteps as I run through the night echoes in my mind. My foot splashes in a puddle, but I don't care. Those creatures are after me. They won't stop chasing me down until I'm dead. I've seen them kill before. I've seen them rip a person apart with their inhuman strength. Will they do that to me too? Is that my fate?   
  
My bracelet glows and lights my way. My breath comes out painfully from my chest as I speed up trying to loose them. So close! So close I can hear every *clunk* *clunk* of stone on stone.  
  
~~She can't remember a time when she felt needed ~~If love was red then she was color blind ~~All her friend they've been tried for treason ~~And crimes that were never defined ~~She's saying, "Love is like a barren place, ~~And reaching out for human faith ~~Is like a journey I just don't have a map for" ~~So baby's gonna take a dive and ~~Push the shift to overdrive ~~Send a signal that she's hanging ~~All her hopes on the stars ~~What a pleasant dream  
  
But where do I run to? Home? Bah! Father's there, waiting for me. He might be mad. He might think I was out with my friends. He might hurt me worse then these abominations behind me.  
  
My "friends"! They gave me away! They lead these monsters to me! I guess Minkabh threatened them. I can't trust anyone. Not anymore. Not ever again. I'm alone in this world.  
  
~~I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... ~~If you'll be my baby ~~Got a ticket for a world where we belong ~~So would you be my baby?  
  
Why should I care? My scars may never heal, but my soul will. Can't it? Can't I just erase all the pain and suffering in my life as easily as my memories of childhood were erased? Can't I forget everyone who ever hurt me in such a way?  
  
My gold bracelet is telling me to turn here. It is my only friend. This thing protects me from those who hurt me. It does things - terrible things - to those with a soul of their own who try to cause me pain.  
  
But the monsters behind me have no soul. My father has no soul. How can I fight something that doesn't feel pain, when I've experienced it so often? How?  
  
~~Mamma never loved her much ~~Daddy never keeps in touch ~~That's why she shies away from ~~human affection ~~But somewhere in a private place ~~She packs her bags for outer space ~~And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come ~~And she'll say to him  
  
At last! I've lost them! But they'll be back. They always are.  
  
Need to escape! Need to find a way out of this Hellhole!  
  
My legs give way. I'm so tired from running. I'm so tired from crying. I'm so tired from breathing. So tired of living!  
  
I look to the stars. Somewhere, in those vast burning lights, I know I'll find salvation. I've seen heaven. It's in my dreams.  
  
In my dreams, I saw a man. He wears royal armor, golden jewelry, a long cape, and a white, exotic tunic. I can see, almost feel, his light-brown skin pressed against mine. I can feel the weight of his hand as he runs it through my hair, and smell his sweet breath as his mouth drawing nearer to mine. His dark hair stands up, and golden bangs hang down around his crown. And his eyes ... oh God! Only an angel or a demon can have such red eyes that radiate power, passion, love ...  
  
Stop it! He's only a dream!  
  
He's only a dream ...  
  
~~I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be... ~~If you'll be my baby ~~Got a ticket for a world where we belong ~~So would you be my baby?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden = theme  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please review! I need feed back on whether or not to continue this. 


	2. Chapter 1: New Transfer Student

Una: Okay, I'll put up an actual chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The New Transfer Student; Yami's Funk  
  
"Let me see it one more time!"  
  
Moto Yugi and Jonouchi Katsuya were walking along the side of the road towards Domino High. It was a fresh, winter morning in Domino City, only a couple weeks after Winter Break. Any normal teenager would only be thinking about what they did for Christmas, checking homework, or trading Duel Monster Cards.  
  
However, Jonouchi wanted to see Yugi's cards for a different reason. The "god" cards Yugi had received months before were one-of-a-kind cards capable of destroying an opponent's life points in one blow. They held part of the secret of finding the lost memory of the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"I'm not taking it out of the box, Jonouchi-kun," Yugi sighed, readjusting his backpack firmly on his back. "It's too important to bring out for a friendly game."  
  
Jonouchi shoved his friend jovially. "C'mon, Yugi! I wanna see what it can do!"  
  
Yugi looked around to change the subject. "Hey! Check it out!" He pointed across the street. "Someone's moving into the old Kuabara house!"  
  
Jonouchi snorted, but turned to see. "Hey, you're right."  
  
The movers were carrying a large, wooden box marked "Chandelier" into the house, right after three others transporting a long, mahogany table and another box marked "Fragile." Still more carried in some marked "Fine China," "Crystal Vases," and other various, expensive sounding items. The big surprise for the boys occurred when a full-length, gold plated mirror passed into the house, carefully carried by four movers.  
  
Jonouchi whistled. "Damn! These people must be loaded! Wonder why they ain't living in a mansion!"  
  
"Maybe they have a son going to the school," reasoned Yugi, staring at the king-sized mattress seemingly walk of it's own accord.  
  
"Think a kid like that plays cards?"  
  
"Kaiba does."  
  
"He doesn't count! He's a game business owner! He has to!"  
  
Yugi shrugged.   
  
"YO GUYS!!!"  
  
Honda ran up behind them and caught sight of the movers. "Whoa! Who's moving in?"  
  
"Don't know," said Yugi. He looked at his watch. "We better get going. It's almost 8. We're gonna miss the bus!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The halls of Domino High bustled with students moving to and fro, talking about different things. Yugi's mind was still on Yami's lost memory. His "other self," as he still called him, had walked through the memory of his last week or so on Earth 3,000 years ago, but still could not recall everything he should. He could not even remember his name!  
  
The teen touched the puzzle absent-mindedly. Isis told them that in order to fully restore his memory, he needs to find the re-incarnated spirits of his priests and "family members" who control items. Of course, none of his group had a clue what that meant! Kaiba was in America (with is fiancée Keiko* and brother Mokuba), Yugi still has his Dark Magician, Shadi is willing to help, as is Isis, Akunadean is dead, and Karimu is simply no where! Now there are two more souls (that of the Pharaoh's brother and queen) to find!  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
Yugi's head snapped up as Anzu ran to catch up with her friends. "Hi Anzu," said Yugi, his heart doing a somersault.   
  
"Heya, Anzu," said Jonouchi and Honda.   
  
"Did you see the new girl," Anzu asked.  
  
"Aw, it's a girl," said Jonouchi. "Darn. She might not-"  
  
"Hold on, Jonouchi," interrupted Honda. "This may be a golden opportunity to strike gold!"  
  
Anzu and Yugi both sweat-dropped. "Come again," Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Think about it! This girl is worth big bucks!" He put his arm around his buddy's shoulders. "She also doesn't know anything about our reputations!"  
  
Jonouchi's eyes narrowed. "You mean like that you started dating my sister only since Christmas? And now you're talking about two-timing her just for a few bucks?!"  
  
Honda waved his arms. "Its only until I get a replacement helmet! My old one's banged up!"  
  
Anzu laughed at the look on Jonouchi's face, but stopped when she saw Yugi's. "What's wrong, Yugi?"  
  
"I'm just worried about my other self," said Yugi. "He's been getting more and more depressed lately. It's gotten almost unbearable since Christmas!" Yugi looked over his friends. "I think that everyone gathered around for the holidays really got him wishing he had memories like that about his own family."  
  
"I guess we all take that kind of thing for granted sometimes," said Anzu. "At least we know that his family is still out there somewhere." She held up a fist. "And we won't stop looking until we find them for him! Right guys?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Yugi smiled. He and Yami sure were lucky to have such loyal friends. But he couldn't help wondering if Anzu was saying this for his sake or his other self.  
  
"Alright," exclaimed Jonouchi. "I'm pumped! Let's go searching now!" The bell rang. "Uh, maybe we should go to class first!"  
  
They all sat in their respective seats inside their standard homeroom. All of the students were buzzing with chatter about the new girl sitting in the back of the class. Yugi turned around to look, but he was too short to see over the shoulder of the teen behind him.   
  
"I heard she beat up a bunch of guys for staring at her wrong," one kid whispered to another.  
  
"Oh yeah," said yet another. "Well I heard she set up her own private casino in her backyard and got arrested!"  
  
"Wouldn't she be in juve?"  
  
"Naw, she's too rich! Her folks work for some big corporation or something, and get lots of influence in the government!"  
  
"Alright everyone, settle down," said the teacher. The class sat in their respective seats. "I'd like to introduce a new student to the school. Miss Tanaka, will you kindly step forward."  
  
"I'm fine here," said a cold voice.  
  
Yugi turned around again. This time the girl was standing, and her body clearly visible to everyone in the class. She had a nice, trim figure, spiky magenta hair with yellow tips, and tan skin. She wore a long, dark, sleeveless overcoat, white shirt, jeans, and pink gloves. But what made every boy's jaw drop were her bright purple eyes.  
  
A paper note landed on his desk. He opened it under the table, and read Jonouchi's scribbled writing. "What a hottie!" Yugi nodded towards his friend and turned back to the girl.  
  
"Well," said the teacher, "I figure I could introduce you proper-"  
  
"Let me save everyone some time," she sneered. "My name is Nazo Tanaka, I'm almost sixteen, and I'm happily single. I've been kicked out of three schools in the past two years, twice for gambling, once for fighting. I don't make friends, I talk to no one, and as long as you stay out of my face, I won't get in yours."  
  
A couple kids laughed, but she did not pay them any attention. "Miss. Tanaka," said the teacher angrily, "I'll thank you not to disrespect me in my class!"  
  
"You're not welcome," she said quietly.  
  
"Because you are new, I will disregard that last comment. I'm sure you don't want a referral on your first day."  
  
Jonouchi sent Yugi another note: "The hottie is an ice queen, ne? What do ya say we try and soften her up?"  
  
Yugi glanced around to make sure no one was looking before writing back "Maybe she needs to adjust first to her new school." He passed it back to Jonouchi.  
  
Jonouchi didn't have time to write back before the teacher nearly caught him. Neither spoke to each other until the bell rang for break, and they met up in the hall. Anzu agreed that "All she needs to adjust are some friends!" [A/N I know that "friend" is the Yu-Gi-Oh "f" word, but what the hell!]  
  
Anzu spotted Nazo at her locker, and in an instant, sped over to talk to her. "Hey Nazo! I'm Anzu Masaki. I'm in the same homeroom as you."  
  
Nazo avoided eye contact. "What's your point?"  
  
"I'd like to be your friend!"  
  
"I don't want any."  
  
"Aw c'mon! You can't possibly be happy without a bit of frie-!"  
  
To the others' horror [and fans' relief], Nazo slammed her locker door on Anzu's fingers in mid-sentence. "Listen, girly-girl," she said, then whispered something Yugi-tachi couldn't hear.  
  
Once Nazo left to find her next class, Honda ran over to check on Anzu. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," said Anzu, still staring after Nazo.  
  
"What a bitch," exclaimed Jonouchi. "I can't believe-"  
  
"What'd she say, Anzu," asked Yugi.  
  
Anzu stared at her hand and up at Yugi. "Guys, I think her problem runs deeper then just plain meanness." Her eyes closed. "She told me she didn't want to get hurt again."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi slammed the door in frustration. "That's the fifth trap tonight!" He stepped down a few of the stone steps inside his friend's mind. "Boy, whatever you wanted to hide back in the past, you sure set up enough traps to keep it hidden!"   
  
His voice echoed slightly more then usual. 'Wonder why that is,' he thought. "Oy! Mou hitori no boku! Where are you?"   
  
"Technically, everywhere," came the deeper, richer voice of his counterpart.   
  
Yugi's eyes traveled skyward. Yami sat on another set of stairs upside-down to Yugi with is hands on his knees and staring at nothing. "Maybe we should just stop, Aibou."   
  
"Nani? Why?"   
  
"We're not getting any father then we did months ago."   
  
Yugi's jaw dropped. "No way! You're not serious, are you?" Mr. Confidence? Giving up?   
  
Yami propped up his face with his hands, elbows on his knees. "Face it, you and I have searched this room every night for the past month and a half! If we haven't found anything by now-"   
  
"Then we'll keep looking until we do!" Yugi's voice started getting desperate. "C'mon, mou hitori no boku! There's still more doors we haven't opened! And there's always a way around a trap!" His voice still echoed, and Yugi figured maybe it meant Yami felt lonely and depressed. "Why don't ... Why don't I bring a bomb next time to blow up the barricades?"   
  
Yami's head jerked up. "You want to blow up your head!?!"   
  
"I was only kidding! Or, we could just rush in each door and hope for the best without looking back."   
  
Yami stared at him in disbelief. "Now you're being ridiculous!"   
  
"I'm trying to cheer you up by getting your mind off - well - your mind!" Yugi thought harder. "I could convince Kaiba-kun to build a time machine. Then we'd travel back to ancient Egypt and ask someone what you name is."   
  
Yami blinked twice, then smiled. "If you accomplish that, I'll make you pharaoh!"  
  
"Your turn! You think of something silly!"  
  
The spirit of the Pharaoh rolled his eyes, but thought hard to satisfy his friend. A small, transparent image of a door appeared, with an equally transparent, middle-aged man kneeling over it and picking its lock. His suitcase had the word "Locksmith" written in kanji on the side.  
  
Yugi laughed. "Not bad! But you'd better be more creative then that!"  
  
Yami frowned. "This is stupid! Why are you requesting such frivolous lunacy?"  
  
Yugi held up a finger, winking. "It's not lunacy! If there's no creativity, there's no possibility for strategy, ne?"  
  
"You got me there!"  
  
"So, prove you have a more creative mind then me!"  
  
"You're on!" Yami stared at the fading image and transformed it into a group of black-and-white townspeople (whom Yugi recognized from old Frankenstein movies) with torches and pitchforks breaking down a door.  
  
"Better," said Yugi, urging Yami to go on.  
  
Yami took a moment to consider, then morphed the townspeople into something far grander. One third of them turned into Ra, another third into Obelisk, and the last into Osiris. Riding on Obelisk were Jonouchi and Honda, fighting for control of steering. Anzu, atop Osisris, hit Granpa Moto for trying to grab her bust. Leading the party were Yugi and Yami, guiding them all to Egypt.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Su-goooooiii!!!!"  
  
Yami jumped down to Yugi's set of stairs and waved the image away. "The alarm is about to ring. You still have school."  
  
Yugi pouted. "Darn! I'd rather stay here a few more hours! There's a history test today."  
  
"I know! I quizzed you when you got here!" Yami's expression turned serious. "Aibou, keep an eye on the new student, alright?"  
  
"Nazo Tanaka? Why?  
  
"I'm not sure," said Yami earnestly. "I felt something about her … She might have some kind of power. Just do me that favor."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Bakura Ryou comes back to school from a month's absense, but tells me that he still doesn't feel well, and it MIGHT have something to do with his yami! But the bad Bakura has been locked up in the Shadow Realm! Not only that, but now my god cards are missing!!  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: Panic Attack! Ryou's Ailments  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Aw man, Una, you're not gonna copy the same thing you do with my fic, are ya?  
  
Una: No, not exactly. Because there are previews of the next ep in the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh!, so I'm copying that! Meaning Yami will do what was in the last ep.  
  
Bardock: *pouts* That is so cheap!  
  
Una: Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Panic Attack!

Oh man! I forgot to add footnotes and such in the last chapter! For future reference, "Keiko" is a character created by my best friend and "Nee-chan," so I'm using her in my own fic. You won't meet her until the sequal, but she's Kaiba's fiancee and childhood friend. She was also the Motos' housekeeper for a time.  
  
To Serafina: Pleasure as always! I actually have three stories in the works, and one officially on hold! The sequal to this story (which as of yet has no name) is the one I mentioned to you. Oh and as far as Yugi's family is concerned .... Yugi is an only child, his dad is never mentioned, but he has a mother! I swear! She's cut out of the American dub!! I will have her in this later I'll explain more about her later.  
  
To Kyoko-san: Thank you so much for the review!! I know you don't like Yugi or his yami as much, so that makes it all the more special. Thank you!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
.  
  
Oh! and I gotta say:   
  
/Yugi talking in thought speak./   
  
//Yami talking in thought speak.//  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh!, a new girl with a lot of money and attitude arrived at Domino High. My hikari and I both sense something about her, but we are still preoccupied with searching for my lost memories. All I can do is warn Yugi to stay away from her.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Panic Attack!  
  
The next day went somewhat uneventful at first. Yugi kept to his friends, trying to keep an eye on Nazo. He explained to them about Yami's suspicions, and the only one to take it seriously was Anzu. "I'll find out more about her for you," she said confidently.   
  
"Thanks Anzu!"  
  
"Hey look who's back," exclaimed Honda, waving at someone behind Yugi.  
  
Ryou Bakura waved back and ran to catch up with them. Months before, after Yami exited his memories (where Yami Bakura had stowed away), he sealed the spirit of the past Bakura in the Mil. Ring in order to rid themselves of the thief once and for all. Shadi and Babosa agreed to hold all of the items as long as it took the Pharaoh to find his wife and brother.  
  
But only a week after the incident, Ryou stopped coming to school on sick leave. The boy had felt strangely weak to the point where he couldn't go to school.  
  
Yugi admitted to himself that he still looked terrible. His skin was pale, save for the dark circles under his eyes, and when he spoke, it was with half of his original pep. "Hello all! Good to see you again after so long!"  
  
"Good to see you too," said Jonouchi. "Feelin' better, I take it."  
  
"Oh yes, much better! My parents decided I should come back to school."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Anzu smiling. "How was your Christmas?"  
  
The conversation went on until PE, when Anzu had to separate from them to join the girls. During their warm-up exercises, Ryou whispered to Yugi, "Yugi, may I speak with you outside the locker rooms after class? Alone?"  
  
"Un," said Yugi with a quick nod. Now that Ryou didn't have his Ring, he felt more comfortable with his friend.   
  
PE was the only class Yugi did not wear the Puzzle. Jewelry of any kind was prohibited. Still, he wished he could have spoken to Yami before agreeing to meet with the ex-host of an old, dangerous enemy.  
  
While Yugi normally performed the worst in the class, Ryou's participation rivaled his today. He could not pull himself a foot above the ground on the rope, and collapsed after the forty jumping jacks. Yugi wondered if that had anything to do with Ryou's meeting. Jonouchi and Honda took the opportunity to make a bit of fun, since Yugi for once wasn't the worst in class!  
  
After he dressed back into his uniform, Yugi put on the Puzzle, told Jonouchi and Honda they'd meet up later, and waited for Ryou outside the gym.   
  
//Aibou,// asked Yami telepathically, //what does Bakura want?//  
  
/To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure!/  
  
Before he could explain, Ryou rounded the corner. "Yugi, thank you for coming! And for bringing your Puzzle! I was actually hoping I could speak to the Pharaoh directly."  
  
Yugi gave him a very confused look, but he heard Yami say, //It is alright, Aibou. I'll take over for a while.// Yugi felt the familiar sensation of unnatural wind sweep over his body, and Yami's soul switching places with his own.  
  
"You asked for me, Bakura," asked the Pharaoh.  
  
"Yes, your Highness," said Ryou, bowing slightly, not knowing how to act in front of the ancient being. "You were the only person I figured could help me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"To be quite honest, I have not gotten better! Well, not much. I still am unable to sleep properly, yet am exhausted all the time. All food I eat tastes like garbage, so I end up not eating, and I get fainting spells." Ryou said all of this as if he'd wanted to talk to someone for ages.   
  
"And modern doctors find no cause?"  
  
"Exactly. My parents began thinking I am only faking in order to remain out of school. But I swear, I am not!"  
  
Yami Yugi closed his eyes in deep thought. "Sounds like a spell to me. Perhaps your yami left it as a defense in case you took off the Mil. Ring."  
  
"Or he is placing it on me now," said Ryou softly.  
  
Yami Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Is he still that powerful?"  
  
Ryou held and shook his head wearily. "I don't know! All I know it that I am sick of being sick! It's driving me crazy!" He clasped his hands together. "Please Pharaoh," he begged. "Please tell me you know how to stop this!"  
  
"I am very sorry," said Yami, "but I do not. Such a feat is beyond my knowledge."  
  
A stream of students trickled by slowly, walking past the two. One girl accidentally bumped into Yami Yugi, but he didn't see whom. Ryou also got bumped by another student and fell backwards into the mud. Yugi got back control and helped him up. "Sorry we can't help you, Bakura-kun."  
  
"Yes," he said, his eyes downcast sadly. "I understand." He tried to smack the mud off his pants, then started walking off.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku, we can't leave him like this, can we?/  
  
//No, Aibou. I suppose we cannot.//  
  
"Hey wait! Bakura-kun!" The other turned back around. "Listen, whenever we need advice, we always ask Isis Ishtar. Maybe you should too."  
  
Ryou's eyes shined with renewed hope. "Can you come with me, Yugi-kun? I don't think she likes me all that much."  
  
"Sure! We'll meet after school!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The last bell rang, and Yugi packed up his things gratefully. His history test was hard enough without his added worry for Ryou!  
  
Absently, he opened his front pocket to put away his pens, when he noticed it to be less bulky then usual. He put his hand fully in the pocket, and stopped breathing. The box he kept his cards in was gone!  
  
Yami sensed his tension. //Something happen?//  
  
Yugi didn't answer, but proceeded to search his bag. Front pocket, middle pocket, large pocket … no box. He took everything out of his bag and shook it upside down. Nothing!  
  
/SHIMATTA!! I CAN'T FIND THE CARDS!!/  
  
Yugi sensed Yami also tense up. //You sure?//  
  
He felt though his things and the compartments of his bag. /Positive!/  
  
"Yo, Yug," called Jonouchi from the doorway. "What's the hold up?"  
  
Yugi gave one more feel through his things. "Jonouchi, I can't find my cards! The box isn't in my bag!"  
  
Jonouchi's face blanched too. "Did you leave it in your locker?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Yugi, packing up quickly, "but I'll check."  
  
"I'll look around here to see if you dropped it."  
  
"Thanks, Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi dashed out of the room, down the stairs, through the crowd, and nearly crashed into his locker in panic. He failed three times to enter the right combination on the lock before opening it, and a quick search told him it wasn't there either.  
  
/Damn! Where else could it be?/ He snapped his fingers then ran out the door, down the corridors, and straight over to the boys' locker room. Again, he scanned the area, checking the locker he had used, and found nothing. He traced his footsteps over to where Yami and Ryou talked, followed further where he met up with his friends for lunch, then back upstairs to his classroom.  
  
A strange sight met his eyes. Jonouchi had Ryou by the front of his shirt about six inches off the ground, Anzu pulling at his jacket pleading him to stop, and Honda searching Ryou's book bag.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you bastard," snarled Jonouchi. "You even talked to him alone earlier! You must've stolen them!"  
  
"I promise you," said a terrified Ryou. "I haven't a clue!"  
  
"He's tellin' the truth," said Honda, standing up. "It's not in his bag."  
  
Jonouchi put Ryou down, but glared at him. "Do you have any idea-"  
  
"No! I don't!"  
  
Yugi stared angrily at his friend, vividly reminded of a time when Jonouchi and Honda bullied him every day (which actually was not even a year before). "Jonouchi! Stop it! He couldn't have taken my cards!"  
  
The others jumped. They did not realize he was there! "Yugi," exclaimed Anzu. "Did you find them?"  
  
"No." He shook with anxiety. "I checked my locker, the gym, the locker room, … Where else could it be? I might have noticed before … Wouldn't I?" His mind raced. Racking his brain, he tried to picture himself in the hallways of the school that day. How long had the puzzle box been absent from his bag?  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
But what if Jonouchi was right? Could it have really been stolen? It was in the box, so who would know it held his cards? He thought it was the perfect place! Sure the box was strange and beautiful, but no one would care. All the Rare Hunters dispersed after Marik left. Yami Bakura was trapped in the Mil. Ring with Shadi. Doom Organization was gone. Kaiba moved to LA … A new threat?  
  
//Aibou?!//  
  
Yugi's body went rigid. They might be in danger again! Someone may know the secret to unlocking the cards' power!  
  
//YUGI!!//  
  
/Wha-What?/  
  
//You're about to pass out from stress! I think for the sake of your heart I'D better take over for a while!//  
  
"I'm okay," he said out loud.  
  
Anzu put her hand on his face. "You don't seem okay. You can stay here while we look for your cards."  
  
"I'll be fine," he said forcefully, embarrassed at Anzu's patronizing. "I'll go check my locker one mo-"  
  
But he was cut off by nearly running right into Nazo Tanaka. "Excuse me," she said, a bit annoyed.  
  
Yugi stepped back. "Gomen-nasai, Tanaka-san!"  
  
Nazo nodded, then held up the puzzle box! "I believe this belongs to you, Moto."  
  
"MY CARDS!!!" Yugi snatched it out of her hands, opened the box, and then flipped the deck to the very middle. Sure enough, the god cards remained safe and sound. "Where did you find it!?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jonouchi, his voice dripping with suspicion. "Where DID you find it?"  
  
Nazo pulled her bag strap closer to her shoulder. "Over by the gym at lunch time. Must've gotten knocked out in the crowd."  
  
"A likely story," said Jonouchi. "Tell me, Tanaka, how much do you know about Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Jonouchi, cut it out," snapped Anzu.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Honda. "She brought them all back and everything."  
  
Nazo glanced at Yugi, made a "Keh" sound in her throat, then walked out the door without another word. Yugi close the box and watched her. /Even if she isn't a duelist,/ he thought, /why didn't she keep the cards? Some are very rare./  
  
"What an ordeal," Ryou yawned. "If you'd prefer," he directed at Yugi, "we can postpone the trip to the museum 'til tomorrow."  
  
"No. I'd like to ask Isis something myself."  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Ohaiyo minna! n_n Bakura-kun and I go to the museum to ask Isis for help, but only end up getting more problems and worries. I wish Yami weren't so protective of me! Also, I catch Nazo performing a Shadow Game! How can she?!  
  
Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Hikari Disease and Nazo's Challenge  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay, I'm not gonna update until my review count is 9. Tell friends about me if you have to, but I'm not updating unless I have a 1:3 chapter review ratio! -_- I leaned my lesson with DBBC!  
  
R&R, please! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Hikari Disease

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!  
  
.  
  
Cassandra Pegasus - I got the problem sorted out, I think. Hopefully it won't happen again.  
  
Shibby-One - Boy, you sound like a lot of fun. Sorry for making Ryou sick, but it sets up for the next story, when everyone goes to Egypt (yes, I'm one of THOSE authors!)  
  
Keiko Crawford - Nee-chan, if you're gonna be like that, I won't send you any more advanced chapters. You'll have to read them like everyone else and send me more reviews! *evil grin*  
  
Serefina Moon - ^_^ My friend! Welomce back! I'll help you with whatever you want! I'm always ready for a bud like you!   
  
Kuso Netaba - Yes, I think most major fans hate the American names. The girl's name is Nazo, which means "mystery" or "enigma".  
  
.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll update soon!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bakura is still feeling terrible after being separated from his yami two months ago. Someone stole Yugi's cards, but Nazo returned them. My question is why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Hikari Disease and Nazo's Challenge  
  
"One thing I'll say for her," Ryou joked. "She certainly has a sense of interior design!"  
  
Yugi snickered. He and Ryou had never entered Isis' office before. Statues of Baset and Osiris guarded her door while various Egyptian gods lined the window frames and her desk. The wallpaper consisted of hieroglyphs, the furniture was made of dark mahogany, the carpet was sandy in color, and all of the posters were made of papyrus.  
  
"Kind of over-done, ne," said Yugi, fingering a small camel statuette on the desk.  
  
Isis entered her office, dressed in her native garb. "Vessel of Pharaoh! My security guard said 'someone with wild hair' arrived for me, but I didn't think it was you!"  
  
"Actually Isis-san, we both wanted to talk to you," said Yugi, standing up. "You remember Bakura."  
  
Isis sent a rather cold glance at Ryou. "Of course."  
  
Ryou gulped. "You first," he whispered to Yugi.  
  
"Hai," Yugi nodded. "Isis-san, do you know of any others who are searching for the god cards?"  
  
"No, I do not. Why?"  
  
"They were almost taken from me earlier today. Luckily a girl named Tanaka Nazo found them."  
  
"Tanaka? As in Tanaka Hitoshi?"  
  
"I don't know. If he's rich, it may be her dad."  
  
Isis stepped over to her file cabinet. "Rich is an understatement. The man works as head executive of Kaiba Corp.'s intercontinental relations department." She took out a folder and scanned the pages. "Tanaka travels all over the world on business for Kaiba, and collects rare antiques."  
  
"How did you know all that," asked Ryou.  
  
"Because," said Isis, pointing out a picture in her papers, "he happens to be a major benefactor for my exhibit! I've never met him personally, but he sends in monthly checks worth several hundred thousand yen!"  
  
Both Ryou and Yugi stared at the man. "He doesn't look much like his daughter, if that's the case."  
  
"Either way, I suggest keeping a watch over the girl." She put away her folder. "If Tanaka is after the god cards, Nazo is in a perfect position to steal them from you."  
  
//She didn't before,// said Yami to Yugi.  
  
/She still might,/ he replied.  
  
"You had something to ask me, Bakura," asked Isis cooly. She remembered the teen as host of an evil spirit whom had tried to destroy her younger brother.  
  
"Yes, I have ma'am." Ryou described his symptoms and his suspicions of his ailments being connected to a spell. "Do you think its possible?"  
  
At this, Isis' eyes darkened. "I'm sorry," Ryou added quickly. "Did I upset you?"  
  
"My brother," she said softly, "is very ill also." Ryou and Yugi gasped. [!!] "His symptoms are similar to yours. But he cannot move very much. He cannot get out of bed on his own! Rishad tends to him at my home."  
  
"My God," exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"What's the connection," asked Yugi.  
  
Isis' eyes slowly appeared, shimmering with suppressed tears. "He, like you Bakura, was the host of an evil spirit from the past. Only his spirit engulfed his heart many years ago, so his illness is worse. That is the only conclusion I can make!"  
  
"Or both Yami Marik and Yami Bakura performed the same spell," suggested Ryou.  
  
"I do not think so. Neither knew much magic aside from that of their respective Items. No … This is a far deeper magic."  
  
Yugi's eyes unfocused, trying not to think of an innocent person endure such pain because of hosting an ancient spirit.   
  
//Yugi …//  
  
/Don't say anything Yami./  
  
//Yugi, you know the last thing in the world I want is for you to suffer needlessly. This quest of mine may take many years. At your request, I'll move on to another host body for your sake.//  
  
Yugi put a hand on his Puzzle. /Forget it, Yami. I made a vow to protect the Puzzle and help you find your memories. I never back down from a promise to a friend. Never!/  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Two more weeks passed. The days remained crisp, and the snow fell with more ferocity. As February began its reign, so did girls with small charms and trinkets, wishing for boys to ask them out for Valentine's Day. Although dating in school wasn't allowed, the students discarded their facades to prepare for the holiday.  
  
Still, the teachers pressed for more homework and tests. Teachers took advantage of the excuse to distract students to recharge their brains for spring testing. Yugi-tachi rarely found time to practice dueling or continue their search for Yami's past. Ryou actually fainted during a particularly bad math session, where the professor slapped their knuckles with a ruler if they took too long answering a question.  
  
Yugi offered to help him to the nurse's office. This was a mistake, as many boys made fun of tiny, scrawny Yugi helping to carry the taller but scrawnier Ryou! Luckily Jonouchi and Honda glanced at the classmates threateningly, silencing them.  
  
Once he dropped his friend off, Yugi took his hall pass and started back to class. As he passed by one of the windows, he noticed a staff member dragging a student out into the parking lot.  
  
"Nn? I wonder what that's all about!" He glanced from side to side, making sure no hall monitors were around, then slipped out the nearest door to watch.  
  
Yugi crouched behind cars and made his way closer to the two lone figures. He now recognized the tall, broad shouldered man as Bioshen, a custodian with a bad reputation for disappearing on the job. He threw the struggling girl against a car and growled at her. "You better not tell ANYONE what you just saw, you hear me bitch!?"  
  
"All I hear," said the voice of Tanaka Nazo, panting in pain, "is a load of hot air from a pot smoker and a coward!"  
  
"You can't prove anything!"  
  
"Oh? Then why are you so nervous about me telling anybody?" She gave a small chuckle. "Besides I have all the proof I need right here." She held up a bag of something. To Yugi, it looked like pencil shavings. "I snatched it from inside your pocket."  
  
The man's face contorted with rage. He reached down and grabbed a knife from his boot. Simultaneously, Nazo took something out of her inside coat pocket. So when Bioshen held out the knife, she held out a pair of dice.  
  
"What're you-"  
  
"Lets play for it," she suggested, rolling the dice between her fingers. "Higher number wins. If you win, you keep the pot and can kill me. If I win," her voice softened dangerously, "you get to play a Penalty Game."  
  
In an instant, Yami appeared out of the Puzzle and on top of the hood of the car separating Yugi from behind Nazo. Invisible to all but his hikari, he leaned over the hood, attempting to get a better look at this girl.  
  
"And what say I kill you now?"  
  
"I have 200,000 yen in my locker. I'll open it for you if you win."  
  
"A bag o' pot and 200,000 yen? You serious?"  
  
"Very." She moved the dice around her fingers. "Shall we play?"  
  
The man loosened his grip on the knife. "Sure! You can start! Ladies first an' all!"  
  
"You're such a gentleman," she sneered. She blew on the dice, shook them, and threw. They rolled on the ground before stopping. One had a three, the other a six.  
  
"Nine," she stated. "Tough to beat. But I'm sure you can!"  
  
"Watch me!" He tried to grab the dice, but missed. Nazo laughed. "You're so messed up from drugs, you can hardly see straight!"  
  
"Big deal," he growled, finally grabbing the dice. "I don't need perfect sight to roll higher then a stupid nine!" He threw the dice. They landed and rolled on the hood of the car Yami sat on. He watched the dice and Nazo very closely. She held up her left hand and stared at the dice, as if willing them to move a certain way.  
  
When they stopped, one had a one, the other a one. Snake eyes!  
  
The man banged his fist on the car in anger. The dice shook and moved. One showed a five, the other a six. "Eleven," he cheered. He turned around, the knife held up. "Looks like I win."  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Yugi ducked under the car and out the other side, right in front of Nazo, shielding her. "Leave her alone!!"  
  
Nazo's eyes widened. "What th-?"  
  
"I won't let you hurt anyone, Bioshen!"  
  
The custodian gaped at Yugi. Nazo stepped around the youth and knocked the knife out of his hand, taking advantage of the distraction. Yugi caught it and threw it away. Nazo kneed Bioshen hard in the gut. He groaned and slumped over.  
  
"That was great," exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"Stand back, Moto," she advised. Yugi froze. She took off her left glove, revealing a flat, gold bracelet with a reversed Egyptian eye symbol grooved into the front. "You lost, asshole," she said. "Penalty game: Mind Recall!" She placed her palm on his forehead.  
  
Bioshen's pupils disappeared. His body stiffened, curled, and convulsed. Heaving breaths blasted from his mouth, and smoke rose from his nostrils.  
  
Yugi took several steps backwards in shock. He remembered Yami talking about the Shadow Games, but never had he seen its affects!  
  
Bioshen gave a final lurch of smoke, and gave a scream that sounded more like a gurgle. He rolled over, twitching and sobbing uncontrollably under a car. The words he muttered were indistinguishable.  
  
Nazo straitened up and put her glove back on, as if men constantly convulsed in front of her. "Moto Yugi, ne?"  
  
"Hai," he responded.   
  
"So, you're the supposed World Champion?"  
  
"Well … I've won a few competitions …"  
  
"Duelist Kingdom and Battle City were pretty huge competitions, Moto. I've wanted to meet you for quite a while." She turned around. "And that's not even including the Doom gang, the Black Clown's game shop, Kaiba's game-"  
  
"Are you stalking me or something!?!"  
  
"No, I've just heard a lot about you. That's all, King of Games." She folded her arms. "I wanted to challenge you to play a game against me."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't-"  
  
//Hold it, Aibou! This woman's power intrigues me.//  
  
"Forget it," Yugi said, more to Yami then Nazo. "I don't gamble my life without a reason."  
  
"I'm not asking for your life! Just a friendly little game. And hey, yours doesn't come with a penalty."  
  
"Why not," asked Yugi, staring at the twitching man.  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong," she replied simply. The bell rang, and she started back to the building. "If you're still interested, meet me at the vacant lot out on 3rd and Cherry Street at 9 tonight. Tell no one."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That night, Yugi put on his blue jeans, black boots, dark-blue long-sleeved T-shirt with a Duel Monsters logo, and red arm warmers. "I'm not too sure about this whole situation, Mou hitori no boku," said Yugi while dressing.  
  
Yami's form leaned against the doorframe. "The lot is within shouting range of a packed apartment building. If things get out of hand, we can yell for help. Don't forget your belt."  
  
"Still . . . I'd feel safer if I called Jonouchi or Honda."  
  
"They'd only stop us," said Yami shaking his head. "This girl may be dangerous after all. Its cold tonight, Aibou. Better get your jacket."  
  
"Un! But what if she turns it into a Shadow Game?"  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
Yugi stopped dead in the act of reaching for his jacket. "Are you crazy!?!"  
  
"I've never heard of the Penalty Game called 'Mind Recall'. Nor have I heard of an eighth Mil. Item." He walked over to the bed in order to examine Yugi. After all, whatever Yugi wore, he'd be wearing! "However, I sense that the power of the game is much less than those of the Puzzle."  
  
"Meaning . . ."  
  
"Meaning that they are only temporary."  
  
Yugi fastened the belt around his neck. "You're not gonna lose on purpose, are you?"  
  
Yami looked shocked. "Absolutely not! I want to try 'Mind Recall' on her! My Puzzle can do any game I desire! Besides, I'm a quick enough learner."  
  
"I know that!" Yugi picked up the chain attached to the Puzzle and put it on. "Okay then. Here goes nothing!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Ohaiyo minna-san! Yami and Nazo battle using regular cards, and things get a little out of hand. At first hings seem to be going well, but then Yami does something unthinkable .... accidentally says he likes her!  
  
Next time on Yugioh, "Yami and Nazo's First Battle; Crazy 7!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Enjoy! I finished writing up to chapter 10 already, so after some feedback, I'll update again! 


	5. Chapter 4: Yami VS Nazo part 1, Crazy 7

Hey! I just wanted to thank all of my loyal reviewers, and decided to start advertizing their work every chapter.  
  
First off to the reviewer I've known the longest, my "Nee-chan" Keiko C. Crawford! Check out her story about the Moto's new housekeeper, Seto's new tournament, a long forgotten love, and be ready to laugh your head off! I'll also be doing a joint-fic with her soon, using her characters and mine! ^_^ She's in my "Fav Authors"  
  
.  
  
Yami: Last time, Yugi found out that there may be side-affects to me posessing his body. He also came across that Tanaka girl playing a Penalty Game on some thug. Now, it's my turn to try and test her skills!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami and Nazo's First Battle: Crazy 7  
  
The cold night air bit Yami Yugi's face as he stood in the lot. The dark, dank earth, frostbitten from the cold and recent snowfall, stretched for a square mile before running into the projects of Domino City.   
  
Yugi's digital watch beeped, announcing the hour. 'Nine o'clock,' he thought. 'Now where is she?'  
  
"Right on time, Yu-Gi-Oh." Nazo's form emerged from the building opposite Yami. He tried not to gasp. She wore her long coat with shiny black boots, tight blue leggings, and a skin-tight red cardigan shirt with a high collar that accentuated her cleavage. She also wore red and black striped gloves and a black choker.  
  
Yami gulped and tried not to blush. Seeing her so closely in the moonlight took his breath away. She was so beautiful! "As are you, Tanaka-san. With all of your money, I expected a far more comfortable setting."  
  
"This way we cannot be disturbed." She gave the smallest of smirks and Yami's heart just about popped out of his throat. Why did he feel so differently around her now? "My family thinks I'm in my room studying, so we can play for a couple of hours at least. Considering its a school night, I wouldn't want us up too late."  
  
Yami reached for his deck. "I'm assuming Duel Monsters-"  
  
"My DM deck is unavailable," said Nazo, reaching into her coat for a pack of ordinary cards. "I figured some regular card games. If you don't mind, of course."  
  
"I do not." Yami looked from side to side. "Where?"  
  
Nazo also pulled out a small, folded flat wooden surface hanging within her coat. Yami couldn't help but smile wondering what else she had in there. "Will this suffice?"  
  
"Very nicely." He undid most of the buttons on his jacket and let it fly behind him like a cape. "Ladies first," he said bowing for Nazo to sit down.  
  
They both sat, and Nazo shuffled the cards in a fantastic manner. She let them fly above her head, then in front of her, then had them flip across the make-safe table. "Know any good card games?"  
  
"A few hundred. You?"  
  
"Same." She placed the deck in front of her for Yami to cut. "Let's start with a simple game of Poker. No wild cards."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Yami did more then cut the cards, but returned the tricks by sliding them down one arm, behind his neck, and landing in his other hand. He placed them in an impressive two-second card house, them re-shuffling them perfectly onto the table.  
  
Nazo gave another very small smirk. "I can see this is going to be quite a night!"  
  
As the games progressed, the two played in almost complete silence. Yami admitted to himself he had never played such a worthy opponent! He almost dropped the cards when he lost the first time. But, buy the second hour of their games, he assumed them almost equally matched.  
  
"Why did you challenge me anyway? And with no spectators?"  
  
Nazo's eyebrow raised. "I should have thought that obvious to you of all people!" Yami shook his head. "Don't you feel it? The excitement of the unknown? The risk of losing? The rush of taking a chance with victory or humiliation on the line?" Her eyes sparkled with an infectious fire Yami shared.  
  
"I can certainly relate! It does make one's heart race testing their favor with Lady Luck. But why in such secrecy?"  
  
Nazo paused, pretending to study her cards carefully. "I don't get along well with people. With me, popularity is never an option."  
  
"Shame," said Yami without thinking. "I thought all sexy teenagers were popular with men."  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Yami to realize just what he had said. In that time, Yugi's soul split from his yami's to gawk at him. Nazo's eyes widened substantially, and she nearly screamed at him. Yami picked up his cards from the deck and looked up at the stunned faces. An anime sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "I-I-I mean, such a passionate - uh - intelligent young lady . . ." His face turned beet red and he avoided eye contact. "Um, I stand."  
  
The corners of Yugi's mouth curved up with comprehension, and made a mental note to tease Yami later.  
  
Nazo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Flattery without truth is a cheap trick, Moto." She set down her cards. "Full House. Two 10s and three 4s."  
  
Yami smirked. "Who said I was playing a trick on you? I never cheat!" He set down his cards. "I don't think the four 9s are worth much, but the extra Ace is pretty high."  
  
Nazo grabbed all of the cards and shuffled furiously. "New game! Do you know 'Crazy 7?'"  
  
"Yes, but not with an English-style deck! That game originates from Mexico, really called 'Siete Loca.' It's played with a special deck of 40 cards."  
  
She flipped the cards over and shuffled out the 8s, 9s, and 10s. "This is how! Just get rid of the other twelve. SIt's the same as the game 'Twenty-One,' just start with one card and try to get 7 and a half. Face cards are half a point each."  
  
"Something tells me you've played with cards more then I have. And that's saying something!"  
  
"Keh! Unlike those stupid tournaments, I play like in Sin City. Always better to place a bet when changing games." She eyed his Puzzle. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
Yami put his hand over it. "I'm not wagering this!"  
  
"I'm not talking about betting the pendant, baka! Does it, you know," she paused, "do weird things too?"  
  
Yami started getting mad. "You mean 'Shadow Games'? Yes, it does."  
  
Nazo took off her left glove, revealing the Bracelet. "Then that's how this will play out. And no petty lies-"  
  
"Honest compliments," Yami muttered under his breath.  
  
" - will back you out, assuming you hold your word."  
  
Again, Yami and Yugi's bond separated, but this time internally. Yugi could sense his friend's anger rising with each word Nazo spoke. /Mou hitori no boku! Don't do this! It was all a misunderstanding!/  
  
Yami spat. Yugi didn't understand! The pharaoh had expressed an attraction to this girl, and she flat out turned him down! Didn't she know who he was!? How DARE she turn down a pharaoh! And now she mocked his competence with games, his character, his word, and worst of all, the Shadow Games themselves?! How could she wield such an Item without respect for it? His eyes narrowed. He'd show her respect! He'd show her not to cross the Heir of the Shadow Games!!  
  
"Deal the damn cards, woman" Yami growled, trying to think of the perfect Penalty Game for her. "I win, I give you play Mosaic Illusion." Anything to get those gorgeous eyes out of his mind!  
  
"If you don't, I give you Mind Recall." She placed one card face down in front of him and one in front of her. He picked his up. It was a 5. High already. Trusting the cards, he motioned Nazo for another. The next card was an Ace, giving him a total of six points. Dare he take another?  
  
He saw her eyes glint with the same purple fire of excitement and remembered her passionate speech. /No! Keep your mind on the game!!/ Both took another card. A King. Six-and-a-half points. Another card. A Jack.  
  
Yami smiled. "Ready?" Nazo nodded. "Good." He set down his cards. "Seven points."  
  
Nazo hesitated, and Yami thought for sure he had won. Then, she set her cards down: a 3 and two 2s. "Seven points."  
  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. /That was close!/  
  
"Appears neither of us shall use our Millennium Items, shall we," said Yami with more liberation then his hikari. His anger had subsided back to intrigue and attraction.  
  
Nazo smirked once again. "Did you not forget our deal? You said that if you won, you'd give me a Penalty Game. Well, a tie isn't a win." Before Yami knew what was happening, She pushed away the table and reached out for his forehead.  
  
Inside his mind, the spirit of the pharaoh pushed his friend into his own mind room and shut the door. //Sorry, Aibou, but if anything terrible happens to me, I refuse to let you be witness to it!//  
  
"MIND RECALL!!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The room within his mind dissolved. Yami felt shackles close in around his wrists, cutting off his circulation and suspending him inches above the floor. He had been hanging there for quite some time. Dulling pain wrecked his body, and the salty taste of blood parched his mouth. He blinked, trying to see his surroundings, but his eyes were badly scratched and everything blurred.  
  
'Where am I,' he thought. 'What is going on?'  
  
Several pairs of foot steps made their way into the room, and Yami saw at least four shapes enter. One stood in front and grabbed Yami's chin. The man's long fingers grazed Yami's cheeks, and, for no immediate reason he recalled, he loathed the man! He wanted to break his neck!  
  
But the pain in his body made this impossible. Even if he were released from the chains, he couldn't move.  
  
The man was saying something. What was it? Yami's mind was so clouded from fatigue and hurting he had trouble making his oppressor's voice clear. ". . . had the gods allowed such a stubborn boy such as yourself," the man said, or something like that.  
  
Yami smiled. He felt too weak to respond verbally, but he wanted to anger the man as much as he deserved.   
  
The man's hand moved down to his neck and began choking him. "Where is it," he demanded. "Where is the Millennium Puzzle!?!"  
  
So that was it! He wanted the Puzzle! Yami squinted, trying to make out clearer details of the man's pale face. "My Puzzle shall never fall into your filthy hands," he vowed, defiance radiating in his raspy voice.  
  
The man threw the young pharaoh's head away. Yami's head swam as the wretched man gave the three torturers their orders. Each burly man took a whip with spikes and continued beating Yami's body. More skin tore, and he felt fresh blood drip down his torso and legs. 'This is only a game,' Yami repeated to himself, trying to hold onto at least that fact. 'This is only a Shadow Game! I'm not captured! I'm not being beaten! I'm in that lot in Domino City! This is only a Shadow Game!'  
  
A voice rang out. Someone was calling him. Yami searched through the clouds in his mind to hear whom is was. "Wake up! Please wake up!!" "Don't be dead!! We need you!!"  
  
A cool breeze floated by, and the wooden ship swayed slightly. Yami was now on the deck, still in chains, next to about three others tied with rope on a mast. The voices belonged to people, people he knew and loved.  
  
One breathed a familiar sigh of relief. "Whew! I saw him move! He's alive!"  
  
Yami tensed. Yugi? Yugi was here? So then maybe this vision was created within his own mind. Was that the secret of this game?  
  
Someone else spoke. A woman's voice, but Yami's head couldn't register whom is was. His body . . . his head . . . so much pain!  
  
The third spoke. Kaiba!! Yami's mind refused to make out the words, but that voice belonged to Kaiba Seto!   
  
More words followed, and Yami tried to register the conversation. "I sense our forces are nearby," the woman's voice said. "They are so close, but Minkabh's magic makes us invisible." Yami knew that voice! He knew her! How!?! In the name of Ra, how did he know her!?!  
  
//I have to stop! This is only a Shadow Game! I need to figure out how to break it. These are only images and sounds. Its not real!//  
  
"If only we could get to that cannon," muttered Kaiba. "We may catch their attention with the noise."  
  
"I know," said Yugi. "Push up against the ropes. I might be small enough to squeeze through. Then, I'll signal the ships."  
  
"That's suicide," exclaimed Kaiba.   
  
"You'll get caught," added the female voice.   
  
Yami struggled to lift his head and squint at his hikari. He could just make out his spiky hair. "Don- ... don't do ... anything .... foolish ...."  
  
"You're not going to last much longer at this rate," Yugi replied. "Hurry, before the guards come."  
  
Yami pulled against his chains. No! He can't let his best friend put himself in danger! Not Yugi! But the effort of straining against the manacles was too much, and he nearly passed out again. //Not real! Only a game! Not real! NOT REAL!!!//  
  
Far off, he heard Yugi's feet tip-toe across the deck, pause, then make a break for the cannons.  
  
"Hold it!" A guard must have found him. Yami struggled more. //No! No! Yugi, get away! Get away from here!!// Their connection must not have worked, because Yami heard his friend dash to the side of the ship.  
  
The evil man's voice came. "Shoot him down! He can't signal the others!"  
  
Yami gasped with pain, ignoring the shouts from Kaiba and the woman. He had to save Yugi! There's no way-  
  
More noise and confusion. Fresh blood dripped from Yami's arms as he tried to break free. A sound like a fire cracker rang out. Yugi had sent up a flare! They would be saved!  
  
"Stop .... stop this ...!" Yami pulled once more until he collapsed from exhaustion. He lifted his head to find his hikari. With many *fffwwtt* sounds, a dozen or so arrows flew past and right into Yugi's body.  
  
"NNOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Moto Yugi broke down the door within his mind and rushed into Yami's room. The walls echoed with a scream of anguish that gave the hikari chills. "Mou hitori no boku!? Where are you!?"  
  
Then Yugi saw Yami's crumpled spirit on the floor, bloodied, beaten, and sobbing. He ran to his side. "Mou hitori no boku," he yelled as he shook him. "Mou hitori no boku! What happened!?" It was no use. The spirit was incoherent.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi awoke to find himself in the backseat of his grandfather's car. The old man was driving, and noticed Yugi's movement in the rearview mirror. "Ho! Awake, are you?"  
  
Yugi's mother was in the passenger's seat. She turned around to face him. ", Yugi-chan, what were you doing in such a bad neighborhood in the middle of the night," she demanded angrily.   
  
The teen groaned, holding his head. Penalty Games often had physical side affects, so whatever Yami had experienced mentally, his hikari felt physically. "Jus' meeting someone," he muttered.  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"A friend from school."  
  
"What kind of friend allows you to get beaten up so badly?! You could have been killed for all we knew!" Yugi started ignoring his mother's rants and let his mind wander. As much as he hated to admit it, Yami had provoked Nazo into using her Bracelet. But where could she have gotten it from?  
  
"And to think, this whole time I figured the way you're dressing was some harmless phase you're going through," his mother continued, leaping to conclusions. "Now I see the truth! Why couldn't I before?! The dark clothes, the dog collar around your neck, that heavy chain -"  
  
"I don't think Yugi's the sort of boy to join a gang," said Sogoroku simply.  
  
"I never thought so either," replied Yugi's mom. "But - those new friends he hangs out with - I always thought they reformed from bullying kids. But maybe they've just influenced Yugi-chan."  
  
`WHAT!?!' "I'm not in a gang, Momma! Jonouchi and Honda had nothing to do with this!!"  
  
The young woman turned around again to look at her son. She wanted to believe him; Yugi could tell. She loved him so dearly and worried about him. She hated seeing him in pain. "Mommy ... " Yugi whispered.  
  
Grandpa Moto cleared his throat. "As I said," he reiterated, "I don't think Yugi is in any sort of gang. But I do think he constantly gets into situations he should not."  
  
Yugi gulped. His mother didn't know about the Puzzle, or the spirit that lived inside of it, but his grandpa did.  
  
She turned back around again as the car pulled into the garage behind the game shop. "Yugi, you are staying home from school tomorrow. No arguments, young man," she added before he could protest. But then, she let out a small sob. "I wish you could just tell me what's wrong so I can help you!"  
  
The image of his mother's mournful face and shaking voice stayed with Yugi long after his grandfather helped bandage him up and he went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: My god! Yami's completely out of it! And now, Jonouchi's ready for payback, but will it be enough? And Anzu wants to ask Nazo directly what's her problem!  
  
Next time - Jonouchi's Mistake; Anzu Meets Mr. Tanaka  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Boy, you sure are a downer, ain't you Una? Is it a rule for you to kill off somebody in each story?  
  
Yugi: Kill? Who's dead?  
  
Una: Hey, I haven't killed him!  
  
Yugi: Him who?  
  
Bardock: I'm just starting to enjoy this! Don't start makin' it a tragedy already!  
  
Yugi: WHO DIED!?!  
  
Una: No one, Yugi-kun. *pets him* Don't worry about it.  
  
Bardock: Hey! I just noticed you two are the same height!  
  
Yugi/Una: *start beating up Bardock*  
  
Review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Jonouchi's Mistake

Hazzah! This is a story worth its keep! Too bad I'm in no mood anymore for my longer stories. ;P I feel kinda guilty. Okay, time for thanks:  
  
Serafina Moon – Always infinitely a pleasure! Don't be afraid to give away spoilers in your reviews of the chapter ... just don't spoil anything I've told you from a future chapter!  
  
Shibby-One – Wow, you have 50 people IMing you at once? O.O Cool! Power to ya!  
  
Digigirl-izumi – Welcome to the group! I'm so glad dear Serafina is getting my stories public! Thank you! I've already written about seven more chapters. The faster I get reviews, the faster I update. You draw!? Send me something and I'll send you something, okay? ^_^  
  
Kuso Netaba – Predictions, hm? Can't wait to see if they come true or not! ^_~  
  
Cassandra Pegasus – Hi again! Thanks for returning!  
  
Kyoko-san – Congrats! You responded first to my e-mail! You get the grand prize = Publicity dirt cheap!!  
  
.  
  
Story of the chapter = "The Seven Curses of Egypt" by Kyoko-san. It's starring Ryou, Malik, and their respective yamis all in Egypt exploring an archeological dig. All goes smoothly until Ryou almost gets possessed by another evil spirit that not even Bakura can control! storyid=1504715 She even dedicated a chapter to me! T_T So cool! This story actually changed my mind on Yami Bakura. I'm starting to like him.  
  
Don't tell Yami!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Hey guys! Surprised to see me here? Well, Yami's still out-of-it, so Una asked me to do today's intro.  
  
Yugi: Just get on with it, monkey-boy!  
  
Bardock: Fine! Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami and Nazo faced off in a private card battle, when Yami spilled that he thinks Nazo's sexy! Nazo took it the wrong way and played him a Penalty Game where he saw –  
  
Yugi: Yeah?  
  
Bardock: -something Yugi ain't supposed ta know!  
  
Yugi: *pouts* Rats!  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jonouchi's Mistake  
  
The next day, Yugi was forbidden to use the telephone to call the others about his absence. Mrs. Moto phoned the school to excuse her son, and went about her daily chores around the apartment and shop.  
  
In the meantime, Yugi borrowed some games from the shop and tried not to think of the events of the past night. Seeing his yami laying there on the ground shaking with misery and beaten as if tortured made Yugi wonder about the true extent of Nazo's powers. And if she did have all this power, could she control it all? Did she know about the items? And if she was after him, what of his pals at school that day?  
  
Yugi slammed his fist into a crossword puzzle he worked on. 'KUSO!! Why did mom have to keep me home from school?! I need to make sure the others are okay!'  
  
//She's concerned for you, Aibou.//  
  
Yugi's head snapped up and he gave a laugh of delight. Yami's projection sat on his dresser, eyes downcast. He wore the exact same thing as Yugi: Striped pajama pants, a white over-shirt, and a whole lot of bandages.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku! What took you so long? I thought you'd gone crazy!/  
  
Yami didn't move. //I only came out to make sure you're okay. You didn't have the Puzzle on, so I couldn't tell on my own.//  
  
/Ha! Of course I'm okay, Yami! Why wouldn't I be? Especially since Mom kept me home. And all these wounds are healing a whole lot faster then normal. Maybe they're only temporary, like you-/ Yugi realized that Yami still hadn't even looked at him. /What's up?/  
  
Yami stood up, avoiding eye contact. //Just keep the Puzzle on, alright? In case you need me for anything.//  
  
/Mou hitori no boku? What's wrong? You cried yesterday. I've never seen you cry before. What'd you see? Tell me!/  
  
The spirit ignored the questions and disappeared back into the Puzzle, leaving a very lonely and very annoyed teenager behind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi had expected Jonouchi-tachi to walk into the game shop after school asking for him. But 3 o'clock came, and then 4, then 5, and Yugi started pacing around in his room. Not so much as a phone call intercepted by his mom!  
  
At around half-past 5, Yugi went into his bathroom and took off some of his bandages. "Whew," he sighed. "The marks are starting to disappear! And I thought they were so bad, they'd leave scars!"  
  
He put on his shirt, and walked out in time to hear a shout from downstairs. "B-but Mrs. Moto!" It was Honda!  
  
"I'm sorry, Honda, but Yugi isn't feeling well enough to have any visitors," said Mrs. Moto.  
  
'Like fun I'm not,' thought Yugi.  
  
"I only need a minute-"  
  
"Honda," she said, a bite in her voice, "I've told you now three times to get off the property. Now leave before I have you escorted out by the police!"  
  
There was a silence, then the sound of the shop door closing.  
  
`No,' Yugi screamed in his head. He hurried back to his bedroom, climbed on his desk, and looked out of the window. Honda stood feet away from the shop, hands in his pockets, kicking some stray rocks out into the street.  
  
Yugi tried waving to get his attention. When that failed, he grabbed a shoe and threw it out at him. Luckily, Yugi missed Honda's head, but not the mailbox next to him!  
  
Honda jumped at the clatter. "What the-" Then he looked up and saw Yugi. "Meet me in the garage," mouthed Yugi. Honda flashed him a thumbs-up, and walked away as if nothing happened.  
  
Yugi crept downstairs, made sure his mother was in the kitchen busy with dinner, then snuck into the garage.  
  
Honda was there waiting. "Oy Yugi," he whispered, "you don't look that bad. I used to do a better job on ya!"  
  
"Never mind that, Honda-kun. Where's Jonouchi and Anzu?"  
  
Honda looked towards the door, making sure no one overheard them. "Anzu was in the office when your mother called, saying you got beat up last night. She said she sounded like she wanted the school to find out who done it.  
  
"Well, we can't ignore such a request! Jounouchi and I started askin' people what they knew about it, and one kid from Class A said he saw you and Tanaka playing cards last night around 10:30. We cornered Tanaka, but she wouldn't tell us nothin'."  
  
Yugi groaned softly. He definitely saw were this was going!  
  
"Jonouchi lost his cool - you know how he gets when one of us gets hurt - and, uh, roughed her up a bit." Honda paused, and then looked at Yugi more seriously. "Did you know she has a Millennium Item?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"We didn't. She challenged him to a game. Something about building a card castle the fastest. Jonouchi lost." Honda stopped again.  
  
"What ... what happened to Jonouchi?"  
  
Honda licked his lips and closed his eyes. "You'll probably find out later anyway.  
  
"Remember how his mom and sister left him with his dad all those years ago? Well, he ... tried to kill himself ... tried slitting his wrists, ya know? But it didn't work out. When I first met him, he still had the scars. They disappeared years ago, before we met you even." Honda shook his head. "He didn't want you guys to know about that, ever!"  
  
Honda stood up taller, recalling the events of that day. "After he lost, she touched him with her left hand, the one with that bracelet with the eye. And ... it was like he'd turned back into a kid again. Like he didn't know he was really sixteen!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh God!"  
  
Honda put his fists in his pockets. "I'm glad you weren't there, Yugi. He wouldn't've wanted you to see him like that. Know what the scariest thing about it was? After she let him go, he had those scars on his wrists again."  
  
Yugi stared off into space. "And Anzu?"  
  
"She said she'd take Jonouchi home and then find out more about this bitch." Honda spat. "Goddammit, Yugi! What the fuck are we dealing with now?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I don't know, Honda-kun. Wish I did."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nazo Tanaka walked quickly onto her doorstep at a quarter to 6. She heard Nellie mention her father would be home that evening, and she wanted to get to her room before he arrived. Out of habit, she checked the door for traps, then in the bushes, before unlocking it and stepping inside.  
  
"I'm home," she called out. "Nellie? Mummy? Anyone here?" Her senses flared. `What if there is someone,' she thought. `He must have followed me! If Mum is hurt, I swear to God I'll-`  
  
"Nazo, darling," a drawling, sing-song voice called out. Mrs. Tanaka walked into the room putting on a large, diamond studded earring. Tall, prim, and proper, she reminded most she met of a dark-skinned Mrs. Howl from `Gilligan's Island.' Tonight, she wore a scarlet evening gown, black high-heels, white and red scarves, a feathered red hat, and loads of silver/diamond jewelry.  
  
She walked up to her daughter, kissed the air in front of her, and asked in a slightly interested voice, "How was your day?"  
  
"Nothing too big," she lied. Nazo couldn't shake the terrible feeling of guilt she had over dueling that bully earlier. `He deserved it,' she had to repeat to herself. `He hurt me! He deserved it!'  
  
"That's good," said Mrs. Tanaka, not having heard a word Nazo said. "Anyway darling, I'm going to a little get together over in Osawa, and I may not be home until late. Do make sure you tuck yourself in, won't you?"  
  
`Been doing it as long as I can remember,' she thought. But outwardly she smiled and said, "Of course, Mummy Dearest!" Nazo started up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot. One of your little friends from school came around. I sent her upstairs with Nellie."  
  
Nazo froze. `Who would be coming for me? Is it one of THEM in disguise? No, they can't talk. Perhaps a strong bit of magic sent up as an illusion to catch me off-guard? I'd have sensed it with my Bracelet by now.'  
  
"Darling," asked Mrs. Tanaka, in that voice that sounded more like `Dahling'. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You remember where your room is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've taken your medicine?"  
  
"Yes," she lied.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm off!" And the grand Mrs. Tanaka left to call Daisuke, their butler and limo driver.  
  
With extreme caution, Nazo walked upstairs. Perhaps she had been followed. After all, HE would do something as casual as enter her home. HIS arrogance made the hairs on the back of Nazo's neck stand on end, and HIS manner chilled her soul.  
  
Every sound in the house seemed magnified as Nazo strained to hear who had come. She was ready! She'd make sure not to be captured again!  
  
"Of course it was the fire that did it," came Nellie's voice from inside Nazo's room. "A beam fell and hit her in the back of the head. Poor girl had to break open a window and jump to safety, three stories up! I thought she'd died!"  
  
"I never knew," said a familiar voice from inside the room.  
  
Nazo froze again. She knew that voice. A girl from school, wasn't it?  
  
"Changed her personality, it did," continued Nellie. "Poor thing couldn't even remember how to eat properly, and it took months before she could talk again! Like being born all over. Sad. But the schooling did her good. She learned everything so fast. She's almost caught up completely. But somedays she's really bad. Can't remember a name or a face."  
  
Nazo had heard enough. She opened the door. There was Nellie chatting with Masaki Anzu from her homeroom class.  
  
Nellie jumped to her feet. "Ah! Nazo-sama! Good evening, ma'am! Can I get you-"  
  
"You've done enough for one day, Nellie," Nazo replied in an icy voice. "Just go."  
  
Nellie paused, but then whispered as she passed, "I'll warn you when the Master comes."  
  
Nazo felt like slamming the door after her. How dare she?! How DARE she talk to a complete stranger about her past?! She had NO RIGHT!!  
  
Nazo turned and glared at the girl. Anzu recoiled, biting into a small tea cake Nellie made for her. Her head cocked to one side like an innocent, curious puppy. 'How much does she know,' though Nazo.  
  
"What are you doing here," she snarled. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Anzu, but with so much anger pent up inside, she had to release it on someone. "What do you want with me!?"  
  
"I-I just c-came t-to talk to you," stammered Anzu.  
  
"Why? If its about your friend, the scars will vanish in a day or so." She opened the door to kick Anzu out, but Nellie's voice shouted from the living room, "Master Tanaka's just arrived, Miss. Nazo!"  
  
Nazo closed the door again. `No! Not now!' She studied Anzu. `If I keep her here, maybe Father won't do anything to me.' "You can stay," she said. "But don't touch anything."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The silence was deafening in the room. Both had so much to ask each other, but Nazo obviously didn't want to get friendly. Finally, Anzu cleared her throat and said, "Um, your room is really nice."   
  
"Thanks, I guess. My mother likes lace, so she put it over my bed."  
  
"I wish I could afford something so classy," said Anzu in earnest. "I have a part-time job, but that's barely even enough money for posters!" Anzu scanned the room for something else to talk about. "All of your posters are about different things. Dancing, flowers, paintings - what do you like to do?"  
  
Nazo pointed to the back of her door. On it was a corkboard with sketches of Duel Monster cards, printouts of strategies, lists of various monsters and their stats, notes scribbled down, and newspaper articles of various kinds. Anzu ran over to study the articles. Three were on Isis Ishtar's exhibits. One was on Pegasus' discovery of the god cards. The rest were on Yugi and his various tournament titles.  
  
"Amazing," said Anzu. "You must really be into Duel Monsters if you study it so much! How come you never play?"  
  
"My parents want to get me interested in other things," said Nazo, gesturing to the various posters on the walls. "They hate that I like to gamble. Its been that way ever since - well - you know."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
Nazo snorted. Anzu was really starting to bug. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it! It's not that important."  
  
"Sure it is," said Anzu, lifting up the drawing of Dark Magician Girl. "If you really love something, it's important. Plain as that." She smiled. "You sure have a lot of stuff on Yugi's duels, Nazo-chan!"  
  
"That reminds me, who was it I dueled last night?"  
  
"Nani? You dueled Yugi, of course! That's why he didn't come to school."  
  
"Don't think I'm dumb! I fought a different guy! He was taller, stronger, had different (but similar) hair, and was a lot more handsome." Nazo blushed. "I mean, he was older!"  
  
Anzu gaped. "Another person? You sure?"  
  
"Duh! Who was he? A brother? A cousin?"  
  
Anzu suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Yeah! Yeah that's it! It was Yugi's cousin! They're both duelists, but Yugi gets all the credit!"  
  
Nazo leaned against the dresser. `Now at least we're getting somewhere.' "Really? Shy guy, huh? Keh! He didn't seem so shy last night. What's his name? Does he live around here?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. His name - his name is - uh - Yami. He's staying at Yugi's house for - um - for a little while."  
  
"Why? Vacation?"  
  
"Sort of. He - Yami I mean - is trying to find information about his family."  
  
"I see." Nazo thought about the man she dueled last night. She could still hear his sweet voice say, "I thought all sexy girls were popular." She almost blushed again. `He is definitely hott, but I can't get attached to anyone! THEY might find him and torture him to get at me!!'  
  
Anzu changed the subject. "I like Duel Monsters too. Where are your cards?"  
  
"My dad took them from me when he heard I was going to participate in Battle City. He's gonna sell them to Kaiba pretty soon, and I'm never going to see them again." She turned around. `Fuck, why do I hafta get so emotional when I talk about my cards! It's just a game!'  
  
"I understand, Nazo-chan" said Anzu. "My dream is to dance in America someday, but my dad is trying to stop me. He's only worried, that's all. It's what parents do, ne?" Anzu noticed her bedside dresser. It was covered with all sorts of pill bottles and pictures of Nazo's parents. "Wow. You don't have to take all those pills, do you?"  
  
Nazo whirled around, eyes flashing. "Look, why are you really here? Why do you pretend to be so nice?"  
  
"I'm not pretending."  
  
"Oh, don't gimme that `Let's be friends' bullshit!" Nazo's teeth clenched. "Every person who has tried to make friends with me ends up stabbing me in the back! I'm not gonna fall for that anymore!"  
  
"Nazo-chan," whispered Anzu. What was that look in her eyes? Was it pity? Did this girl actually feel sorry for her? After all she's done?  
  
The door suddenly opened. The man who emerged was big and beefy with a square jaw, sleek black hair with a gray streak, huge broad shoulders, pale skin, and tiny, wrinkled, harsh eyes. His voice, in contrast to his appearance, was deep but very soft, and had a forced politeness to it. "Good evening, Nazo-chan."  
  
Anzu noticed Nazo take a few steps away. "Good evening, Father."  
  
Mr. Tanaka's tiny pupils shifted towards Anzu. "Oh, good, you've made a friend. What's her name?"  
  
"Father, this is Masaki Anzu. Anzu, this is my father, Tanaka Hitoshi."  
  
Nazo looked intently at Anzu, praying the other teenage girl understood. Alarms seemed to be going off in Anzu's brain. Nazo didn't like this man. Her face gave it away. Instead of honest respect Anzu saw a hint of terror in her face. Anzu felt like running away, or asking Nazo what was wrong, but she knew better. She knew Nazo only kept Anzu around this long because she didn't want to be left alone with this man.  
  
"Nazo," said Mr. Tanaka, "how are you doing in school?"  
  
"Very well, Father. And how was your day?" It was a programmed response; no feeling or thought went into it.  
  
"Fine. Have you taken anything you shouldn't have lately?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Have you bought anything you shouldn't have?"  
  
Nazo didn't respond.  
  
"Let me see." Nazo turned out her inside pocket and pulled out a small pack of Duel Monster cards. Mr. Tanaka took it away. "Anything else?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You know I hate it when you lie to me. I'd better check. Arms up."  
  
Nazo raised her arms, and Mr. Tanaka proceeded to search his daughter. To Anzu's horror, she saw him touch every inch of Nazo's person, including fondling her bosom, checking for hidden cards. "Very good," he said, in a kinder yet still frightening tone. "You didn't lie to me. Now, take your medicine, my precious little one. And Daddy will take these to his office, away from your hands." To both girls' relief, he turned to leave.  
  
"Um, Mr. Tanaka, sir," piped up Anzu.  
  
He turned around, and Nazo stared at Anzu with anxiety. `Why'd she call him back!?!'  
  
"Can I spend the night?"  
  
The question seemed to surprise all three. "Spend the night," asked Mr. Tanaka.  
  
"Yes, well, you see, Nazo and I are getting along so well, and we have a lot of homework to study, I thought maybe we could have a sleep-over." Anzu gulped. "I could really use the help. Please?"  
  
Mr. Tanaka smiled, which looked unnatural. "Of course you may, my dear girl. I'll be in my study if you need anything." He finally left.  
  
Nazo stared at Anzu incredulously. "Why?"  
  
Anzu took Nazo's hand. "I'm proving to you that I want to be friends." Anzu flipped open her cell phone and pressed a button. "Hi, Dad? It's Anzu. I'm staying over at a friend's house, okay? Tanaka Nazo. Yes. Yeah, I do. Okay. Love you! Bye!" She closed her phone. "That's that! What's wrong?"  
  
"I - I just wanted -," Nazo said, shuffling her feet. "Thank you."  
  
Anzu sat on the bed. "Does he ever-,"  
  
"No," said Nazo immediately. "But he's really mean, though. He's threatened to."  
  
But something told Nazo that Anzu didn't believe her lie. "Do you know how to play `Egyptian Wrath'?"  
  
"Yeah. As long as its not a Shadow Game!"  
  
"What's a Shadow Game?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Just don't use your Bracelet on me, okay?"  
  
"I won't," said Nazo, shuffling and smiling genuinely for the first time. "You're nice to me!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, and Honda spent all of break and most of lunch talking about the events of the past two chapters. Jonouchi wore gloves, ignoring the subject of his attempted suicide years before and concentrating on the matter at hand.  
  
"You spent the NIGHT with HER," screamed Jonouchi.  
  
"That girl is dangerous, Anzu," insisted Honda, agreeing with Jonouchi. "Look at what she did to `the other Yugi' and Jonouchi!"  
  
"Didn't any of you consider WHY she attacked you guys," Anzu asked.  
  
"Because she's a crazy-ass bitch," said Jonouchi.  
  
"Because you provoked her," said Anzu. "What did the other Yugi say to her anyway?"  
  
Yugi couldn't hold back a laugh. "He said she was sexy, but tried to take it back to save face!"  
  
All of the others blinked twice before responding. Ryou tilted his head in confusion. Jonouchi's jaw dropped. Honda laughed. Anzu smiled, and asked, "Exactly what did he say?"  
  
"Something like, 'I thought all sexy girls were popular with men.'"   
  
Honda let out a whoop. "She probably thought he meant a different kinda popular, if ya know what I mean!" Ryou joined in the laughter.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Good thing Nazo thinks he's my cousin and not me! Moto Yami! That was smart, Anzu!"  
  
"Yeah, that's somethin' else I don't get," said Jonouchi. "How could she tell the difference so fast? We didn't get it `til he transformed in front of us!"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Who knows!"  
  
"Listen, she's a lot nicer once you prove you can be her friend. Its like she's putting on a charade so she can't get hurt." Anzu hadn't told the others about what Mr. Tanaka had done to Nazo, but it still lingered on her mind. 'If Nazo is so messed up, she needs the support of a lot of friends, whether she thinks so or not!' "Boys," she said with a wink, "I know how you guys can get on her good side no problem!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, remember how she said her Duel Monster cards were locked up?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jonouchi.  
  
"Let's try and get them back!" All of the boys stared at Anzu. "What," asked Anzu innocently.  
  
"Are you completely out of your mind," yelled Yugi.  
  
"Oh come on! We know his name and position. We've snuck into Kaiba Corp. before, remember? The security system is done with a set program. And its bound to be less heavily guarded with Kaiba in America."  
  
There was silence while everyone thought about it. "Alright," said Jonouchi. "I'm in!"  
  
"You're gonna forgive her already," asked Honda.  
  
"Not really. But I'd like to see her cards!"  
  
"I'll do it," said Ryou. "Maybe I can be a look out or something."  
  
"If Jonouchi's in, so am I," said Honda.  
  
Yugi sighed. "I'll do my best to sneak out of the house tonight."  
  
"Great," exclaimed Anzu. "Good luck you guys!"  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you coming?"  
  
"I don't have to prove myself anymore. I'm her friend already!"  
  
Jonouchi shrugged. "That's fine. We'll all meet at midnight tonight, outside of the Bay Leaf coffee shop a block from Kaiba Corp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Yugi: Ohaiyo minna-san! All us guys are going to break into Kaiba Corp. to steal back Nazo's cards. Is it just me, or are Jonouchi and Honda taking this very seriously?  
  
Next time, "Mission Improbable; The Rescuing of the DM Cards!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi: Long chapter today.  
  
Una: -_-' Yeah. The next one is just as long.  
  
Bardock: What's it about?  
  
Una: Uh-uh-uh! No spoilers without reviews! 


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking Into Kaiba Corp

D'oh! I waited for a particular reviewer and it cost me lots of time! Well, I think I'll just update again a a couple of days regardless.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
digigirl-izuma - Glad you like Nazo-chan now. You don't even the the HALF of what this girl's gone through! I swear I torture my characters!  
  
Kuso Netaba - Oooo, wait'll you see her deck! ^_^ chapter after this one!  
  
Kyoko-san - I'm so glad I brightened your day! That makes me feel all warm inside! Yeah, updat soon!  
  
Jenny fish - *big hug* My college buddy!! ^_^ My great, terrific fan and an awesome reviewer!  
  
Shibby-One - Glad you enjoyed it. I repeat, "You don't even the the HALF of what this girl's gone through!"  
  
Keiko - NEE-CHAN!! *glomp* Everyone, please read her fic! seriously!  
  
SerafinaMoon - Ah, my loyalist net friend! Here's for you ...  
  
.  
  
*Fic/Author of the chapter: SerafinaMoon!! Her stories are the best of all I've read! She's got drama, action, comedy, mystery, fantasy, EVERYTHING!! Start with "Rampage of Death," wear a mysterious person finds a loophole to obtain the Puzzle without battleing Yami ... kill Yugi!! Then gor on the ROD:II, the sequal that proves girls kick ass! Then there's the awesome "Black Crystal Sacrifice" where Pegasus wants to ressurrect his fiancee by performing dark magic ... on Yugi and Yami!! Best fics of all!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Guess what? Yami's still a no-show! _ What a loser, lettin' this get to 'im!  
  
Yugi: *glares daggaers*  
  
Bardock: Just try it, pipsqueak!  
  
Una: Want a new chapter by the end of the year?  
  
Bardock: 0.0 I'll be good!  
  
Last time of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi finds out Jonouchi battled Nazo and lost, leaving behind scars his bud wanted left healed! And the airhea-  
  
Yugi: *holds up an eraser* Don't you DARE call her an airhead!!  
  
Una: -_-'  
  
Bardock.... Anzu found out a bit of why Nazo's so bitchy. Now, the guys're gonna break into Kaiba Corp. to steal back Nazo's cards!  
  
Chapter 6 - Mission Unbelievable!  
  
Yugi met up with Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou at 12:15 that night at the coffee shop. All four of them wore black clothes, with the exception of Ryou (his had white writing on his that said, "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me..." all over it.) Jonouchi and Honda also had on black gloves, black bandanas knotted under their noses,[1] and a black backpack.  
  
"What took you so long," whispered Jonouchi to Yugi.  
  
"Mom was sleeping at the door, trying to catch me sneaking out," Yugi answered. "Boy, she must really think I'm in seriously bad company."  
  
Ryou tapped his shoulder. "Ano, we are sorta breaking the law now," he pointed out.  
  
Honda got out two more black bandanas. "Put this on. Your guys' hair styles are more distinct then ours."  
  
"Have you done this before," asked Ryou uneasily.  
  
"Best not to ask," whispered Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is for the good of a schoolmate," said Honda, standing up in a noble pose.  
  
"Yoshi," said Jonouchi, copying his friend. "We do what we can for those in need!"  
  
"To Kaiba Corp.," they both announced pointing.  
  
Yugi and Ryou had sweat drops. "I'm stating to wish I'd got caught by Mom," muttered Yugi.  
  
The four crept quietly across the empty parking-lot to the small hut, where a security guard watched over his monitors. The man took a sip of his coffee, clicking the channels, watching "The Three Stooges" on one monitor, but keeping an eye out on all.  
  
When he set the mug down, Jonouchi opened a small salt shaker filled with brown powder. Honda held up a small mirror to make sure the guard was watching TV, nodded, and Jonouchi poured the powder into the mug.  
  
Two minutes after the guard took a sip, they heard a small gurgling sound. The man groaned, got to his feet, pressed a few buttons, and ran out of the hut at top speed to the main building.  
  
"What was that," asked Yugi.  
  
"Five doses of Choco-Lax," grinned Jonouchi holding up the half-empty shaker. "God bless Americans and their strange ideas!"  
  
[A/N - Thanks!]  
  
Honda peeked over to double check the man wasn't in sight, then jumped in through the window. Jonouchi followed him. Ryou and Yugi entered through the door (left unlocked in the guard's hurry).  
  
Jonouchi typed at the computer, whistling the Mission Impossible theme, searching for the entry codes. "Kuso," he cursed, "only accessible with ID!"  
  
"What do you think," asked Honda.  
  
"Well," said Jonouchi, "we can use that can of spray paint to mess up the computer. It might effect the rest of the system and shut down the security. But knowing Kaiba, he'd rig an emergency lock-down. Perhaps hot wiring it?"  
  
"Its not a fuckin' CAR, baka! Don't you still have that disk for scrambling codes and stuff?"  
  
"Oy," said Ryou. "Would this help?" He held up the security guard's ID.  
  
"Bakura-kun," exclaimed Honda. "How'd you get that?"  
  
"He left it behind. Poor guy, now he can't get in the building."  
  
Yugi looked outside. "I think I see him! Yikes! Stay away from those bushes over there!"  
  
Jonouchi took the card, entered the ID code, and played around with the software until he found the right area. "Got it. All laser detectors, motion sensors, and automatic artillery to prevent invasions are shut down."  
  
"Artillery," asked Honda. "Lasers? Invasion? This is a game corporation, not a country!"  
  
"Kaiba's got enough money and experimental technology in there that would put most countries out of business," grumbled Jonouchi. He hated to admit Kaiba was so rich and powerful.  
  
Ryou put his palm gently to his head and slumped over. "Ite,"[2] he whispered.  
  
Yugi rushed to him. "Bakura-kun. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm feeling a little dizzy, that's all. Don't tell the others."  
  
"Un!" He added to the other two, "Guys, I think Ryou should stay here and act as look out, just in case the cops come."  
  
"Good thinking. Here." Honda handed him a walkie-talkie. "Take this. Hopefully it'll work inside."  
  
"KUSOTARE,"[3] Jonouchi cursed a little louder than was safe, making the other three jump. "This goddamn thing won't work!! I can't shut off the cameras! Temeo Kaiba!"[4]  
  
"Jonouchi," Honda growled. "if you don't mind, I'd like to live to see graduation, so please don't give us all heart-attacks!"  
  
"So now what," asked Yugi, pale as a ghost.  
  
"We take a fast way there, and run into as few cameras as possible," said Honda.  
  
"Good luck," said Ryou as the trio disappeared into the darkness.   
  
Once at the building, Jonouchi slid the ID card to open the doors. Inside, they found a directory, and H. Tanaka's name up at the 6th floor. "We'll take the elevators," said Jonouchi. "That way we'll run into only one camera until the sixth floor."  
  
Honda snuck in first, back to the doors, and right under the camera. "Paint." He held out his hand, and Jonouchi pulled out a can of green spray paint. Honda sprayed the lens so they could not be seen. "Screw driver." Jonouchi placed a screw driver in his hand, and Honda pried open the ceiling door.  
  
"Okay, there might be lasers up there I missed," said Jonouchi, pulling out another spray can. "This is my sister's hair spray. It shouldn't be heavy enough to detect, but it'll show any beams in color. Yugi," he handed it to Yugi, "you're gonna check for us."  
  
The small boy's pupils shrunk. "Why me," he squeaked.  
  
"You might be short enough to miss the beams if there are any."  
  
Jonouchi nodded. "And let's face it, Yug, you're the easiest to lift."   
  
"But what if I hit one?"  
  
Jonouchi paused. "Better give me the Puzzle in case you get fried."  
  
"Haiyaku, Yugi,"[5] said Honda, stooping down and cupping his hands together to give Yugi a boost.  
  
"But - but I-"  
  
Jonouchi pushed him. "C'mon! Are you a man or not?"  
  
Yugi gulped. He didn't want to be looked on as a coward. So he took off the Puzzle, stepped onto Honda's hands, and the two larger boys helped their friend up into the shaft.  
  
Yugi looked up the tall chasm, stretching out beyond the light given off by the elevator. How far did it go? Was there really anything up there? Either way, he felt so much smaller without his Puzzle or his yami.  
  
"Well," called Honda. "Anything?"  
  
"Give him a sec," said Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi held up the can and sprayed. The mist spread out, not changing color or reacting at all. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Good. Then its safe to go up." Yugi jumped down and Honda pressed the #5 button.  
  
"Isn't it the sixth floor?"  
  
"You'll see," said Honda.   
  
The trip up was uneventful. The elevator music played a Mozart piece meant for lullaby. "Strangely soothing," smirked Honda. Jonouchi eyed the button at the top with the letter "K." "Aw, can't I go up there and tag on his walls?"  
  
Once on the fifth floor, Honda pressed the Door Close button, opened the hatch again, and bent down to lift Jonouchi up. "Here goes," the blond said. He ran, stepped as lightly as possible on Honda's hands, and jumped through the door.  
  
Yugi clapped at his bravery. "What now?"  
  
"I'm gonna open the door and send Mr. Cheesy out to knock out any guards up there."  
  
"Un? *o.O* Who's that?"  
  
Honda took a strange, wind-up cat with wheels out of the backpack and handed it to Jonouchi, who wound it up. The cat started to roll its wheels, bob its head, and squeak, "Mew .... mew ....."  
  
Jonouchi's head disappeared into the dark and Honda explained. "Once Mr. Cheesy is picked up again, he'll spit out a powerful sleeping gas that'll knock 'em out for hours!" He folded his arms. "I came up with it! Made the gas with a recipe from the net and a toy I played with as a kid."  
  
Jonouchi dropped back down. "Its away! Let's go up!" He pressed the #6.  
  
As soon as the door opened to the 6th floor, Yugi had to protect his mouth and nose from the stench. "Oh man! That REAKS!!"  
  
"It should," said Honda, pinching his own nose. "Its a combination of rotten eggs, fish guts, moldy mayonnaise, and Jonouchi's dad's sweaty socks!"  
  
Jonouchi handed Honda the spray paint. Working quickly and carefully, they made their way across the hall, spraying cameras as they went along. At last they arrived at Mr. Tanaka's door. "I'll take care of this," said Jonouchi. He took out two paper clips, straightened them out, then proceeded to pick the lock.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," said Yugi, "where'd you guys learn all this?"  
  
"Ever see 'Ocean's Eleven'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good movie! But we can't get fancy gadgets like that, so we also get some from 'Mr. Bean,' 'Inspector Gadget,' and a lot of trial and error."  
  
"We actually have a prison record," muttered Jonouchi, opening the door. "Yattaze! I made it!"  
  
They went into the fancy office, filled with antiques and artifacts from foreign lands. Honda walked straight over to the scenic painting on the far wall and lifted it off the hook. Behind it was a safe.  
  
"Always behind the paintings," chuckled Jonouchi. "You'd think these rich bastards would learn by now. Burglars don't open drawers anymore!"  
  
Honda got out a stethoscope, put the metal piece to the door, and tried to turn the combination lock in the right way.  
  
"Gotta be quiet for this part, Yugi," whispered Jonouchi. "Honda's gotta ..." He stopped when he saw Yugi's look of slight disgust at what Honda was doing. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi shook his head and changed his face to that of curiosity. "Nani, Jonouchi-kun?"  
  
Jonouchi scoffed. "Yugi! Don't get all high-and-mighty on us! We didn't come from the same middle-class life you did! Be glad you-" He broke off momentarily to calm down, then continued. "Yugi, we didn't tell you some things about us because, well, we ain't proud of it all. We wanted you to judge us on who we are now, and not our past. If you're really our friend, it shouldn't matter."  
  
Yugi turned to Jonouchi completely. "Of course I'm your friend, Jonouchi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything!"  
  
Jonouchi nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Oy," hissed Honda. "Save the speeches for after we get outta here!" He finished the lock, then flung it wide open.  
  
Inside were many artifacts, mostly those made of precious gems and metals, from all over the globe set up inside. Aztec necklaces from Central America, diamonds from South Africa, fine but ancient silk blankets from China, a painting from Switzerland, antediluvian coins from central Asia ... and a small box with an unopened Duel Monster deck on top.  
  
"Oh ... my ... God ....," said Honda.  
  
"What a stash," exclaimed Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi studied the artifacts, ticking them off in his head. Because his grandfather was once an archeologist, he knew a lot about ruins himself. 'Odd,' he thought. 'None of these are Egyptian. If he doesn't go to Egypt, why did he spend money on Isis-san's exhibit?'  
  
Electronic static suddenly came from the walkie-talkie in Honda's belt. "Mayday, mayday," said Ryou's voice from the machine. "The guard's back in the hut, and he noticed his card missing and the computer on!"  
  
Jonouchi grabbed the cards. "Here's what we came for. Let's bolt!"  
  
Honda picked up the device to talk to Ryou. "Bakura, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the *crackle* Hang on a sec. *crackle crackle* I think - *crackle*"  
  
"What's going on," demanded Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi held his breath. If Ryou got caught, it'd be his fault for suggesting he stay behind in the first place. 'Please, God, don't let him get caught! Not Ryou-kun!!'  
  
"Bakura," yelled Honda into the walkie-talkie. "Bakura! What's up?"  
  
"Relax. *crackle* - think the guard had an- *crackle* bowel movement. *crackle crackle* - not time t- *crackle* call police. *crackle* Hurry out *crackle* - the same!"  
  
"Hai," said Honda. "You heard him! Let's get out of here!"  
  
They ran to the elevator, rode down (Honda again liked the music), ran out the doors, and dashed out into the lot outside. "Ryou," Honda yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Where are you?"  
  
A squishing sound made them all turn around. Ryou ran towards them, dripping wet and waving. "I'm right here!" He panted heavily when he reached them. "I *pant* had to *pant* hide *pant pant* in the fountain."  
  
"And mess up my new walkie-talkies," Honda joked.  
  
They all hurried out of the lot, through the gates, and back to the street corner where they had started. Ryou had to sit down to rest, while Jonouchi held up their prize. "Here it is! Nazo's wonderful cards." He stared at it. "I wonder what they-"  
  
"Matte," cried Yugi. "Don't peek!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Darkness surrounded Yami. [A/N - Bad pun was not intended!] The spirit of the ancient pharaoh sat in the center of his mind room, which at the moment could not be seen. He wanted above all else to clear his mind of the last three days as much as possible, and he had not moved from his spot since he checked on Yugi. In fact, he hadn't contacted his partner at all in the last few days.  
  
The image of Yugi's death had shaken the spirit far more then anything else he had encountered thus far in his short memory of existence. After all, for all intensive purposes, his memory actually spanned ten months, since the moment Yugi completed the Puzzle. At first, Yami believed himself to be part of Yugi, thus their lingering habit to call each other "other self" when it wasn't true. When Yami discovered he was a separate spirit, he still felt more like Yugi's "dark side." Even after Yami found out about his past and when Yugi and he separated temporarily because of Doom, they remained closer then normal best friends.  
  
Yami shook his head. He knew he'd have to face Yugi eventually. His hikari had a habit of getting into trouble, however passive he appeared. Still, he doubted he'd ever be the same around the teen again. His vision within the game demonstrated a future in which they'd be pulled apart indefinitely. And as much as he'd promised Yugi they'd be together forever ... wouldn't Yami be a third wheel in Yugi's life? Or vice versa?  
  
His aibou loved Anzu, but Yami did not. That alone would get in the way. Yami also took the more dangerously heroic approach while Yugi often tried to save people verbally, then got beat up himself!  
  
`But he died saving me in the vision,' he thought.  
  
One thing was for sure: Yami would not let such a thing happen! Separate or apart, Yami would always be Yugi's protector. Whether the vision was of the future or an illusion made by the game, he'd make sure it did not take place!  
  
A ray of bright light suddenly hit Yami from behind. He turned around, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light.  
  
"Can I come in," Yugi asked tentatively.  
  
Yami stood up, eyes finally adjusting to the light streaming in from Yugi's room. "Aibou! Of course you can come in! You needn't ask."  
  
Yugi's eyes met the floor. "You've just been so quiet lately. I was worried that-"  
  
"Don't trouble yourself so much, Aibou! Really, I'll be fine. I just needed some time to clear my head.  
  
Yugi tried not to laugh. The rest of Yami's mind room still wasn't visible. "Mou hitori no boku," he asked seriously, "what happened in your Shadow Game?"  
  
Yami paused considering Yugi carefully. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Okay. If you want to keep secrets, that's your business."   
  
Through their connection, Yami felt that Yugi believed the spirit didn't have faith in him. `It's safer that way,' he thought to himself. `He'll honor my privacy and never consider his own mortality. He's too young.' Hoping to keep the conversation casual, Yami lazily put his arms behind his head and asked, "So, what've you been up to, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Nothing much. Jonouchi played a Shadow Game against Nazo and lost, but he's okay now. Anzu made friends with her, but still doesn't know much more about the Bracelet. Some of us broke into Kaiba Corp. earlier and stole a bunch of Duel Monster cards." Yugi paused momentarily, chuckling, trying to capture Yami's reactions to this information. For Jonouchi, Yami's face paled. For Anzu, Yami hit his face and groaned. For Yugi's theft, his jaw dropped. But Yugi wanted to catch his reaction to the last bit in full. "Oh, and everyone knows you have a crush on Nazo."   
  
Yami's jaw worked without words for a minute, then he burst out, "WHAT BY THE GODS HAPPENS WITHOUT ME!?!"  
  
Yugi laughed so hard, he almost cried. Yami's face contorted with rage as he responded to each event. "Why would Jonouchi or Anzu do such FOOLISH things!? And what kind of cards would Kaiba have that would force you to steal them?! As for Nazo, I ..." Yami didn't know how to respond.  
  
Yugi calmed down a little. "You can be so funny sometimes! Okay, you can talk to Jonouchi and Anzu yourself later."  
  
"And what about Kaiba Corp.?!"  
  
"Nazo's dad took her cards and was planning to sell them to Kaiba-kun. That's probably why she's so bitter. We figured that if we rescued them, she'd be our friend. Eventually, she'll tell us about the Bracelet and its powers." Yugi smiled. "Good plan, ne?"  
  
Yami thought about it. "A gamble," he admitted, "but not without merit. Did you get caught?"  
  
"Nope! But Mom thinks I'm involved in a gang."  
  
This time Yami laughed. "YOU!?! Is she nuts!?"  
  
"I know, but I'm still grounded until the next century."   
  
"Damn! Will you still go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi's smile faded slightly. 'He sure has been preoccupied he lost track. I hope he's okay.' "But, I'm still sneaking out tomorrow to meet the others. Well, not ME exactly. You are, cousin Yami!"  
  
Yami blinked and tilted his head a little. "Oro?"  
  
"Somehow, Nazo recognized the difference between us, and now, thanks to Anzu's quick thinking, she thinks you're my cousin." Yugi grinned brightly. "Everyone wants you to be the one to give her her cards back."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you like her!"  
  
Yami blushed faintly. "That may not be a good idea, Aibou."  
  
"Why not? Besides, you can duel her and win!"  
  
At the prospect of dueling against cards that interested Kaiba, and against Nazo to boot, all worries about awkward love chains left Yami's mind. "Yoshi! I accept!"  
  
"Great! See you tomorrow, Mou hito-"  
  
"Yugi," interrupted Yami. He didn't know how to say this without hurting Yugi's feelings, but he knew he had to. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Yami from now on."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
"Yugi, I'm not you! I'm a different person; a trespasser in your body. I want to be treated as such."  
  
"You're no trespasser, Yami! I know you're here, and I let you stay! You're my friend!"  
  
Yami squeezed his eyes shut, as if losing sight of his hikari would drown out the sound. Yugi's tone was the same as in his vision. He could hear Yugi's voice from his vision. "You're not going to last much longer at this rate! Hurry, before the guards come!" Then he heard his scream as the arrows hit his body.  
  
He opened his eyes. The voice echoed in his mind. Did Yugi hear it? He turned to Yugi, who turned to him. "What was that?"  
  
Yami hurried to his mind door. "See you tomorrow, Yugi," he said, then he slammed it shut.  
  
.  
  
[1] - Bandit Mask - Traditional way Japanese bandits wear bandanas over their hair and faces.  
  
[2] - Ite = "Ouch!" or "Hurts!"  
  
[3] - Kusotare = "Jackass"; frequently used by Jonouchi  
  
[4] - Temeo Kaiba = "That bastard Kaiba"; Jonouchi often uses this term in respects to Kaiba or anyone else he hates  
  
[5] - Haiyaku = "Hurry up"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Ohaiyo minna-san! Yami's back and ready for action!   
  
Bardock: About time!  
  
Yami: *still pretty depressed* Shut it, monkey-boy!  
  
Yugi: Don't interrupt! In the next installment, Yami challenges Nazo to a friendly game of Duel Monsters. But what kind of cards will he be dealing with!? Next time, Yami VS Nazo part 2; Duel Monsters!  
  
Una: And big surprise, its another long chapter!! ^_^' Hope ya don't mind!  
  
Bardock: o.O Mr. Bean? Choco-Lax? You are twisted, Una-sama!  
  
Una: ^_~ Review please! 


	8. Chater 7: Yami VS Nazo part 2, Duel Mon...

digigirl-izumi - heehee! Guess what? That love controversy comes up in the next chappie! n_n  
  
Kuso Netaba - You have a Mr. Cheesy? o.o Okaaay.....  
  
SerafinaMoon - good ol' trustworthy friend! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, you know I had to mention you sometime! Your the author of my fav YGO fics! *hug* And the thing about Nazo's dad will be brought up, but not just yet. -_-' I hate him!  
  
Shibby-One - I'll definately take all of those words into consideration in the sequal, when I have Kaiba in on the funn too! Hmm, I think ite is correct. I'll check that out ...  
  
Keiko - NEE-CHAN!! *glomp* Tell Matt Ocean's Eleven is one of my fav movies (you really should watch it). And I got the choco-lax idea from Mr. Bean. V.V British comedy! Hope you're still okay, Nee-chan.  
  
LastSheikah - Welcome! Hope you stay with us for a long time. And keep the Yami plushie. *huggles Yugi plushie* This one's more kawaii!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Oh, is the pharaoh finally willing to do his job and say the intro?  
  
Yami: *smacks Bardock* Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugi helped break into Kaiba Corp. and steal back Nazo's cards. Now, its time to duel!!  
  
Bardock: -_-' Oh goddess! He's using that horrible line from the American dub!  
  
Yugi: *backs away* UNCLEAN!! UNCLEAN!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yami VS Nazo part 2; Duel Monsters!  
  
When the crowds started to gather around the machines, Nazo figured she'd better leave. That was the downside to arcades; too many nosy kids gawking at the best player in the area.  
  
She looked at her score. Second place yet again. She normally received the highest, but this "KAI" outranked her by a narrow margin. It had been the same on every game. Well, some games also had "YGO" as the highest rank.  
  
Nazo picked up her soda and got up to leave. Many teens parted to allow her passage. `Maybe it isn't so bad,' she thought. `At least I'm getting some respect.'  
  
She sat down in the resting area to doze until the arcade got less crowded. Too many witnesses to her prowess in games meant too many to remember her face, which made Nazo feel uncomfortable. Anonymity appeared to be a fleeting wish for someone as talented as she. If only she felt the same way about her talents as other gamers did. She didn't think she was all that good, she just wantec to have some fun in her life.  
  
Speaking of which ....  
  
"Mind if I buy you another drink?"  
  
Nazo lifted her eyes to see a teen with long black hair tied back, green eyes, and a dice earring hanging from his right ear. The boy leaned against her chair, trying to look suave. "What's yer poison," he asked.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"The name is Otogi." [AN - Duke Devlin to you American fans.] He twirled his long, loose lock of hair. "You might have heard of me. I'm the creator of the new game Dungeon Dice Monsters." At his name, Otogi's three cheerleaders appeared and performed a cheer.  
  
Nazo snorted and concentrated on her coke. "Not interested," she said.  
  
"Really," he asked, and sat down next to her. "Can't I even interest you in a little game?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sure! Allow me to escort you to my store and we'll have a round of DDM, no charge." He offered his hand.  
  
Nazo turned away and stood up. "Keh! I think I'd rather go home."  
  
The cheerleaders glared daggers at this nobody who so easily brushed aside their hero. "Don't you get it," one asked. "This is Otogi! He's offering you a chance to spend time with him," another added. "It's an honor to play the master of DDM," said the third. "He's the greatest of the greats," they all chanted.  
  
But Nazo side-glanced Otogi and asked, "You sure have a strange taste in women. First these trolls, now me? What kind of sick weirdo are you?" She walked out the door, crumpled up her coke can, and tossed it in the nearest garbage dumpster.  
  
"Tanaka-kun! Please wait!" This time Otogi came without his fan club in tow. "Please! Just hear me out!"  
  
Without a word or a glance, Nazo stopped. "What?"  
  
Otogi caught up to her. "Tanaka-kun, I just wanted to talk to you. Most girls dig the cheers and smooth talk and stuff. I just wanted to get your attention." He straightened up. "Truth is I'm in one of your classes at school."  
  
"Statistics," provided Nazo. "Yeah, I've seen you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted us to get to know each other a little. You're at the top of the class, and you're the most fantastic girl gamer I've ever seen!" He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're also kinda cute."  
  
Nazo's eyes darkened. "Who said you could touch me," she asked icily.  
  
"Hey babe! I'm only trying to be friendly!"  
  
"I don't like being forcibly touched."  
  
Otogi dismissed the comment. "Look, I know you're shy, but-"  
  
"Get your hand off of her!!"  
  
They both turned around. Yami ran up to Otogi, grabbed the offending appendage and threw it away. "If she tells you not to touch her," he snarled, "DON'T!"  
  
Nazo's eyes widened. "Moto Yami?"  
  
Yami suddenly became very conscientious of his actions, and he gave Nazo a nervous side-glance. He really had not intended to act so protectively. To him, such an act was instinctual. "Gomen," he muttered.  
  
"You're Moto Yami, ne?" asked Nazo. "Moto Yugi's cousin?"  
  
Otogi raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. Yami gave a short nod.  
  
Nazo blushed a little. "Listen, about the other night ..."  
  
"Forget it," said Yami waving his hand. "No big deal. I rarely draw with anyone in any game, so I got moody." He reached into the pocket of his black jeans and took out Nazo's box. "This is for you, by the way."  
  
Nazo turned away. "I don't take things from strange boys."  
  
"But this is yours. Look." He held it up so she could see it properly.  
  
Nazo's eyes turned from ice cold to stone stunned. Yami dropped the box in her hands. She held it up and gaped at it as if she had never seen a box in her entire life!  
  
"She played you a game and tied," cried Otogi to Yami.  
  
Yami shoved his hands in his pockets. "We played a few games of cards is all. She won a few, I won a few." He felt warmth wash over his face. `No,' he screamed in his mind, `I will not redden like a foolish schoolboy! Pharaohs do not feel ashamed!'  
  
Otogi refused to let this die. "SHE beat YOU at CARDS!?! OH MY GOD!!"  
  
"Enough, Otogi! She's a good player, and that's that! I'm just returning her cards that her father stole from her. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou stole them back, and-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a dry sob come from Nazo. She scanned her cards, making sure they were all there, and holding them as gently as if they were made of glass. Her eyes sparkled in a fanatic passion, and she threw her arms around the pharaoh.  
  
"What the....!?"  
  
"Oh,thankyousomuchYami! I'msosorryIeverhurtyou! Ididn'tmeantomakeyousuffersomuchwithmyBracelet! IthoughtyouonlywantedtomakefunofmeandputmedownbecauseI'mnotthatgoodatanythingbutplayinggames! AndIthoughtJounouchiwantedtokillmebecauseofwhatIdidtoyou!! HowcanIeverrepayyouforthis!?! I'mnotabadpersona,reallyI'mnot!!"  
  
Most of Nazo's hurried words went one ear and out the other. Yami felt his face turn bright read, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I - uh - well ..."  
  
Nazo let go and shuffled her cards again. "I can't believe I have them back! They're all here! Each of them is back in my hands!"  
  
Otogi's pupils were pin-pricks! "What is this girl, bi-polar?!"  
  
Yami cleared his throat, trying to regain his normal air of egotism. "Anyway, as I said, it was Yugi-tachi who rescued them from your dad's office. I only delivered them, because they come with a price."  
  
Nazo hugged her cards protectively. "I should have known! What is it? I'll do whatever to keep these!"  
  
Yami smirked. "I wish to have a friendly duel with you. No Penalty Games, no money at stake, no nothing. Just a game between two gameing fanatics."  
  
Nazo blinked. "That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Can I come, too?" Otogi asked. "I can't miss this!"  
  
"Only if it's alright with Nazo," said Yami. "I know you don't like having witnesses ..."  
  
`His eyes,' thought Nazo. `It's like I can trust him with anything!' "Yoshi! I accept!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The three gamers entered the Turtle Game Shop to find Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryou, Honda, and Yugi's grandfather setting up a table and chairs for them. "Ho," said Sogoroku, "so you're Nazo, eh?"  
  
Nazo stared at the room full of people. "Yes," she said softly.  
  
The old man looked her up and down, measuring up in his mind her figure, face, and bust size. "Atta boy, Yami," he cheered.  
  
Yami gave him a smug look. `At least Anzu let him in on my supposed name,' he thought. He noticed Nazo eyeing the others. "They want to watch our match, too."  
  
Jonouchi stepped forward. "Ano," he began, "I know I shouldn't've messed with you like that. I get kinda mad when it comes to my friends." He looked away, trying to still look cool. He hated apologies!  
  
To his and most of the boys' shock, Nazo bowed respectfully. "Please, I'm sorry I attacked you back so strongly. It wasn't fair either way."  
  
"C'mon," exclaimed Otogi. "I want to see them play!"  
  
"Hai," Yami and Nazo said. They sat at opposite ends of the special table lined with a Duel Monsters game board, a die, and a scoreboard. Each took out their respective decks, shuffled, and placed them on each end. Jonouchi took the chalk to keep score. "Ready," he asked.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Both picked up five cards. "Ladies first," said Yami.  
  
Nazo picked up and extra card. "I play Forgiving Maiden [850/2000] in defense mode. And I'll fold one card to end my turn."  
  
Yami picked up his card. "I play Curse of Dragon [2000/1300] in attack mode, and place one other monster face down. Plus, I'll fold a card and end my turn."  
  
Nazo picked up another card, her face passive. "I'll only fold one more card and end my turn."  
  
Yami's eyebrow rose. Was she trying to sucker him to attack? He picked up another card. "I'll place Celtic Guardian [1400/1200] in attack mode."  
  
Jonouchi grumbled. `When is this game gonna get good?' he thought.  
  
Nazo placed her hand on her deck and closed her eyes, concentrating. 'She's putting all of her faith in the card,' Yami thought. She must truly care for them. What a woman!'  
  
She picked up another card and smiled. "I place Marie the Fallen One in attack mode, and switch Forgiving Maiden to attack." She flipped over a card from her folded ones. "I also use Polymerization to fuse these two together to create the monster-," she pulled from her fusion deck, "-St. Joan [2800/2500]. St. Joan attacks Yami's face-down card."  
  
It turned out to be Gaia the Fierce Knight [2300/2100], so Yami lost 500 points.  
  
Jonouchi's jaw dropped. "How'd you do that!?!"  
  
Nazo smirked. "Yami played it safe by not attacking my Maiden with Gaia, because he thought at least one of these was a trap card. He fell for my bluff. I fold one more card."  
  
Yami picked up his card. "So, if that was a bluff, I won't feel terrible about playing this. Summoned Skull [2500/1200] in attack mode."  
  
"He's still lower than St. Joan."  
  
"You're forgetting my face-down card. I play Demonic Mist, which increases Skull's attack to 3200 points! Summoned Skull, attack St. Joan!"  
  
The skeletal demon lowered Nazo's life points by 400. "And now," continued Yami, "Curse of Dragon, attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Not so fast," said Nazo. She flipped over her other face-down card. "I play the magic card Queen's Loyalty."  
  
"Never heard of it," said Jonouchi.  
  
"That's because I have the only card in existence! It protects me from direct attacks from any monster."   
  
"What a wonderful card," commented Ryou.  
  
"This is finally getting good," said Jonouchi.  
  
Sogoroku nodded. "Yes, I can see why Kaiba Seto would want a card like this."  
  
Nazo nodded. "So, my life points remain as they are." She picked up a card. "I'll place Dancing Fairy [1700/1000] in defense mode and fold a card."  
  
Yami picked up his card and smirked. "I play Dark Magician [2500/2100] in attack mode to destroy your Fairy."  
  
Nazo picked up her card for her turn. "I've been waiting for you to use Dark Magician. First, I'll put one monster face down on the field. Then, I'll activate my magic card Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field."  
  
Yami gathered his cards, curious why she threw away one monster.  
  
"Next, I play the magic card Ground Collapse, so you can only use three monsters at a time. Finally," she continued, "I place Thunder Nyan Nyan [1900/800] in attack mode."  
  
The game continued. As it progressed, Yami and Nazo remained within 150 points of each other. It took nearly an hour before they reached triple digits. Jonouchi lapped it up! He took down notes at the same time as keeping score, impressed by both duelists' performances. Yami had to use new tricks in order to defend his life points from Nazo's direct attacks, but Nazo had far inferior monsters to Yami.  
  
Nazo glanced up at Yami. "You're better then I originally gave you credit," she admitted. "I'm losing by 100 points, but I don't care!"  
  
"That's because you have a good heart," said Grandpa Moto wisely. "You recognize Yami as a champion and accept it, unlike Kaiba. But don't sell yourself short; I've not seen such an impressive match in ages!"  
  
"Here here," cheered Ryou.  
  
"I'm not too good at this game," said Otogi, "but if you can go toe to toe with the Yu-Gi-Oh, you're one tough chick!"  
  
Anzu put her hand on Nazo's shoulder. "I told you they were nice!"  
  
Nazo shook her head, studying her cards. "I still don't get why you guys went to all the trouble of getting back my cards!"  
  
"Probably returning the favor."  
  
Everyone stared at Yami. "What favor," asked Jonouchi.  
  
Yami picked up his card. "I fold one card. Don't you remember? She gave Yugi back his cards after they got stolen a couple of weeks ago." He leaned forward. "Am I right?"  
  
Nazo smiled. "Yeah. This creepy girl made off with them, saying how she finally got the ultimate deck of a champion, but I stopped her and challenged her to a game of Twenty-One. Needless to say she lost, and I got the cards back. I'll place one monster face down in defense mode and fold one card."  
  
"Where did you get the Millennium Bracelet," asked Yami. "I'll pass this turn."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Ryou gaped. "You don't even know what that thing is!?!"  
  
Nazo, annoyed, ignored the question and placed a card face down. "I play Dark Magician Girl [2000/1000] in Attack mode!" She flipped over one of her folded cards. "Also, I activate Book of Spells to increase her points by 300. Not to mention the extra 600 I get from the Magicians in the graveyard."  
  
"Magicians," Yami asked.  
  
"Yes. I may play female cards all the time, but I have one male card, and that's her partner Dark Magician." She smiled. "But I sent him to the graveyard early on, along with your monster, preparing for this." She attacked Yugi's monster, reducing his life points to 50 even. She had 100.  
  
Jonouchi scribbled down the move. "Aw man! What a match!"  
  
Anzu smacked him. "Not now! Nazo-chan, who gave that bracelet to you?"  
  
Yami looked at his hand, trying not to think of anything having to do with the Mil. Items right now. He had two magic cards down and only Kuribo left on the field. If he didn't pick up a good card next, he'd lose for sure. He picked up his card. After a few seconds of staring at it, he held out his hand.  
  
"What're you doing," asked Nazo.  
  
"What's he doing," asked Anzu to Ryou.  
  
"He's offering her a draw," said Ryou.  
  
"I'm offering you a draw," replied Yami to Nazo. "You've lost."  
  
She looked over the field. "Move," she said.  
  
Jonouchi bit his lip with anticipation. "Alright! The last play! This oughta be good!"  
  
"I warned you," Yami sighed and showed her his card. "Monster Reborn. I re-summon Dark Magician, decreasing your DMG by 300 points."  
  
"That's still 2600 to 2500 points."  
  
"Not after this," said Yami, flipping over a card he already had face down. "De-Spell will cancel out the Book of Magic's effects, putting you back to 2300. Now, I attack with my Dark Magician!"  
  
Nazo smirked. "You win."  
  
Jonouchi cheered! Everyone else applauded.  
  
"What's all the fuss about," said a voice from the back of the store. Yugi's mother had just come home from her trip to the market. "Otousan, who's out there?"  
  
"Hide," whispered Grandpa Moto to Jonouchi and Honda. Honda jumped into a cupboard and Jonouchi ducked under the table were Nazo and Yami played.  
  
Nazo's face went rigid. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi's grounded," whispered Yami, "but he's out, and those two aren't supposed to be here!"  
  
Mrs. Moto emerged in the doorway. Luckily, Yami's back was to her and he was still sitting down. "Yugi, I thought I said no friends over."  
  
"Uh, they're customers, Mother," said Yami, not turning around.  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "Yugi-chan, are you coming down with something? You sound strange."  
  
A sweat-drop slid down Yami's head. He cleared is throat and set his voice up about an octive higher then Yugi's. "Uh, no Mom! I'm fine."  
  
Nazo tried to hide her giggles in her cards. Anzu pinch Ryou, who let out a howl of laughter. Yugi, inside his mind, face-vaulted. Jonouchi punched Yami in the shin. "Shut up," he hissed.  
  
"Ma'am," said Nazo from behind her cards, "I'm a friend of Yugi-kun from school. I want to get into Duel Monsters, so he offered to teach me." She looked straight at Yami. "It is such an honor to play such a skilled, world-renown champion like him!"  
  
Mrs. Moto smiled. "What a nice girl! Continue your lesson, Yugi-chan! Otousan," she said to Grandpa Moto, "can you help me with dinner?"  
  
"Sure," he said, and the adults left the room.  
  
Jonouchi climbed out and punched Yami again. "What," grumbled Yami.  
  
"Don't do that again! You sounded like a chipmunk!"  
  
"Hey, normally people can't tell the difference in our voices! I forgot myself for a minute."  
  
Yugi's spirit blushed angrily. "My voice ain't THAT high!"  
  
"That's odd," said Nazo. "You and Yugi are so different." She stood, walked over to Yami, and kissed him on the cheek. "I meant it when I said it was an honor to play you." She gathered her cards. "See you at school, minna-san! Bye-bye!" With that, she was gone.  
  
Ryou bolted for the door. "Oy! You didn't tell us where you got that bracelet!"  
  
Jonouchi nudged Yami. "Good goin', Yami! She totally has the hotts for ya! I can tell! Welcome to the Game of Love!"  
  
Yami put a hand on his cheek where Nazo had kissed him. 'Game of Love,' he thought. 'If this is a game, and Nazo's the prize," he smiled evilly, "then I'm sure to win!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh!, love is in the air on White Day morning, and I'm planning on asking Anzu out on a date at last! One problem though; Nazo asks out Yami, too! What now?!  
  
Next episode is "White Day; The Game of Love Begins!"  
  
Bardock: The 'Game of Love'? Sheesh, Una, how corny can ya get!?!  
  
Yami: Sounds good to me!  
  
Bardock: And you wasted a whole chapter on a stupid card match! When are we gonna get to some action?!  
  
Una: Patience, my Sayin captain! Patience!   
  
Review please!! 


	9. Chapter 8: White Day

Yami: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh I returned Nazo's cards and beat her in a friendly game of Duel Monsters. We witnessed almost an entire change in her character (and I must admit, a far more attractive one too!)

_**Chapter 8: White Day; Love Chain Crisis **_

A month passed, and Nazo became one of Yugi's group. Although she was very quiet, everyone agreed she acted nicer than before. Most of the time, she would not talk unless the discussion was about games, at which time she'd challenge anyone to a duel of some sort. Anzu seemed to be the closest to her, and they sometimes moved away from the group to talk in private.

Yugi often caught Yami's spirit projection sitting beside Nazo, studying her, as if he wanted to say something right then and there. Even if he did, she wouldn't hear him, which made Yugi feel sorry for his yami.

One night, Yugi woke up from a restless sleep about an hour before his alarm went off. He massaged his aching muscles, and checked the date. The day was Friday, March 14th; White Day. The day he'd been waiting for.

He took a shower and slowly put on his uniform. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach. 'I'm gonna choke, I just know it,' he thought.

Yami's faded form appeared on the bed, yawning. {What're you doing up so early} he asked lazily.

{Getting ready for today.} Yugi didn't really want to tell Yami the truth; he'd make fun for certain.

Yami watched like a hawk as Yugi brushed out his hair about three times, hummed a song Yami only heard on a love music station on the radio, and almost spilt a bottle of cologne he'd just bought. Yugi stared at his pale reflection in the mirror. He turned to Yami. "I'm okay," he said aloud. "You can go away now."

{Why are you dressed so nicely, Aibou? There must be a reason.}

"No reason," he lied.

{Ha! Tell me before I try finding out myself. I can, you know.}

"Yeah, I know. But don't laugh, okay?" Yugi took a deep breath. "It's White Day today."

{So?}

"Don't you know what that is?"

Yami frowned. "Sorry," said Yugi. "I've started thinking you really are my relative. White Day is the same as Valentine's Day, only its guys that give out candy and cards and stuff." [**1]**

Yami's expression changed to display an evil smile. {Wait a sec... Don't tell me you're...}

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror again. "I'm asking Anzu out tonight. Nothing fancy," he added before Yami could speak again. "I'm only asking her to grab a few burgers and walk in the park."

{Alone?}

"Yes, alone. Mom lets me out of my being grounded on Fridays only until six." Yugi jumped. He thought he heard the door downstairs shut. "Did you hear that?"

{Hear what?} Yami walked over to Yugi and put his transparent hand on his shoulder. {You still going to wear that after school?}

"Sure, why not?"

{Well, its not what I would wear.}

Yugi felt his temper unexpectedly rise. He knew Anzu still had a crush on Yami, but he thought Yami had never known. "I don't care what YOU'D wear! I'M not YOU, remember!?"

Yami's hand lifted. {I only meant that you should put on a bracelet or something to look fancier, that's all} muttered Yami.

"Oh," said Yugi, feeling ashamed for snapping. 'So he still doesn't know.' "Oh yeah. Gomen."

{You are forgiven. You are nervous.} Yami sat back down. {Know what you are going to say?}

The two boys practiced Yugi's words for the next hour, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Grandpa Moto served Yugi a bowl of cereal. "Where'd Mom go," Yugi asked.

"I don't know," said the old man. He sniffed the air. "What's that smell? Pine doesn't grow around here."

Yugi took a bite of Lucky Charms. "I'm wearing some cologne. I thought it'd make me seem a bit more rugged." He sensed Yami fall into a fit of laughter. {Shut up,} he grumbled.

"Ho! That's right," said the old man. "It's the fourteenth! Asking Anzu-chan out?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

Grandpa Moto winked. "Just a hunch."

Yugi finished his breakfast and got his books. "I'm meeting the others at school today. Ittekimasu!" **[2]** As he turned the handle, it turned the opposite way, and Mrs. Moto opened the door wearing a trench coat over her nightgown. "Mom," Yugi exclaimed. "What's up? You okay?"

"Yes, dear," she said. "I got something for you." She handed him a box of expensive white chocolates and a silk handkerchief. **[3]**

Yugi gawked at his mother. "You ran out at 6am and bought this? You didn't have to!"

"I know, but if you're going to ask a girl out, you should do it right. Your father did." She rumpled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Have a good day, Yugi-chan."

"Aw Mom!" But he hugged her back and ran off to catch the bus.

* * *

Once at school, he found Jonouchi and Ryou waiting by the door. "Yo Yug," Jonouchi called. "You feelin' okay? You're kinda pale."

Now that he was at school, the butterflies in his stomach started moving up to his throat. "Yeah, I-I'm okay. Just ... just nervous."

Jonouchi noticed the chocolates. "Aw Yug, ya shouldn't have!"

Yugi shoved him. "Not funny!"

"Are they for Anzu," asked Ryou.

"Of course they are," said Jonouchi. "Who else?"

"How'd YOU know?"

Ryou shrugged. "I've known since I met you! Everybody has been wondering when you'd finally ask her out!"

Jonouchi punched Yugi's arm lightly. "Don' worry about it, Yugi!"

"What if she says no? Or worse ... What if she laughs at me?!"

"You'll do fine," assured Ryou. "You know, you really need to have more confidence in yourself."

Jonouchi nodded wisely. "Yeah! If ya don't, you'll be a pushover forever." He looked around. "We'll go find her and make sure you two can talk alone. Stay here."

"Arigato, Jonouchi-kun! Ryou-kun!" Yugi waited for a few minutes. Then he heard his name being called. "Yugi!" It was Nazo! She ran up to him, now wearing her pink and blue uniform jacket, shirt, and short skirt. But she still wore her black coat with millions of hidden pockets.

{Horus, she's hot} Yami commented.

"Ohaiyo, Nazo-san," said Yugi. "How are you?"

"Great," she said smiling. She spotted the chocolates. "Asking Anzu out tonight?"

Yugi face-vaulted. "Do I have a neon sign on my forehead or something!?"

"No, but I think she likes you too."

His heart leapt. "Really?"

Yami scoffed. {You doubted it?}

Nazo leaned down and whispered. "Tell you what. I'll find out exactly what Anzu thinks about you if you can do me a favor."

"What's up?"

She blushed slightly. "Do you - um - know if your cousin has a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Any crushes?"

"Not sure," he lied. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering," she whispered softly, "Do you think he could meet me tonight at seven at The Laughing Swan Cafe?"

"The Laughing Swan? That's the fancy restaurant down by the beachside, ne?" Yugi pictured it in his mind. "Kaiba and Keiko are the only couple I know that can afford to go."

Nazo frowned irritably. "Yeah, well I'm rich too." She stopped a moment. "Anyway, you think he would join me for dinner tonight?"

Yugi almost said "Yes" before he remembered that he was going to ask Anzu out. If Yami went, Yugi couldn't go out with Anzu. "I'm not sure."

Yami's transparent form fell to his knees and held up his hands together. {Please!? Please Aibou! I know its a lot, but I'm BEGGING you!! You only get a day a week off!!}

{But, Anzu ...}

{Go out with her next week! PLEASE?!}

Yugi sighed and put on a fake smile. "I'm sure he'd go. He talks about you a lot."

Nazo's eyes brightened considerably. "He ... He does?!"

"Un! I think he's crazy about you!"

She gave Yugi a hug. He had been the only other person she hugged besides Yami, and only because at the moment she was so happy. "Thanks, Yugi-kun!" She took out a card from her coat. "Here's my cell number. If he needs to cancel, tell him to call me." She ran off. "See you in class! You're such a great friend!"

Yugi put the card in his pocket, trying to ignore Yami doing cartwheels on top of the lockers. "Yeah, that's me. 'The Great Friend.'"

At that moment, Anzu walked over. "Hi Yugi! Jonouchi said you wanted to ask me something."

The small teenager felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but Yami tapped his shoulder. {Oy. Didn't you say that the movie 'The Dance of Romance' is coming out next Friday?}

{Yeah. So what? Its a chick flick.{ And then it hit him. Anzu + dance movie + romantic setting Happy Anzu Happy Yugi! "Anzu, you know that movie 'The Dance of Romance' coming out Friday?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait! I've wanted to see it for ages!"

The butterflies returned full force, and Yugi felt his face get red hot. "Well - uh - I was wondering - I mean, would you like to - you know-" He took a deep breath. "Wannaseenextweek?"

"What'd you say?"

He gripped his shaking hands together behind his back around the chocolates. "Do you ... want to go see it on Friday?"

"You mean opening night? I'd love to! You really want to see it too?"

"Sure!" His feet had grown roots. "If - if it makes you happy."

"Anyone else going?"

"N-no. Just - uh - just the two of us. That's all." Yugi felt like he was going to be sick. Shaking worse then ever, he lifted the box of chocolates and slightly crumpled handkercheif for Anzu.

Her eyes widened. "Oh ... Are you ...?" She paused, took the box, and blushed. "Okay then. What time will we meet there?"

"H-how about we walk from school. Then, maybe we can ... take a walk in the park?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him on the forehead, the same patronizing gesture his mom had given him. "We'd better get to class or we'll be late."

Once she'd gone, Yugi considered her kiss. Did she only accept in order to see the movie? Did she understand that Yugi had feelings for her? Or was it only because they were friends?

{Thanks for the suggestion, Yami. I owe you.}

{No, we're even.{ He punched the air. {I can't wait for tonight!!}

{Wait, if you know you already had a wife back in Ancient Egypt, how come you're going out with Nazo?}

{Because I find her stunningly attractive, a fabulous duelist, and think she's a nice person at heart. Besides, I'm a pharaoh, Aibou. Just because I have a wife doesn't mean I can't have a mistress or two.}

{Really?}

{Pharaoh's privilege!}

Yugi's mind wandered, and Yami peeked in to see what had distracted Yugi. A second later he jumped backwards in shock. {RA'S BLOOD!! WHAT'S THAT!?}

{A threesome. It's from some porno Jonouchi leant me.} Yugi calmly walked off to class. Yami stood still for a moment, wondering what the hell kind of influence Jonouchi really WAS on his hikari!

* * *

Yami ran down an alley, dusting himself off. {Dammit! Your mother is such a pain!}

{Well, curfew is now six. It's not my fault you had to sneak out the chimney like Santa Claus!!}

Yami stopped, making sure most of the soot and grime was out. He wore his black boots, black pants, a dark-blue shirt, and a black over-shirt with an Aten symbol on the back that had belonged to Yugi's dad. **[4] **He also had two gold bracelets on each wrist, gold clip-on earrings shaped like ankhs, and a gold choker, along with the Puzzle on a chain. Yugi had said earlier, "Even I don't go that punk!"

"Here goes nothing," said Yami. "Game start!"

He stepped out onto the sidewalk facing The Laughing Swan Cafe. It was a small yet elegant restaurant beside the harbor and sat glowing in the distance. Valets waited to take fancy cars to the special parking lot nearby, while businessmen met for meetings or high-classed courtiers escorted in their dates.

Yami hardly noticed. He strutted along the walkway like a peacock to the front door. Nazo stood up as soon as he arrived. She wore her tall shiny boots, a short green dress, black arm-warmers, a very small black purse, and an emerald chocker and earrings. "Hello, Moto-kun," she said. "You look amazing!"

Yami remained silent. After a minute, Nazo asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just speechless," he said. "I've never seen stars so close to the earth before I saw your eyes by moonlight." Nazo blushed brightly. Yami smirked. {Aibou, take notes!}

A waiter came to seat them. After some small talk and placing their orders an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Yami scanned the room for something to talk about, but nothing interested him.

Finally, Nazo lifted up her coin purse and pulled out a deck of cards. "Gin Rummy?"

"500 points?"

She took out a large rack of blue, red, and white chips. "Sounds good. I'll keep score." She also took out a notebook and pencil.

A sweat drop grazed Yami's face. "How do you do that?"

Nazo dealt the chips while Yami shuffled. After several hands, they began to feel more at ease with each other and their surroundings. Everyone in the room stared at them. Their attire wasn't exactly run-of-the-mill for such a fancy restaurant!

"Honestly," said one older woman to her son, "you'd think they would have a bit more respect! That boy has earrings! And that girl's outfit is horrid!"

"They're expressing themselves, Mother."

"Well, I'm ready to express myself! They're too ugly to look at!"

Yami made ready to stand up to mouth off (actually, he wanted to send her straight to the Shadow Realm, but Yugi prevented that). But Nazo put her hand on his. "I'll handle this." She said loud enough for the woman to hear, "No, dear, I didn't know you got a Prince Albert!"

The woman's eyes widened and she took her son by the hand to leave.

{Yugi, what's a 'Prince Albert?'}

{Uh…You don't want to know!}

Nazo smiled proudly. "Hey, I'm paying, so I'll wear what I want!"

Yami laughed. "And here I thought you were shy!"

Nazo laughed also, then placed a card face down. "Gin! You owe me 10 points!"

"Big deal. I got fifteen points from you last time."

Nazo smiled, and marked down her score. "So, Moto-kun, I've been meaning to ask you. Where'd you get that pendant you and Yugi always wear?"

Yami held it up as Nazo shuffled. "It's not just a pendant, its called the Millennium Puzzle. Jiichan found it in pieces in a pharaoh's tomb down in the Valley of the Kings. Yugi put it together a few months ago. The inscriptions tell of the powerful magic of the Shadow Games." He raised an eyebrow, choosing to tease her a bit. "They say that a 3,000 year-old spirit lives in it, and gives the barer excellent powers, making him the Hier of the Shadow Games and strongest of all the seven Millenium Items."

Nazo smirked. "Really? Is that why you and your cousin are so good?"

"Nope. That's pure talent!"

"Keh!"

"Where did you get your bracelet?"

Nazo hesitated, and then took off her left glove to look at it. "Back when - uh - when I was in the hospital, I really didn't do too well. My grandmother came from Egypt and gave me this for luck. She told me it had powers too." Her face fell, and she dealt the cards. "I really loved her. She died not long after she went back home."

Yami picked up his cards to sort them. "You're Egyptian then?"

"I'm half Egyptian, half Japanese."

"What're your parents like?"

Nazo looked over her cards. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Um, sure."

After they ate and played a few more hands of Gin, Yami said, "It's not too cold tonight. Shall we take a stroll along the beach?"

Nazo blushed. "You ... still want to be with me ... not just play cards?"

Yami stood up and offered her his hand. "I came to see you, not your cards."

* * *

Yugi: Ohaiyo, minna-san!! Next chapter is gonna be the most exciting yet, because Nazo's gonna tell Yami all about her past ... at least what she remembers. Not only that, he tells her about his!! How's she gonna react!? Then, we find out WHY Nazo's so afraid to be anyone else's friend, and it's got nothing to do with her immediate past ...

Next time "Pieces Fitting Into Place; A True Evil Arises!!"

.

**1 - White Day - takes place a month after Valentine's Day. Boys give girls gifts and often ask them out on dates. **

**2 - "Ittekimasu" "I'm going to school." or something like that. Its what you say to Mom when leaving. **

**3 - White chocolates and handkercheif - Traditional gifts boys give to their sweethearts on White Day. **

**4 - Aten - an Egyptian symol representing reincarnation and life. Its the sun with the rays turning into little hands carrying ankhs. Strange looking, but very fancy.**


	10. Chapter 9: Nazo, the Enigma Solved

Yami: Last time, Yugi asked Anzu out on a date at long last!! And I'm actually in the middle of mine with Nazo!! straightens overshirt Time to turn on the charm and win this game!

_**Chapter 9: Nazo, the Enigma Solved**_

The full moon shown upon the couple who walked along the beach hand in hand. Although they'd only met three times, it seemed natural to display such affection. The waves rocked softly, not daring to come close to them and ruin their mood. Not a cloud covered the starry sky. A whisper seemed to pass among the elements in warning: "A pharaoh plans to enjoy the evening. No mistakes must be made."

Yami and Nazo sat down on the sand to take pleasure in each other's company. Nazo shivered, and Yami draped his over-shirt around her shoulders. She leaned against him, listening to his heart beat and taking in his scent. She'd never felt more attached to anyone in her life. But why now? Why this boy? "Yami," she said, "thank you for coming tonight."

"How could I refuse?"

"I hope this isn't just a dream. I hope it's real!"

Yami wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Reality is an illusion. No two people have the same mindset or values. It's all relative! Take the concept of darkness, for example. Most are afraid of the dark because it may hold the unknown. It is mysterious, and people naturally fear what they do not know. Personally, I don't mind it. Sometimes, I feel that darkness can be soothing, like a warm blanket to hide in."

"Sometimes it's good to hide," said Nazo.

"Not all the time, though, but sometimes."

She sighed. "It must help, with your name meaning Darkness.'"

"And your name means mystery,'" he said caressing her hair, "one which I'd like to solve."

"Moto-kun," she giggled. "Your words are poetry! Are you a philosopher of some kind?"

"No. I'm a person who has too much time to think."

Nazo's eyes watered, and she slowly stood up, her back to Yami. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I - I never felt I could trust anyone like this before," Nazo said. "Like I can tell you anything, and you won't laugh or use it to hurt me. I've been hurt so much in my time ..."

Yami stood up and hugged her from behind. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me."

"I'm scared! My parents ... They don't understand!"

"Understand what?"

Nazo closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "Okay, promise you won't repeat anything I'm going to say?"

"I swear to it!"

She moved away from him to face him. "Okay. First of all, I'm not really fifteen. I just turned eighteen last week."

Yami tried to embrace her again. "Believe me, age doesn't matter!"

Nazo pulled away. "That's not everything. I also ... I'm not pretty."

"Of course you are!"

"No I'm not!" Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "About two years ago, something happened and our house caught fire. I was alone on the third floor. There was an explosion, and something hit my head." She felt the scar covered by her massive tresses. "It knocked me out the window, and I landed on the shattered glass." She took off her gloves. "I have to buy a lot of concealer, but you can feel these horrible scars all over my arms and down my neck."

Yami took her hand. "Do you find me so superficial? I'm telling you, that sort of thing doesn't matter. Even if you landed on your face, I'd still see those eyes that shine brighter then the stars, and a smile that shames the gods."

Nazo blushed, but took back her hand. "There's more. The blast ... did something to my brain." Her eyes darkened. "I suffer from brain damage. I got severe amnesia, paranoia, and depression. By the time I woke up, I couldn't remember how to read, write, talk, or even who my parents were."

There was a pause, and Yami stared at her. "Anything else?"

"Kind of. I suffer from hallucinations. Side-affect from the drugs or the blast or who knows what! They used to come to me only when I slept, but then they started coming more and more." She held her head. "Sometimes, I feel like I can't tell the difference between reality and dreams anymore! I've spent so many hours in therapy, so many, convincing myself that it's all just my childish fantasy. My father... has a way of convincing me, too."

"What kind of dreams?" Yami had given up in his attempts to bring back a romantic mood, and now worried for her. Nazo's body shook, she seemed faint, and her voice sounded far away. 'She's a frightened child, a pitiful bird waiting to be saved, but scared of salvation at the same time.'

"In my dreams, I'm wearing this white, plain dress and a blue shawl, glittering with gold and jewelry. A strange hat ... like a bird headdress, is placed on my head, and all of these people bow down to me. I'm in a palace in the middle of the desert somewhere, and the air smells of sweet perfume." She paused again, trying to come back to what she knew as reality. "And here's the scariest part of all: I turn around, and there's this boy standing there beside me. He - he looks just like you, only he has brown skin, and is wearing-"

"-a crown with the Eye of Horus and falcon wings?"

Nazo's eyes shot open, showing something between fear and hope. "Y-yes!"

"Did he have the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yes! Yes, he did!"

Yami's mind began to race. The only way Nazo could have seen those images was if she was there back in Ancient Egypt. And if she was there by his side...

"Nazo, this is very important. Did he have a name?"

She went rigid. "I don't think so. At least, I didn't hear it." Her voice went shrill. "But what does it matter?! They're only hallucinations! Crazy illusions dreamt up by a crazy person!"

"No they aren't. They're memories from your past life." Yami put his hands on her shoulders and stared hard into her eyes.

Yugi, who had secretly been listening in on Yami's date, tensed up. {What're you doing?!}

"Nazo," said Yami, ignoring his hikari, "please listen to me."

He told Nazo everything he could think of. He told her about his true identity: The Nameless Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. He told her about the real monsters of his time, how they were sealed, and how the Mil. Items were created. He told her that his soul was stripped of individuality and trapped in the Puzzle for 3,000 years, until Moto Yugi solved it and reawakened him. He told her about how he possessed Yugi to battle Pegasus, about the god cards being based on real monsters, about Bakura and the Mil. Ring, about Shadi, Isis, Malik, Dartz...

Nazo only listened, eyes widening with growing horror. Had her visions been true after all? Or was Yami making it up?

"Listen," he said catching his breath, "I know you won't understand this at first, but it's all true! Isis Ishtal found out recently that I'm supposed to find my brother and ... and my wife! Nazo, I think you are her reincarnation! You must be! That's the only explanation!"

She shook her head. "No! It can't be! It's not true! Not true!"

Yami's grip tightened. "Nazo, you need to help me recover my memories. The fate of the world may depend on it! You need to rediscover yourself!"

Nazo shook her head more violently. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"IT IS!"

_SMACK! _The noise caused nearby birds to take flight. Nazo had stepped away, out of Yami's grasp. A red hand print now glowed on the pharaoh's cheek.

"I ... I'm no one's wife! I'm not a queen! It's impossible!" She gnashed her teeth. "How could I be?! I thought you were different! I - I actually thought I should trust you! Now you make up stories to confuse me even more! I never want to see you again!!" She ran off into the night.

* * *

The next day, Yugi called everyone to his house. He didn't care if his mother objected; his only concern was Yami, who had refused to come out of his soul room again.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Anzu.

"Yeah, I spied. He told Nazo about his past and who he really is."

"You're kidding," said Jonouchi.

Honda gaped. "Yugi, we're your best friends, went through the shit, even seen the diff between you and the other you, and WE hardly believe it!!"

"But if she's Yami's queen," pointed out Ryou, "why didn't she believe him?"

Anzu's eyes darkened. "She's gone through lot, you guys. Some things I'd rather not repeat. I don't blame her for getting scared."

"THAT'S scared!?" exclaimed Jonouchi. "A slap on the face that leaves a mark ain't exactly a love tap, ya know!"

"Get that reaction yourself," asked Ryou sarcastically.

"How much has she told you?" asked Otogi to Anzu.

"Not WHAT her dreams were, but I knew she's been having those dreams ever since her grandmother gave her the Bracelet. And she has no idea exactly what it's capable of!"

"That must have caused it," said Ryou.

"It makes sense," said Otogi. "About as much sense as things can get!"

Yugi frowned, fingering the Puzzle. "But what now?"

"I'll try talking to her," offered Anzu.

* * *

At around 3pm, Nazo exited the fifth department store she had shopped through. She wore a black shirt, reflective sunglasses, white jeans, black and white arm warmers, and her black coat. Nellie, her nanny, trailed behind her carrying only one bag; her own bubble bath from Bath & Bodyworks. "Feeling any better, Nazo-sama," she asked. "You always feel better after a bit of shopping."

Nazo ignored her. She couldn't get Yami out of her mind. Of all the people to make fun of her ... or was it all true?

"Nellie," she asked, "when was the last time I ... spoke that strange language in my sleep?"

Nellie tensed. "You're not havin' those odd dreams again, are ya? You know how the master gets when he-"

"I know," she snapped. "Just answer me."

Nellie thought. "I'd say about a month."

After I first met Yami,' she thought. As she walked, she heard her father's voice yelling at her to stop saying strange things, and how worthless she was to him. She nodded to herself. What kind of a queen am I if I'm worthless to my own father?'

Just then, a strange prickling sensation crawled up her spine. She was being watched. No,' she thought. No one watches me here. I'm far away from HIM now.' But the feeling wouldn't go away. "Nellie, can you put your bag in the car. I'll catch up later."

"Yes, Miss." Once Nellie had left, Nazo scanned the area. Stop it,' she told herself. Your paranoia is acting up again. No one follows you anymore. HE is back in your old town.' She started to walk faster, and felt her Bracelet glowing, warning her danger was near. What's going on?'

Just then, she accidentally bumped into Anzu. "Gomen," said Anzu. "Your butler said you'd be here."

Nazo glared. "Anzu, I'm in no mood to talk."

Anzu smiled. "Come on, Nazo-chan! We'll shop together. And it's cloudy today, so let me have those." She took off Nazo's glasses and gasped. Nazo's eyes were red. "You've been crying a lot!"

Nazo snatched the glasses, trying not to start crying again. "So? I-I had a bad night."

"I heard. Nazo-chan, Yami didn't lie to you."

"Leave me alone!" Nazo pushed past Anzu and hurried away. After a few yards, she noticed a person in the crowd wearing a trench coat following her. She sped up. He sped up, and was joined by another. Anzu caught up to Nazo. "Nazo-chan, please. I just wanna talk!"

Nazo stopped and pointed. "You see those men over there?"

"Yeah."

"I think they're following me. Go before you get hurt!" She tried to escape Anzu, but the other teen only quickened her pace. "If someone is following you," she said, "I'm not leaving your side!"

They hurried down the mall, though the parking lot, and into an alleyway. By then at least five men in trench coats were after them. Nazo turned around, reached into her coat, and took out two dice. "Lucky seven, boys," she said, and flung the dice onto one of them.

It exploded on contact, and Anzu let out a scream. The man was no man at all, but a living statue made of clay! It was shaped like a man wearing Egyptian armor and a nemes. **[1]**

Nazo pulled some playing cards from her coat and threw some at them like shurikins, cutting off various limbs to stop their pursuit. Next, she pulled out a roulette wheel and used it like a shakrum to destroy some of their heads. She caught it and held it out in challenge. "I DARE any clay toy to come near me!"

"What are they!?" demanded Anzu.

"They're called ushabties," said Nazo. **[2] **Then she exclaimed, "YOU CAN SEE THEM!?"

"Uh-huh!"

Nazo looked more confused than Anzu felt. "But-but they're all in my head! I-I-I don't understand!"

An ushabti gained on them and tried to grab Nazo, but Anzu pulled Nazo out of the way just in time, causing the clay hand to smash into a wall. Anzu shielded her from the flying bits. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Nazo, more afraid of Anzu than the shabti. "Why are you helping me?"

"DUH! That's what friends do!" Anzu grabbed Nazo's arm and sped her down another street. "I know a shortcut to your house."

"Anzu-chan ..."

Seconds later, down the street Anzu had turned onto, black smoke built up blocking their path. The girls halted. The figure of a man in black robes emerged like a bat spreading its wings. Wrinkles creased his sallow face, green eyes gleamed from their midst, his mouth was lost among the wrinkles, and a black tattoo of an ancient symbol covered the rest.

Nazo pulled Anzu behind her. "Minkabh," she whispered in horror.

"Nazo-chan, what's going on," asked Anzu, so terrified she feared she'd stop breathing.

The man's mouth opened, a gaping hole amid the creases. "Queen Shukura," he said, in a most horrible, screeching voice that made Anzu's bones freeze. "It took me two moons, but at last you are here."

"I'm not your queen," said Nazo desperately. "I keep telling you, my name is Tanaka Nazo!" Then, Anzu heard her mutter to herself over and over, "This is not real. I'm dreaming. I'm only dreaming."

Anzu's eyes widened. 'So THAT'S why Yami's story scared her so much! She's being chased by this guy who looks like a Rare Hunter!"

"Rare Hunter?" laughed Minkabh. He had a laugh that could shatter glass! "The Rare Hunters were fools! Such pitiful filth could only come from Egypt! Just like its royal family of 3,000 years ago!"

Nazo's grip on Anzu tightened, and she continued muttering to herself. Anzu held onto Nazo, praying something would happen. Why didn't I ask Jonouchi to come?! Or Yugi!? He'd use the Puzzle to-

"That Puzzle," said Minkabh, interested. "Do you mean the Millennium Puzzle?"

Anzu's blood froze. He reads minds!'

"Yes, dear girl, I do. Now," he bent over to get a better look at Anzu, his eyes piercing into her, "what do you know of the Millennium Puzzle?"

"That's none of your goddam business, Minkabh," snarled Nazo, keeping her body protecting Anzu.

"Such bravery," mocked the old man. "You're becoming more and more like your old self, Shukura. Tell me, are the rumors true? Has the Nameless Pharaoh re-awakened?"

"Oh God," squeaked Anzu.

Nazo took a step forward and took off her left arm warmer, exposing her Bracelet. "Stay away from her," she said. "I won't let you harm my friend!"

Anzu smiled slightly. "Nazo-chan ..."

"Petty tricks don't work on me, my dear Shukura," chided Minkabh. "I've been practicing magic since before the pharaoh Aknamkanon took the throne!" **[3]**

"Too bad," said Nazo, grinning. "Because I have some old friends back." She took out her DM deck and pulled out the first card with her left hand. "Unfriendly Amazon, _geisoo_!" **[4]** The Bracelet shone brightly, and a life-size figure of the Amazon woman appeared, crossbow drawn ready. "Amazon, attack!"

Minkabh muttered something in his native language, and a green ball of glowing light materialized, and shot down the Amazon's arrow. A second quick shot took down the Amazon herself. Nazo drew another card and screamed. "_Mageia_, Loyal Queen! Protect Anzu!" **[4]**

A golden image of a vulture descended upon Anzu, and she found herself protected by a magical shield of its wings. Another green ball of energy came and hit Nazo before she could draw another card.

"NO," Anzu screamed.

Nazo's clothes tore and her body burned slightly, but she remained on her feet. "Dark Magician Girl, _geisoo_!" A DMG appeared and shot out a wave of magic Minkabh blocked.

"Get out of here," yelled Nazo to Anzu. "I won't let you get-" Before she finished, another green ball struck down DMG and hit Nazo, knocking her unconscious.

Minkabh grinned. "Friends can be such a fortunate distraction." He waved his hand, and Nazo's limp body floated towards him. "If the Pharaoh wishes no harm to come to the girl, have him meet me in that building." He pointed to an abandoned factory. Anzu nodded, and Minkabh and Nazo disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

**Song of the chapter: "She's Got That Light" by Orange Blue**

**1 - nemes - a plain headdress worn by ancient Egyptians, including pharaohs**

**2 - shabti - clay soldiers (normally only a foot high) that supposedly guarded the pharaohs' tombs; the army of the dead**

**3 - Aknamkanon - for those of you fans not familiar with this name, its Yami's father.**

**4 - Ancient words meaning as follows: geisoo = protect, mageia = magic, dolos = trap**

* * *

Yugi: Ohaiyo minna-san! Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yami arrives to battle Minkabh for his and Nazo-san's life!! And there's something else that's troubling her, too! Something worse...

Next time, Yami VS Minkabh; Matching Game


	11. Chapter 10: Yami VS Minkabh, Memory Mat...

Yami: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh, Nazo got a bit cross with me after I told her my real identity. Then, she turns out to be my long-lost queen and gets kidnapped! As Jonouchi says, time to kick some serious ass!!

_**Chapter 10: Yami VS Minkabh; Matching Game **_

Nazo awoke to find herself strapped to a sacrificial Greek pillar on a platform overlooking a deep well, where a rusted machine lay quiet as a sleeping dragon. Her coat rested several feet away, her jewelry removed, and part of her shirt had been burned away to reveal more of her neck and shoulders.

"Good day to you, Your Highness," hissed a voice from the shadows.

Nazo's lip curled in a sneer. "Minkabh, you bastard! What do you want from me?! I'm telling you, I'm not a queen!"

Minkabh strolled to her side, so she could see every line on his ancient face and smell the powerful aroma of incense steaming from his body. "Shukura, even though you may not remember your past life, it matters not to me. I swore my vengeance over 3,000 years ago, and vowed to scour Hell itself to destroy you. But it won't be complete without the pharaoh and his brother to join you."

Nazo smirked. "Well, then you're out of luck! I don't know any pharaoh or his brother! You'll just have to let me go!"

Minkabh put his face close to hers, smelling her. "You know, it's been centuries since I've had the pleasure of having a woman by my side."

"W-what?"

His gnarled, twig-like fingers caressed her face. "Perhaps I should spend my time with you in a far more enjoyable sense." He pressed his wrinkled cheek against her cheek. "Maybe then you'll talk."

Nazo felt like she was going to be sick. "You do, and I'll smash your chest in!!"

Minkabh hesitated, then stuck out a long, black tongue and licked her face. Nazo gagged in revulsion, and then realized he had wiped off her make-up. Her scars, running down her neck and back, were now clearly visible.

"Honesty is always best, Shukura," he whispered in a mocking tone. "Now be still." He took a step away from her. "Your husband is here."

"I… I don't have a husband!!"

Minkabh's eyes darted back and forth. "I sense you, Pharaoh," he sang out into the dark. "Come out! Come out and play!"

Yami's form slowly became visible as the eye symbol on his forehead, shining in his anger, glowed through the dark. Minkabh smiled. "What took you so long, boy? Miss the bus?"

Nazo saw Yami and her heart froze. "Yami," she shrieked. "Get out of here! He'll kill you!!"

"Release Nazo at once," warned Yami. "I don't know who you are, but I am no force to be taken lightly."

"Nor am I, young Pharaoh, as you must remember. I was your father's old magician, Minkabh, who sailed the great seas to reach Egypt, but reduced himself to serve the foolish king."

Yami took a step forward, his arms crossed. "That would make you three millennia old! Impossible!"

Minkabh snorted. "So, you really don't know me. Bah! Damn that spirit for taking your memories! I see you even have a host instead of your own body. Such a bother!" The old magician waved a hand carelessly, and sent out two green bursts of magic.

Nazo struggled to get loose. "YAMI!!"

Yami stood perfectly still. The Puzzle glowed, and a golden shield protected him without effort. Darkness surrounded him once again, broken by the glowing eye on his forehead. "I'll say it once more, you shitty old man. Release… my… WIFE!!"

Minkabh cackled. "You have no idea the powers you are dealing with, boy! Look at you! You've even forgotten how to use your own power, and abuse the perfect power of the Millenium Puzzle!" He stared at it hungrily. "Such a treasure is wasted on you! Always was!"

Yami grabbed the Puzzle and glowered. "What do you now of it?"

Minkabh clenched his fists, suddenly angry. "I served your father for decades! Then, when I cheated at a game to sentence a lowly prisoner, you caught me in the act, and that bastard of a king banished me! ME!! Just for cheating in a game!!"

Yami closed his eyes. "The Shadow Games were sacred. Gods chose their fate, and not even a pharaoh had the right to tamper."

Nazo stared at the pair of them. Was this real? Was she dreaming? Was Yami really…

"The two of you had the power of the gods in your possession and never used it!! I helped contain that power to help you control it, and you still DIDN'T USE IT!!"

Yami couldn't conceal his surprise. "You mean YOU helped create the Millennium Items in the first place!?"

"Certainly! It was I who suggested the spell to control the monsters of ancient Egypt. It was I who chose the thieves to slaughter for the ceremony. And it was I who told your father years later, which caused his health to deteriorate, and him to eventually die." He grinned, pointed teeth flashing. "I had enough power to wield all seven Items at a time and claim the throne! Yet you, as heir, stopped me from claiming it! You, your criminal of a queen, and that pathetic brother of yours all forced me to be punished! Immortality is a punishment, and I'd gladly give my life at any time."

He stared eagerly at the Puzzle around Yami's neck. "Only the power of the completed Millennium Puzzle can rid me of my curse. But it appears that you have yet to complete it!"

Yami's eyes widened in recognition. That voice was the same as his vision! Within the Penalty Game Nazo had subjected him to, this was the man who tortured him and demanded the Puzzle! The man who killed Yugi!

'So, it WAS a vision from the future," Yami thought. 'And if I don't stop him, he'll kill Yugi and Nazo!'

"I'll play you for Nazo," he said.

Minkabh shook his head. "I thought she might be good collateral. She stays behind me at all times to make sure you do not attack me during our game."

"I NEVER CHEAT," Yami snarled. "Any more terms to abide by?"

Minkabh smiled, his wrinkles stretching. "If I win, I keep the girl until you find your brother, in which case I will return. If you win, you keep the girl."

"And you leave Japan forever," added Yami.

"No matter. I cannot set foot on Egyptian soil as long as you are within the living world. I do believe this game will be best performed in the Shadow Realm, don't you?"

"Which game-"

But Yami was cut short. Minkabh waved his arms. The machine, chasm, and room dissolved into complete darkness. It soon relit, illuminated by dozens of torches to expose Yami's throne room back in time. Yami himself was dressed for competition, wearing a red and gold helmet, cape, armlets, and shorts. Minkabh, looking centuries younger, wore a green and silver robe and helmet.

Nazo remained chained behind the throne several feet from Yami's reach. She wore a worn, white skirt, a weathered choker, a gold and blue vulture headdress, and nothing else. This does mean her top was totally exposed, like many servants in ancient Egypt. She closed her eyes once again, trying to convince herself she was dreaming.

Yami wished he could help her, or at least cover her up, but first thing was first. He had to battle Minkabh.

The wizard stepped toward a large table, where twenty five 4-inch cylinders stood, lined neatly five-by-five. He beckoned the pharaoh to him. "The game is similar to that which I played to sentence prisoners to their death. For you see, boy, Shukura was the thief you caught me trying to cheat that resulted in my banishment. It is time to learn your lesson. I won't have to cheat to beat you."

"Explain the rules."

"Gladly. Inside each cylinder, except one, are twenty-four balls, each with a color and a word. The object of the game is to collect as many pairs as possible. For each turn, you are given the chance to lift three cylinders. If two match, you keep them and receive one point."

"What if there is a tie?"

"There will not be, Boy Pharaoh." He held up two fingers. Instantly, a Duel Monsters card shot from Yami's pocket and into Minkabh's hand. He examined it. "So, this is the fate of your friend, Priest Mahado. Pity, he had such potential for magic." He flipped it over to show Yami's Dark Magician. He also pulled out a key. "This is the key to the queen's shackles." He placed them under one cylinder. "Whoever finds it and pairs it with an empty cylinder receives five points and ends the game."

Yami sneered. He did not want to risk losing his favorite card and Nazo. Then again, all he had to do was win a game! "I accept!"

"As if you had a choice. Heroes never do."

"GAME START!!"

"Beauty before age," said Minkabh, bowing in mock respect.

Yami lifted three cylinders. Two were blue and had a stork symbol. One was green and had a lotus. "One point on the first try," he said, taking the blue balls.

"It gets harder after a while, boy." Minkabh lifted two cylinders. One was red and had water lines; the other was the green lotus. For his third choice, he lifted the one Yami had just moments ago. Only now, it was red water.

"How…"

"This is the Shadow Realm," informed Minkabh, taking the red balls. "Nothing is ever the same. Your turn."

The game continued until Yami had three points and Minkabh had five. The magician spoke true when he said it got harder, because there were now empty cylinders to consider. He lifted three more: one yellow wheat-plant and two empty ones.

"Pathetic," said Minkabh, finding another pair. "It seems your memory really was damaged!"

Yami sneered. He lifted two cylinders to reveal two orange storks, and to his shock, the last one revealed the Dark Magician and Nazo's key!

"Too bad," said Minkabh with a bone-chilling smile. "You receive one point instead of five!"

Yami watched closely as Minabh lifted an empty cylinder and one with a yellow ball. He concentrated hard on the field. Don't find the Magician. Don't find the Magician!' Minkabh lifted another empty cylinder.

That's it,' Yami screamed in his mind. It's just like Magic Silk Hats! The Dark Magician appears when and where I wish it!' He lifted one cup. A purple eye. He lifted another. Empty. He waited, staring intently at one last cylinder, praying. Mahado, if you can do anything, obey your pharaoh and protect your queen!' He lifted the cylinder ... and let out a sigh of relief. "I win," he said.

Minkabh snorted. "Fine, I concede boy, but only because I need you and your wife searching for your brother." His eyes met Yami's, and green and red sparks shot between them. "However, I will make sure your reunion is not a happy one." Once again, he disappeared and a puff of black smoke.

* * *

The dome to the Shadow Realm lifted, and Jonouchi kicked the door of the warehouse down. "Yami," he called. "Where are-" He almost fell into the machinery, but was caught by Otogi and Honda.

"Yami-kun," called Ryou, leaning over the edge. "You down there?"

"Hai," Yami called back. "Catch!" He threw something small and gold up, and Jonouchi caught the key. "Help Nazo! She's closer to you! I'll climb out!"

"Got it!" Jonouchi rushed around the opening and found Nazo in chains. She had reverted back into her torn street clothes, but her make-up had been washed away, exposing her horrible scars and blemishes. She hardly seemed to notice Jonouchi pull her down, and muttered to herself in a traumatized daze.

"Nazo-chan," Anzu cried, trying to shake her to consciousness. "Nazo-chan, can you hear me?"

Otogi waved his hand in front of her face. Honda snapped his fingers by her ear. "She's gone bye-bye," whispered Honda to Anzu.

Yugi pulled himself out of the gap in the floor with the help of Jonouchi and Ryou. "One good thing about being small," he joked, "is you can get out of tight spots easier!"

The boys laughed and helped dust their friend off. "You okay, Yugi," asked Ryou.

"Un! How's Nazo?"

At the sound of her name, Nazo recognized Yugi, and started to back away, panicking. "No! St-Stay away! This isn't real! I'm not here!"

Anzu approached her. "Nazo-chan, calm down!"

"NO!!" Nazo backed up until she bumped into the wall. Then she held herself and sank to the ground. "Please go away! Please!"

Otogi took out his cell phone. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No," said Anzu. "They'd tell her parents, and we don't want them to know about his." She sat on her heels to be level with Nazo. "We'll handle this ourselves, and she can spend the night at my house."

"Why," asked Honda.

Nazo muttered, "I won't be missed at home. Nobody notices me. I'm not important. I stink up my family name."

The others gaped at her. It boggled their minds that someone could think something like that about themselves. No one could relate to her except Jonouchi. He bent down next to Anzu, his eyes dark. "You're not like that, Nazo. We're all here for you, no matter what happens. Whoever told you you were nothin'… they're wrong!"

Nazo blinked at him. Yugi wanted to help too, so he kneeled down on Anzu's other side. "Even if you push us away, we'll be in the background to defend you and comfort you. Minkabh won't hurt you anymore."

"It isn't only Minkabh," Jonouchi whispered to Yugi. Yugi looked to his friend, and he realized that the other teen's face was hard set on Nazo's.

Nazo's eyes darkened. "You don't understand. Nobody does. I have no clue about my past. I don't even know why I exist. I have no real skills-"

"No skills?" Yugi asked. "I think Kaiba would tip his hat to your gaming prowess!"

"Let her talk this out," Jonouchi instructed.

Nazo held herself harder, trying not to cry. "Daddy's gonna be mad when he gets home next Sunday. He's gonna find out about my cards. He's gonna know I've had more hallucinations and dreams. He's gonna yell at me, or starve me, or ... or ..." The tears started flowing down her cheeks. "And he's right! He's always right! What good am I? I'm no queen of Egypt! I'm no gifted student or duelist! I'm a brain-damaged, ugly, gambling bitch with no face. No face at all. Lost in the fire."

Anzu's eyes watered. "Nazo-chan."

"Most want to live a happy life. Me? I want to have a life!" Her eyes closed. "After two years, I hardly know who I am! Why? What did I do to deserve this? Can't I at least know that? Aren't I worth at least that?!"

"Nazo," said Jonouchi trying to think up a wise analogy, "uh ... What we are born to is something none of us can control. It-it's like Poker! The cards we get at our start are the ones we gotta deal with and figure out. A lot of us get real shitty cards right away." He paused, and his friends understood how person his speech really was. "But, even if you get bad cards, you can still pull through it! Nothing can get completely hopeless! Especially when you get cards like us." He glanced at the others around him. "We love you! We all know that you can be kind of a cold witch sometimes, but we know you're a good person overall. Your past don't matter to us! We love you for you!"

'If only Jonouchi knew that was more universal then he thinks,' thought Yugi as Yami's transparent form put his hand on their friend's shoulder.

Nazo turned her face away. "You can't understand! No one can! I'm not worth such time or pity! I'm a freak! I don't even remember my favorite color! I take pills like popcorn! I've spent more time in a psych sofa then at school!" Her voice rose to a shrill, angry sob. "I need a picture of my parents on my dresser to fucking remember who they are every goddam morning!!" She shut her eyes tight. "How can you be so sure of my feelings when NONE of you can know how it feels not to know yourself!?"

Then something odd happened. Nazo felt someone take her wrist and pull her into their arms. She opened her eyes and found herself in Yami's warm embrace. He held her for a moment and said, "I understand."

The Bracelet glowed in sync with the Puzzle, and Nazo remembered Yami's story from the night before. She remembered how desperate he looked at the prospect of finding his queen, and the sadness in his eyes as he described his life thus far; so uncertain and full of horrors. She buried her face into his chest. "My Pharaoh..." she whispered.

* * *

Yugi: Ohaiyo minna-san! At least Nazo believes us now! Hopefully the weekend will go by without anything weird happening. I've got finals this coming week!

Next time, "Memories In the Moonlight; The Millenium Items Stolen!!"


	12. Chapter 11: Memories In the Moonlight

Yami: Last time, I fought Minkabh, a magician who created the Millennium Items, to save Nazo's life. Now, I have to make sure her sanity is in the right place, too!

**_Chapter 11: Memories in Moonlight_**

Yugi fell asleep quickly around 8 o'clock, not bothering to take off his Puzzle. He had told his mother Anzu got mugged, and that he and his buds tried to catch the robber. Whether or not she believed him, Yugi didn't really care. They got into a fight over it, and Yugi felt really guilty for talking back to his mom. He hoped things would be better by morning.

Yami, who normally rested while Yugi slept, stayed awake almost the entire night. His mind was full of Nazo/Shukura. If only he could stay with her; they needed to talk. But Anzu insisted Nazo rest for a while before they tried to work things out further.

"Nazo is my queen," Yami thought aloud. "I must be with her! She is not well! I should be by her side!"

He heard the downstairs chimes strike two, and figured he had better try to sleep if he was going to convince Yugi to sneak out to Anzu's house the next morning. Just as his eyes began to droop, he heard a soft tap at the window. Sure not to wake Yugi, he took over the teen's body and looked outside.

Nazo threw another pebble to be sure she had gotten Yami's attention, and waved when she saw she had. Yami opened the window. "What are you doing here," he called out as loudly as he dared.

"I came to talk," called Nazo in return. "Can I come up?"

Yami looked around, and then pointed to a tall tree nearby. "If you can climb that!"

Nazo nodded, quickly scaled the tree, and entered Yugi's room. Yami smiled. "You look radiant," he commented. She wore a white nightdress with a lace, black robe. "Yami, is what happened today-"

"-the same kind of thing that's been going on ever since I first awoke from the Puzzle? Yeah, it is."

"Oh." Nazo looked away, searching for the right questions to ask. "How - how long have you known?"

"Known who I am? Only a few months, actually. Isis Ishtal told me a week before Battle City. Before that… there's nothing. It's like my life really started as soon as Yugi finished the Puzzle. Then, I was just a shell; a tool used to help Yugi defeat those who picked on him, including Pegasus."

"Maybe I've had it easy in comparison." She bowed her head. "Maybe, I don't know, I shouldn't feel like I'm in Hell while you're so strong after all you've been through."

"Not at all! I've had Aibou-tachi by my side the entire time."

"Aibou?"

"That's what I call Yugi. We're really close. He allows me to remain and host my spirit whenever I need to live a little. You had no one. I think being alone in the darkness is Hell."

Nazo's eyes filled with tears again. "I feel," she admitted, "like an incomplete puzzle ... that no one can solve."

Yami lifted her chin. "So have I. But now I know _you_ are one of those missing parts. I am here with you now. You are no longer in the darkness alone."

Nazo fell into Yami's arms, silent sobs of happiness shaking her body. She loved him! He loved her! Somehow, that was a fact she could hold onto forever. The man of her dreams was real, holding her in his tender arms, never letting her go.

She paused. Inspired, she began to kiss his neck. Yami held her close, and rubbed his hands down the small of her back. He felt her scars but did not care. To him her warmth, her body, meant far more. He touched her Bracelet ...

The room around them dissolved. Nazo straightened up and noticed they were now in a royal bed-chamber, lined with perfumed sheets, gold carvings, and lotus blossoms by the window. The full moon shone down upon their bronze skin, sparkling off of their jewelry and crowns.

Yami let out a chuckle. "Welcome home, my queen," he whispered.

"Where is this?"

"A memory, I guess. And judging by our attire, our marriage occurred not too long ago." He kissed her hand. "Does this prove to you who I am?"

She stared at him, taking in his royal robe, crown, tunic, and finally his crimson eyes. In reply, she untied her own robe and let it fall to her feet.

Yami, releasing passion he had bottled up since the moment he saw her in the moonlight, began to undo her necklace and pull down her dress. Her tan skin invited him, and he hurriedly pulled off his shirt. Nazo remained still, feeling the pleasure of his hands over her, then watching his slender, yet defined muscles as he threw his garments to the floor.

All doubt of the other's feelings erased from both of their minds. Yami pulled her gently to him, and the skin-to-skin contact sparked a fire that quickened their hearts and their blood. The very magic of shared space, him with her and her with him, melded the two into one.

Yami's lips brushed against hers, just enough to leave her wanting more. So warm, so moist, so sweet was the encounter that Nazo leaned forward to accept them fully. Should she be so greedy with the pharaoh? Perhaps not, but it was the added allure of the forbidden that beckoned her.

Her kisses led down to his bare chest. She could sense his heart beating wildly inside his warm, tender exterior. She felt his lips pass over her tresses and ears, and she could only let out a small moan of pleasure and happiness. Her destiny was here, within his arms, protected for all of eternity, and loved for even longer. She was alive for the first time, fully awake to her own emotions.

Yami's face moved more wildly about her head. He wanted more! He wanted her so badly his own body ached! Everything about her tempted him, and his subconscious knew only one thing: A pharaoh is guaranteed to all he desired.

As he prepared to take their love to the next phase, he sensed Nazo's muscles stiffen. Not willing to accept any distractions, he attempted to continue, but Nazo pulled away.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I heard something," she whispered.

Nazo's Bracelet glowed brightly, and the surroundings dissolved. Luckily, they were both still dressed in reality. She stood up, and with all of the will-power she possessed, pulled herself away from Yami's arms to check the door.

The hallway was very dark, but she could make out the stumbling figure of a woman ambling down the hallway.

Yami kissed the back of Nazo's neck. "Ignore her," he whispered.

"She's coming here," Nazo whispered harshly. She scanned the room, and ducked into the closet to hide. Yami groaned and got into Yugi's bed. 'So damn close!!'

Yugi's mother opened the door slowly. She closed her robe and looked Yami's way. Yami scrunched into a ball, shrinking himself in a sense, and made soft breathing noises as if Yugi was only asleep. 'If she notices the difference, Yugi will kill me!'

But the woman noticed nothing strange. She sat on Yugi's chair, watching him for a minute or two. Then she gazed down at the papers on Yugi's desk. Most of them were notes the teen had taken during his classes. Finals were that week, and he had to study. But some were doodles of DM monsters and hearts with Anzu's name.

The woman sighed, and Yami noted off-hand how tired she looked. "Yugi-chan," she whispered, more to herself since she figured Yugi was asleep. "You're growing up so quickly! You're still so frail ... like a little angel without wings."

'What's an angel,' Yami wondered.

"Maybe I should just accept it, and let you make your own decisions about who your friends should be."

'That'd be nice,' Yami thought more bitterly.

She walked over and sat gently at the foot of his bed. "My little boy ... Ii tenshi no watashi ... I'm just worried about you! Not about bullies picking on you, but those guys you chose as friends! They're so ... so violent looking! You can handle bullies picking on you, but you're not strong enough for friends to." **[1]**

{What?}

"So innocent ... I'm very lucky to have you. But there are so many bad people out there who are going to take advantage of you." Mrs. Moto stroked Yugi/Yami's hair. "I wish I could protect you from them. Trusting people so quickly ... so fully ... Your fragile heart would break if one of your friends pressured you into something bad."

'None of them would while I'm around! This woman is too paranoid!' But then Yami had a thought. HE was still in Yugi's body!! If he'd made love to Nazo, it would be using _Yugi's_ body, not his!

Yugi's mother stood up to leave. "I love you, Yugi-chan! Please, _please_ remember that!" And with that, she was gone.

Yami felt lower then dirt. To him, he'd single-handedly proven Mrs. Moto's point of Yugi's easy-to-win-trust. Yami, Yugi's protector, partner, and best friend, almost caused the boy to lose his virginity and the trust Yugi so dearly held in him!

Nazo slunk out of the closet, eyes lowered. "I oughta go," she whispered.

"Nazo," said Yami, sitting up in bed. "I ... I'm so sorry about all this." {RA!! Why did Yugi have to give me such a bothersome conscience!?}

She nodded. "I know." She opened the window, but looked back to Yami. "What will happen to you once you get back your memories?"

"I ... I don't know..."

Nazo nodded again, but smiled at her true love. "I can wait," she said, then disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yami thought it best to leave water under the bridge (i.e. NOT to tell Yugi about Nazo's visit), but he did tell his pal about Mrs. Moto coming in.

Yugi looked up from his book. "She didn't see a difference, right?"

{No, don't worry. Our secret's safe.}

"Good," sighed Yugi. He continued working on a math problem. "I gotta remember to make all this up to her later. I'll treat her to dinner or something over the break."

He peered over Yugi's shoulder. {Why do you study, anyway?}

"High school grades are important if I want to become an archeologist someday!"

{Don't you have Computers on Monday, and Math on Tuesday?}

"Un! But I won't have enough time after school tomorrow to study for Math, so I'm studying now. We're gonna visit Isis-san and introduce Nazo."

{But you both have finals! And you're terrible with Computers!}

"I'm bad at Math, too," admitted Yugi, crossing out the numbers he'd just written. "But maybe Isis-san will know how to find your brother. He's the only part left until you get your memories back!"

{Horus! How many times have we heard THAT phrase?! Yugi, if studying is so important to you, put yourself before me for once. You're almost never selfish! Now's a time you should be!}

Yugi giggled a little. "Now you're getting silly, Mou hitori no boku! I'm happy, and I want others to be happy too! And I know you can't be without your memories!" Yugi sharpened his pencil. "Now, can you at least go away? When I see you around, all I can think about is Ancient Egypt and Duel Monsters!"

* * *

On Monday afternoon, after Yugi's terrible Computers final, Yugi-tachi arrived at the museum to speak to Isis, but were shocked to find out she was not there.

"Ms. Ishtal left about a week ago after urgent happenings in Cairo," said one of the guards.

"NANI?!" exclaimed Jonouchi, over-reacting as usual. "We need to talk to her NOW!!" Honda and Ryou held him back.

"Do you know when she'll be back," asked Anzu.

"I have not been given such information."

Nazo sighed. "Oh well! I actually wanted to meet her face-to-face."

Yugi asked, "Un? How do you know her?"

"Her father is a sponsor, remember," said Ryou.

"Do you really think my dad would sponsor something this cool?! I hack into his computer and send the money myself!"

As the group continued to talk, Isis' personal manager ran up. "Wait!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Are you Moto Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Ms. Ishtal left a letter for you about a week ago, and this one just came in." He handed Yugi two envelopes. "I'm sorry, but we were unaware of your area of residence."

"Ya coulda mailed it to 'im," muttered Jonouchi.

Honda slapped the back of his friend's head. "I'm not even gonna tell ya how stupid that sounded!"

Yugi examined the dates, and opened the first one. He read it through silently, and his eyes grew wide. "Something wrong," asked Ryou.

"Lemme read the next one and I'll tell you." The next letter was longer, and by the time Yugi finished, he'd grown pale. "Okay," said Anzu, "now we know something is very wrong!"

Yugi gulped and read the first letter aloud. " 'Pharaoh, forgive my rushed absence, but I'm sure you will understand. As a member of the Federal Bureau of Archaeology, I must aide in the investigation of the recent rise of criminal activity around the Valley of the Kings. More and more artifacts are being stolen from various tombs and ruins. I'm not sure whether or not it has anything to do with the Millennium Items, but I pray that it does not." **[2]**

"Well, that ain't bad," said Honda. "Too bad for the scientists, but-"

"It's not only the archeologists affected by this, Honda-kun," snapped Ryou. "Such priceless artifacts are a part of the Egyptian culture!! Tomb robbing dates back millennia, but it was officially banned not too long ago!"

"Something you'd know full well, Bakura," joked Jonouchi.

"What does the next letter say," asked Nazo.

Yugi read the second, longer letter. "Pharaoh, my worst fears are realized! I had not heard from Malik in ages, so I decided to visit him while in Cairo. To my horror, neither he nor Rishid were home! Panicked, I searched for my friend and the only other person I knew could help me, Shadi. He is gone as well! As are the other six Millennium Items!!'

" 'There is now no doubt in my mind that Shadi's disappearance is the cause of the recent spree of robberies. It is also my belief that someone is after the Puzzle and Bracelet even as you read this. I cannot abandon my post here for the time being, but I shall return as soon as I can. All is not lost, however. I've heard rumors of documents pertaining to the time period after the Nameless Pharaoh, in which his fate and that of his family are mentioned.' "

"Holy shit," muttered Jonouchi.

The group was silent for a minute, then the manager asked, "Should I send a response?"

"I think Jonouchi summed it up," said Anzu.

Yugi re-read the letter silently. Yami separated and read over his shoulder. {The less people who know about this, the better.}

{Un! But what can we do? I still have finals all week! Then I'm working for Jichan during vacation!}

{Aibou, as much as I hate it, there is nothing we can do until Isis finds out more information, like who is responsible for Shadi and Malik's disappearance.}

{You don't think it's Minkabh?}

{As long as I am in this world, he cannot set foot on Egyptian sands.}

{He might be working with someone in this realm.}

{That's my guess.} Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. {Looks like we're in danger once again. Such is life partnered with an ancient king, ne?}

Yugi managed a weak smile. "Okay," he said aloud. "I'll write something out and send it myself. Thank you, sir."

* * *

**1 - Ii tenshi no watashi - My little white/pure angel**

**2- Valley of the Kings - the site of the tombs of many kings**

* * *

Yugi: In the next chapter, its the last day of finals, and my date with Anzu. Kami, I've gone against evil spirits, crazy magicians, powerful monster cards, and even gotten my soul stolen. But somehow...I'm more scared now than ever!!

Next episode; Dreams of the Past, Hopes for the Future


	13. Chapter 12: Dreams and Hopes

Yami: Last time, Nazo and I are started to get closer... And bad news comes in when we find out Isis is out of the country, Shadi and Malik are missing, and the Items have been stolen! What now?

**_Chapter 12: Dreams of the Past, Hopes for the Future_**

As the rest of the week passed by, Yugi slept little and studied as much as he could. He, Jonouchi, and Honda had among the lowest GPA of their class. He almost forgot about his and Anzu's date on Friday. Luckily, he only had one final on that day: History, his favorite subject.

Thursday night, Yugi tried to read over his text book quickly, but fell asleep at his desk. The next morning, Yami had to wake Yugi up. {Aibou! Haiyaku, Aibou! Today's the big day!}

"Sssnrrx-?! What? Huh?"

{Yugi, you're gonna be late for school!}

Yugi's eyes shot open. Yami normally slept in later than he did, so if Yami woke him up... He glanced at his clock. "8:30!? KUSO!! I missed the bus!!" He was already dressed from the previous day, so he ran downstairs, grabbed his bag, and sped down the street without saying a word to his family.

He failed to realize until he arrived at school that he had forgotten his shoes and his lunch. He slipped on his school shoes, took out his test book, and hurried to class. **[1] **The bell rang just as he turned the corner of the hall. The noise scared him, he slipped, and slid on his face until crashing into the door.

The rest of the class looked up at the crash. Yugi opened the door and dashed to his seat. "Glad you could join us, Mr. Moto," said Ms. Ryusake.

"Gomen-nasai," panted Yugi. He did not know he had a large red skid mark on his face, his clothes were wrinkled from being slept in, and he had at least two pencils sticking out of his un-brushed hair.

The teacher pulled one out and handed it to him. "Since it's the last day, Yugi, I'll ignore the tardy. Get ready for your test."

Jonouchi gave him a thumbs up, and Yugi groaned. 'I hope this isn't a bad omen for tonight,' Yugi thought.

* * *

"Nice save," said Honda, punching Yugi on the arm. "Just made it!"

"By the skin of my teeth!" exclaimed Yugi. "That was way too close for comfort! If Yami hadn't gotten me up..."

"You only would have flunked the one subject yer gettin' an A in," said Jonouchi.

The group spotted Anzu and Nazo talking, and Jonouchi motioned them to a corner first. "Gambare, Yugi," he said. **[2]**

"No problem," said Ryou with a wink.

"Show her what a cool guy you are," said Honda.

Yugi nodded, took a deep breath, and then walked out into the hallway. As soon as he saw Anzu again, he lost his confidence. He wanted to run back to the corner where the other boys were. But Nazo called out, "Oy Yugi!"

Yugi held up a hand in greeting. "Yo!"

Anzu closed her locker. "Ready to go?"

"Ah - well - you see – uh," Yugi looked down. "Can we sorta stop at my house first?"

"Why?"

Yugi's eyes disappeared under his bangs. "I kinda forgot my shoes this morning."

Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Nazo all face-vaulted.

"That's fine," said Anzu. "What time's the show?"

"I got tickets for four o'clock, so we have time."

"Then we'll meet over at the CinePlex in a half hour. Sound good?"

"Un! Arigato, Anzu!"

Anzu gave a short nod, then walked out with Nazo. "See you there!"

* * *

Jonouchi watched as Nazo said goodbye to Anzu outside the latter's home. He waited for a minute, and then followed Nazo toward her house. A block away, Nazo stopped. "I know you're there, Jonouchi," she hissed. "You know I hate being followed!"

"Oooo! Ice Woman is back in action, ne," mocked Jonouchi.

Nazo whirled around. Her eyes flashed. "I can be far colder, so do not test me! What do you want? Why did you purposely wait for no witnesses?"

"Boy, ain't you on the ball," said Jonouchi, but he quickly turned serious. "Nazo, I want you to come with me to the police station."

"Turning me in?"

"Not you, yer dad."

A triangle symbol glowed on her forehead, the same way an eye glowed on Yami's whenever he got vengeful. "What," she snarled, "the _fuck_ are you talking about?!"

Jonouchi did not flinch. "I'm talkin' about Saturday."

"I'd rather forget about it!"

"I can't. I'm probably the only one o' those guys who read between the lines. The way you talked; it was programmed into you. The way you acted; you thought one of us would hit you. Or something worse." He took a few casual steps forward, and she backed away defensively. "See? You right away thought I'm gonna hit ya!"

"Daddy does not hit me!! You're invading my personal space!"

"I'm still like ten feet away from ya!" He bent down to her eye-level. "Has he ever touched you?"

"_Pervert!!_ My body is _none_ of your business!!"

Jonouchi kicked a stone on the street. "Look, I've been there. You think you're worthless 'cus your dad keeps tellin' you that. You never have time to think it out yerself, 'cus he's 'Daddy,' so he must be right. And when he hits ya ... That's gotta be normal, right? It happens all the time. Why tell anyone about it? Other people won't understand."

Nazo started to turn, eyes in shadow. "That Shadow Game you gave me," said Jonouchi, "it reminded me of all of that. Those were tough times. But I got help. My dad's in jail now. And I'm livin' off his life savings in an apartment of my own. My sis visits me all the time. She's even there now." His eyes connected with hers. "You can be better off, Nazo! Let me help you!"

"Keh," Nazo said. "You're taking things too far. Everything's okay now. I'm not going to take any of his shit anymore."

"How?"

"I have more confidence in myself. I won't let him walk all over me!"

Jonouchi shook his head. "It ain't gonna be so easy. I'm a low-class kid with no job or position. He's a big shot workin' fer Kaiba Corp. I need you to tell the police. It can't be only me!"

"Keep the police out of this!" She walked off. "It's my business!"

Jonouchi spat. "Idiot! I'll give her until Sunday to change her mind. That's when she said he's comin' home. Didn't she?"

* * *

Anzu laughed. "Yugi! That's the third jumbo burger you've had!"

"Really," Yugi asked wiping his face. "I didn't notice! I was real hungry!"

The couple ate heartily after watching the movie. Yugi now wore a clean pair of dark-blue jeans, a nice gray long-sleeved shirt, and his usual choker and armbands. Anzu hand changed into a white blouse, yellow skirt, and wore a ribbon in her hair. Not too fancy, but dressy enough.

She drank the rest of her soda. 'Yugi sure has been eating more than usual lately. Maybe I'm just imagining things.' She thought about the long-stemmed rose Yugi had brought her when he arrived to pick her up. 'Is he really serious about us getting together? I've known him for years, but dating? It's surreal!'

Yugi sipped his own soda. His thoughts were about the movie, or at least what happened during it. Instead of paying attention to the screen, he focused on Anzu. At one point he tried to put his hand on hers. It took him over half the movie to sum up the courage to try. Her soft hand lay on the armrest, and he reached out to place his hand on it, but she pulled away to snack on gummy bears!

'So much for that,' he thought miserably.

Anzu gazed out the window. "Still wanna take a walk in the park?"

"Yeah!" Anzu started to get her purse to help pay, but Yugi waved his hand. "My treat!" He paid the cashier, and helped Anzu out of her seat.

"You're such a sweet guy," she said.

They walked along the main walkway for a while before turning off into some smaller paths. The sun was setting, and the streetlamps began turning on. Yugi inhaled the sweet scent of the crisp, end of winter air mixed with flowers and cherry blossoms. 'There's no one I'd rather spend a sunset with! But how can I say that without it sounding so corny!?' He absent-mindedly took her hand as they walked.

"The cherry trees are so pretty this time of year, don't you think," said Anzu.

He wanted to say, 'Nothing is as pretty as you,' but instead he said, "Yeah, they are nice. It usually takes another couple of weeks before they're in full bloom." After a minute, both realized they were walking holding hands, and promptly let go.

"Hey look!" Anzu pointed at a sandbox with rusting playground equipment. "Its gotten so old! The paint's peeling off!" She turned to him. "You lead me here on purpose, didn't you?"

Yugi grinned. "Kind of!"

Anzu walked over to the trees near the swings. "Let's see... It was just after I came to Japan, so it was ... Wow! Nine years ago!"

Yugi walked out to the ladder of the slide. "Yup! Nine years next month! I was new in town too, so I just stayed by this slide and worked on that cube-puzzle Ji-chan gave me."

"And I danced by myself under these trees. With the sakura blossoms falling, I thought I was in a fairy land, so I sang a little. God, that was a mistake! A bunch of boys came over and asked me why I was twirling around in such a 'girly' way. I said it was 'cuz I was a girl!" She fingered her skirt. "I was wearing jeans ... I didn't know most little girls in Japan wore skirts."

"Not always, but mostly. You started crying, so I came over," he walked toward her, "like this and said, 'I think your dance is pretty!'"

Anzu giggled. "You were so kawaii! I thought you were five!"

"You thought I was weird, ne? Just coming up to a strange girl and saying something like that?"

"I lived in New York! What did you expect?"

"What's it like in America anyway? Why's it so special?"

"Oh, it's not _that_ much different! I just wanna go back in order to go to a good dance school. NYU is one of the best in the world." She closed her eyes, picturing herself on stage. "Someday I'm going to play the lead on Broadway as Dark Magician Girl! I've learned those steps since I was little. That's my ultimate dream!"

Yugi gave a very sad smile. He'd heard this statement so many times in his life. But if she planned to move back to America, she'd leave him behind.

_Flashback "Stick up for yourself and be a man for once," said Honda. _

_Flashback Ryou said, "Ya know, you gotta have more confidence in yourself." "Yeah," Jonouchi added. "If ya don't, you'll be a pushover forever." _

_Flashback {Yugi, you're almost never selfish! Now's a time you should be!}_

Yugi stared at Anzu's face. For a moment, the falling blossoms could not have a finer color and diamonds not match the sparkle in her eyes, so filled with hope. 'How can I act selfishly when this means so much to her?' He walked along beside her. "I know it!"

"Know what?"

"You'll become a great dancer, and dance in that play!" He held a fist in front of him. "Not only do you have the talent of a pro, but the beautiful heart of a pure magician. You fit her part perfectly!"

Anzu beamed at Yugi. "Yugi..."

He held up his hands like a camera with Anzu in the center. "I can see it now. Hundreds of people gathering inside that theatre, with many more outside demanding tickets. The orchestra tunes up as the audience takes their seats." He flattened his hands. "A hush falls over the crowd. The lights dim. The curtain rises." He lifted his hands, mimicking his words. The band starts to play! And there you are, in full costume, flying high above ready to make your big entrance!"

"Oh Yugi ... You see it all so clearly ..."

"That's because I'll be in the front row. I don't know how I'd ever get there, but I will, and I'll be cheering you on," he cupped his hands to his mouth, " 'Gambare!! Gambare, Anzu-chan!!' "

"What's all that ruckus?" Yugi and Anzu jumped at the newcomer's voice. It belonged to an old man carrying a violin case and wearing an old suit. "What're you kids doin' out here? Havin' a party?"

Yugi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha, just sharing some memories 'n stuff."

"Well, be careful. This place isn't too friendly at night. Especially to a kid and his nanny."

Yugi looked away. He knew the man didn't mean the comment to be so cruel, but it still made Yugi so embarrassed hearing that said in front of Anzu.

"I am not his nanny," called out Anzu. "I'm his date!"

Yugi nearly jumped out of his socks! 'Did ... did she ... did she really...'

Anzu stepped out towards the man. "He's a sixteen-year-old guy whose smart, sweet, and the World Champion of Duel Monsters! He's one of the most famous guys in Japan!!"

The man blinked a couple of times. "Oh! Geez, girlie, I didn't mean nothin' by it! And who are you to be hangin' around such an important guy?"

Yugi stepped forward, and proudly proclaimed, "She's my best friend, the most wonderful girl I know, and the next star on Broadway!" He snapped his fingers. "Say mister, do you know any songs from the play 'Dark Magician Girl and the Stone?'"

"Why, yes I do."

"Can you play it for us?"

"You got 100 yen?"

"Un!" Yugi turned to Anzu. "Hey, Anzu, would you like to dance? I'm not very good, but you can help me."

Anzu touched Yugi's cheek, which instantly reddened. "Sure!"

* * *

Nazo was in the living room sorting her cards when she heard her mother come home from one of her many parties. She quickly stuck them back into her many pockets and stood up to greet her mother.

"Hello, Dahling," drolled her mother. "Behaving yourself?"

"Yes, Mummy Dearest," Nazo sighed. "How was your party?"

"Oh, quite nice today. But it was only a luncheon. Some of the wives of the biggest executives in Kaiba Corporation ate together and talked about this and that. Mrs. Umizaki complained about the weather as usual…"

Nazo tuned her mother out and thought about what Jonouchi had said earlier. 'It's none of his business,' she repeated. 'Besides, when Dad gets home on Sunday, I'll handle it myself.'

"…and I was so disappointed that Kaiba-sama's fiancé failed to show. Oh, she's just the kind of person you must meet, Dahling! So pretty and refined! I had hoped to arranged a play-date."

'Sounds like a real pip,' Nazo grumbled mentally.

"Excuse me, Tanaka-san," said Shunsuke, the butler, "but didn't you say she was with Kaiba-sama in America? Perhaps the Master will set up a meeting."

"Dad's in America to meet Kaiba," asked Nazo.

"Yes dear, don't you recall? Your father means to sell off those rare cards of yours."

Nazo put her hand on the part of her jacket that hid the cards. 'Oh no! What'll happen when he realizes he doesn't have them anymore?!'

* * *

Less than an hour later, Yugi led Anzu to her door. She stayed in her doorframe to talk to him. "I really had fun tonight."

"I'm glad! That's all I wanted for you." Silence. Yugi looked down, trying to think up something to say. "Hey, your grass is really," he hopped a little, "springy!"

"Yeah," muttered Anzu off-hand. "Dad waters it...a lot."

"Yeah, water it." Another stretch of silence. Both felt like they should maybe do something, but before they made another move, Anzu's dad called out to her from inside.

"Okay, I'm coming," called Anzu back. "Goodnight, Yugi." She kissed him on the forehead, and went inside.

Yugi waited a moment, taking it all in, then walked away. Once they'd left Anzu's block, Yami popped out of the Puzzle and screamed, {I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!!} Yugi smirked as Yami split from the Puzzle. {You could have kissed her at any time! Why didn't you!?}

{I'm saving it, I guess.}

{FOR WHEN!?}

Yugi laughed. {You're more upset than I am!}

{Upset, no. Frustrated, yes!}

{I know you might not understand, but I think a first kiss should be really special. Tonight didn't feel like the right time. Besides, you heard her, she's got her heart set on moving to America. I can't get in her way. It'll hurt us both in the end. She wouldn't stop her hopes for her future on a count of me! And if she did…} Yugi gulped. {It'd be my fault that her hopes would be crushed. I love her too much to hurt her in any way.}

{That's it, though! You love her!}

{It's not the same as you and Nazo, Yami. You two are so much alike, it's as if your destined to be together forever. I want to be an archeologist and travel to remote regions of the world. She's going to be a dancer in New York-}

{Love isn't practical, baka!! It isn't born out of convenience! It's an uncontrollable feeling! Shukura was a thief, remember? Our relationship must have been rocky from the start! But it held through over three thousand years! How can yours and Anzu's be so different?!}

Yugi's eyes disappeared under his bangs. {We're not the same, Yami.}

Yami threw his arms in the air. {ARGH!! I can't deal with you when you act so stubborn!} He disappeared. {I'm going to sleep! Good-night!}

Yugi smiled weakly. {Yami…. You're so strange!{ He wandered around the block, enjoying the nighttime air. The street he was on had already gotten quiet. As he continued on, he recognized a kid taking out the trash for the next morning. "Oy! Hanasaki-kun!"

The small boy looked up and grinned. "Yugi-san! Long time no see!" **[3]**

"Hey," said Yugi, shaking his old friend's hand, "what's with this 'Yugi-san' stuff?"

"Well, you've gotten so famous-"

"I'm still me, Hanasaki-kun! How've you been? You transferred, ne?"

"Yeah. I moved to a private school. My folks don't like me being beat up all the time."

"You should've hung out with us! Jonouchi and Honda scare the bullies away from me, so I've been safe!" Since Hanasaki didn't know about the Puzzle, Yugi thought it best not to tell. "So, you still into American comics?"

The two talked for a while, mostly about DM (Yugi tried getting Hanasaki into it) and what their school life. In his new school, the boy had made a lot of new friends, and even joined a comic club. All seemed to relax, until a black limo barreled down the street and nearly ran Hanasaki over. Yugi pulled him out of the way just in time.

"What the heck was that," exclaimed Yugi.

Hanasaki didn't look surprised. "That's Tanaka-san's car."

"Tanaka? As in Tanaka Hitoshi?"

"Yeah. He scares me." He lowered his voice. "He lives behind my house. Sometimes, at night, I can hear him yelling at his family, then some horrible banging and screaming sounds. My parents say it's nothing, that Tanaka-san is a well respected man. But even well-respected men can be jerks, right Yugi-kun?"

"Un! Kaiba-kun comes to mind." But Yugi wasn't thinking about Kaiba. He remembered the fear Nazo had the week before when she talked about her dad, and how Jonouchi had sympathized with her so much. Was Nazo really being abused? He had to find out!

"I gotta get going, Hanasaki-kun. Come by the shop and I'll teach you to play DM sometime. Ja ne!"

* * *

1 - In Japanese schools, there are special slippers you wear around school, while your normal shoes are kept in the locker.

2 - Gambare Good luck! { Go for it!

3 - Hanasaki - from early Yu-Gi-Oh manga issues.

* * *

Yugi: Ohaiyo minna-san! Kuso!! This is gonna be an action-packed, seriously exciting chapter coming up!! Nazo's getting beaten up by her dad, and Yami and I come to her rescue!

Next time: Never Piss Off the Heir of the Shadow Games!!


	14. Chapter 13: Never Piss Off the Heir to t...

Keiko - Yes, Nee-cchan, you will hate Mrs. Tanaka even more by the end of this chapter.  
  
Lislis - X) Don't worry, there will be more YugiXAnzu fluff in the sequal. There'll be plenty of everything in the sequal! One thing I excel at is SUSPENSE!!  
  
Serafina - I think you'll like this one, Serafina-chan. Yugi gets to act particularly heroic, but not as much as he will in the sequal! ^_~  
  
Matthew - Hello again! Wow, you came back! Thank you! Please send me your e-mail address so I can notify you right away when I update. As for Yugi, um, I consider Yugi to be a bit more gentlemanly than Yami. Heck, I didn't kiss my boyfriend until we'd dated a couple of times.  
  
Bardock: That's because you suck!  
  
Una: *hits Bardock over the head with a rubber duck* Don't worry though. =^_^= They'll definately kiss soon!  
  
Strawberrylover - Finals are this coming week. I'm really supposed to be studying for them now! *looks at workbook next to her* I will as soon as I finish this. My term paper is done! But, yeah, hope YOU did well at least.  
  
digigirl - "Gets what he deserves"? ^_^ You tell me!  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Una-san, inquiring minds want to know...  
  
Una: What is it now?  
  
Bardock: Is Nazo based on you?  
  
Una: No.  
  
Bardock: WHAT?!?  
  
Una: So set the record straight, Nazo is mostly based on Yami, Jonouchi, and some friends of mine. The only things in common Nazo and I have is our love of games, low self esteem, and thinking Yami is sexy.  
  
Yami: 0_0 *chest swells with pride* Thank you!  
  
Una: I, on the other hand, would not date someone so short-tempered, arrogant, and slightly psycho.  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Bardock: This from the girl who drools everytime she sees Vegeta-sama?  
  
Una: Again, sex appeal only.  
  
Yugi: That's enough, Bardo-kun. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Bardock: BUT WHO DOES UNA LIKE!?!  
  
.  
  
/Yugi thought-speak/  
  
//Yami thought-speak//  
  
///Nazo thought-speak///  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh, Aibou and Anzu went out on their date without much result-  
  
Yugi: EXCEPT that now I know she loves me! And I encouraged her to follow her dreams!  
  
Yami: Yeah, but no kiss!! Now he's off to investigate the Tanaka house.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Never Piss Off the Heir of the Shadow Games!  
  
The car was parked in the driveway already when Yugi rushed up. He could hear a commotion going on inside. He raced up to the door and peeped in the window.  
  
Through the fine curtains, Yugi saw a man, Nazo's father, drunkenly yelling at Nazo, who stood taller and prouder than Yugi had ever seen her before. "Stupid bitch," he yelled at her. "I travel thousands of miles to see Kaiba, and the cards ain't even there!!" He snapped his belt threateningly. "Any idea where they are, Nazo-chan?"  
  
Nazo almost smirked. "Up your ass and around the corner?"  
  
Mr. Tanaka struck Nazo hard with his belt. Yugi yelped. 'Oh God! He actually hit her!'  
  
"Tell the truth, bitch," he barked, snapping his belt again. Then he added in a mocking tone, "I don't like it when you lie!"  
  
"Then I won't. I'm not saying a damn thing." She kept that strange smirk on her face, almost as if she thought her father's actions were amusing.  
  
"Nazo," reasoned her mother, who stood several feet away from the scene. She too had encountered that belt a few times, and did not want to do so again. "Darling, tell Daddy where the cards are. He's the head of the house. You must respect him."  
  
Nazo chuckled darkly. "Respect him? How can I? I HATE him!"  
  
Mr. Tanaka kicked her in the face, so she fell to the stairway. "I don't fucking care if you hate me!! You got me fired from Kaiba Corp., you worthless bitch! You think you can stand up to me? You're nothing!"  
  
Yugi was so terrified he froze. All he could do was watch the scene.  
  
"Wrong!" Nazo flipped her hair out of her face, and Yugi saw the dirt from the father's shoe imprinted on her swelling cheek. "I'm not afraid of you anymore! I'm worth a Hell of a lot more than you ever will! I have people now who value me as a queen!"  
  
Mr. Tanaka hit her with his belt three times. "Crazy, ranting, bitch!! You'd better fucking fear me!! I'll kill you!!"   
  
Yugi flinched each time. 'WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!?!' He tried opening the door, but of course it was locked. 'I gotta help her!' He pounded on it. "What's going on in there," he yelled, trying to get the man's attention divided.  
  
The whole family froze. Nazo tried to get up, but Mr. Tanaka quickly gagged her with the belt and dragged her by it up the stairs by it. Mrs. Tanaka waited a minute before walking slowly, casually, to the door. "Hello," she called. "Someone there?"  
  
"Open the door," Yugi demanded.  
  
"Why," she asked casually, in the rich-white-woman voice.  
  
Yugi sneered. "She's your daughter! How can you let him do that?!"  
  
"Silly boy," said the woman off-hand, her voice choking up slightly. "He's the man of the house. What he says goes. Nazo's only getting punished for her disrespect."   
  
A surge of hatred consumed Yugi's mind, and his face nearly glowed with rage. This woman cared more for herself than protecting her daughter. Protecting Nazo should be her instinct! 'Damn her!!'  
  
.  
  
Yami, lying down in a corner of his soul room, awoke with a start. He sensed something foreign in Yugi's mind: Hatred! Yami turned to the door of his partner's soul room. 'What?'  
  
Then he heard something he definitely did NOT expect. He clearly heard Nazo's voice. ///YAMI-SA!! TASKETEYO!!!///[1] Then he heard her high-pitched, muffled scream.  
  
//NAZO!!//  
  
.  
  
/NAZO!!/ Yugi's head snapped up when her heard the scream. It came from the second floor. Without saying a word to Mrs. Tanaka, he dashed towards the backyard. A gate separated him, so he tried to hop over. No use, too short. He turned around, hopped onto the hood of the car, then the roof of the car, grabbed hold of the gutter, and swung his legs over the fence. He lost his balance on his landing and fell hard in a sitting position.  
  
"Ite ite ite ite ite," he groaned. "I think I broke my ass!!"  
  
//Aibou!? What's happening?!//  
  
Yugi and Yami both heard another short scream from the second floor. Yami didn't need to be told anymore. Yugi, his hatred towards Nazo's parents returning, and the adrenaline rush that came with it, got up and scanned the yard for inspiration.  
  
//Over there!// Yami pointed to a lattice, and Yugi jumped on. He'd forgotten about the pain numbing his rear, about being the worst in his PE class, about being so small and weak… All that mattered was saving Nazo. Once level with the windows, Yugi called to Yami's spirit. /You look in those two windows, I'll check these two!/  
  
Yami couldn't help but be impressed by Yugi's spirit. 'He's showing more confidence than ever! What drove him to this?'  
  
Yugi climbed to the first window. 'Nazo hasn't screamed in a while. Hope she's okay!'  
  
Yami floated to his first. Nothing but the master bedroom. He started to move to the second, but he sensed Yugi tense. /Yami! I found them!/ Yami glided over and gaped at what he saw.  
  
They were in Nazo's bedroom. Nazo held her head, which had been newly marked by the belt buckle. Mr. Tanaka had just finished pulling off her skirt. Nazo shook the stars out of her eyes, and realized what her father was about to do. She reached for her glove to use her Bracelet, but Mr. Tanaka grabbed a letter opener from his pocket and held it to her throat. "Move and you die!"  
  
The window shattered. Wind rushed in and blew the man away from Nazo. Yami stood on the lattice, his pupils red pin-pricks, and the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. "No one," he roared, shaking the house in his fury, "touches my wife!"  
  
.  
  
Bardock: *interrupting story* Okay, now that would scare the shit outta ME!!  
  
.  
  
The next thing Tanaka knew was nothing. For an entire minute, he could not hear, see, feel, or sense anything. All he could do was think - and fear! In his logical, sadistic mind there was no explanation for what had happened, except that he's finally had a stroke!  
  
Then, within the darkness appeared a single glowing light, no bigger than his fist, in the shape of the Eye of Horus from Egyptian mythology. "What the fuck izzat?"  
  
"This," came a haunting voice in the dark. "can only be seen by those who trespass on my soul… and the souls of those I protect." Yami's form brightened, so they both appeared to stand in total blackness. "Your quest for power ends in nothing but hollow arrogance, which can be broken easily. Your heart is so filled with anger and hate, you lash out more dominance over something, anything, to calm it. You attack the women near you, because they are naturally inferior. Most societies believed this, even mine did."  
  
Tanaka got to his feet. Alcohol, fear, and anger gave him enough strength for that. "Who the Hell are you?"  
  
"Me?" The smirk on Yami's face made the man take a step back. "I am many things at once, yet have to true identity. Regardless of my personal feelings, I am the Heir to the Shadow Games."  
  
In a blink, Yami appeared an inch away from the man's face. "As one who protects Nazo, it would be my pleasure to rip you apart piece by piece and make sure you feel it until only your heart is left. But, as overseer of the sacred Games, I cannot without permission from the gods."  
  
"And - and how does that work?"  
  
Yami's smirk widened to an evil grin. "You must beat me in a game."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Accept, if you dare."  
  
Tanaka sneered. As powerful as this boy looked, he was only a boy. What harm could a little game be? "Tanaka Hitoshi never backs down!"  
  
"Yoshi!"  
  
Yami floated backwards a few yards, and revealed a lit grid of tiles two feet by two feet separating them. At the corner of each square intersection was a small circle. Each player began on opposite corners of the entire grid. The sky turned to dark purple, making it easier to see.  
  
"This game is similar to 'Make the Square.' Each of us rolls the ten-sided die in our hands and move one space up, down, or sideways the number of times that comes up." Tanaka noted the die that materialized in his hand. "Once four corners of a tile have been stepped on, the tile will disappear. You cannot step on the same corner twice, nor on a tile for balance. If you fall in, you lose. The object of the game is to force your opponent to fall into the darkness by trapping him. This requires both strategy and luck with dice roll. Understand?"  
  
"Sure! I've played this game! Never liked it much before either…"   
  
Yami held up his die. "Lowest roll goes first." He dropped the die. "An eight. Your turn."  
  
Tanaka dropped his die. "Ha! Seven is lower!"  
  
Yami pointed a warning finger and his grin widened to psychotic. "Be careful! You may back yourself into a corner by stepping on the wrong tiles!"  
  
Tanaka ignored the boy and took his seven spaces in such a way as to make three tiles drop. Right-up-left-up-right-up-left. Indeed they did fall into the oblivion, and the edges where they once stood glowed a soft blue.  
  
"Ore no tanu." [2] Yami took his eight, but did not have any tiles drop. Up-right-up-right-up-up-right-up. His trail glowed red.  
  
Nazo watched from the sidelines and tried to work out Yami's strategy. He'd obviously worked one out, but what exactly was his plan? 'He's apparently starting to divided the field in almost half diagonally, while my father is making out a plan as he goes along. I think he's trying to work out some possible traps.' She glanced at Yami's demonic eyes. 'Does he always get like this?'  
  
/Only when he's battling someone he hates./  
  
Nazo's head snapped around. "Yugi?"  
  
/You can see me too?/  
  
"Am I not supposed to?"  
  
Yugi gaped at her. It was about then she realized he looked semi-transparent. /This is weird! Normally only Yami and Keiko-san can see me when I'm in spirit form. Maybe its because we're in the Shadow Realm. Or maybe your Bracelet is reacting in some way./ He scratched the back of his head in thought. /That's why we heard you call for help outside. Try thinking out words, only act like you're talking to me./  
  
///Like this?///  
  
/Yep! Now you can think-speak to us!/  
  
///Ookaayy… This is bizarre…/// She watched the players move across the board some more. ///Do you know what Yami's strategy is?///  
  
/Un! I get it exactly./  
  
///What is it?///  
  
//Aibou.// Yami's eyes darted to the pair of spectators. //Let Nazo figure it out herself.//  
  
Nazo made a "keh" sound, but agreed to Yami's challenge. She stared hard at the board, willing herself to work out a pattern. When only the obvious showed (Yami continued only moving diagonally upward), Nazo played out in her mind where he'd end up. ///Oh! I think I get it! As long as he keeps ahead of my father, Yami will end up on the side with all of its tiles, while Daddy ends up on the side with all of the holes. That way, anywhere he steps, a hole will stop him from going on and he'll lose. Right?/// She turned to Yugi. ///Yugi?///  
  
Yugi started to breathe through his mouth, and he wiped clear sweat from his brow. /You're right. Its an obvious strategy, but Tanaka-san is too arrogant to realize its brilliance./  
  
///Are you okay? You look like you've run a mile!///  
  
/I'm starting to feel the affects of the Shadow Realm's dark energy. If I were in control of my body, it'd be worse. I can last a little longer though. I just wanna watch this play out./  
  
///Kinda risky, isn't it?///  
  
Yugi shook his head. /No way! I trust Yami. He wouldn't let me do anything I couldn't handle./  
  
Yami smirked as Mr. Tanaka made yet another hole. The pharaoh had listened in on the entire conversation. He was not surprised Nazo figured out his strategy. The ultimate genius of it was that it WAS quite simple.  
  
Tanaka almost tripped as he made one more hole. 'Good,' he thought. 'If that dumbass steps on that corner right there, he'll be surrounded by falling tiles! All I gotta do is chase him over here and-'  
  
"I win," said Yami, taking one more step to the corner of the board.  
  
Tanaka whirled around. "Nani? But you only made a fuckin' line!"  
  
"Yes, but that line now traps you on your side of the field. If you had taken me seriously from the start, or perhaps if you were entirely sober, you would have noticed." Yami folded his arms. "All that's left is for me to decide how to punish you."  
  
Tanaka scanned the board. Sure enough, Yami's plan was flawless. "You tricked me!"  
  
"He never cheats," said Nazo smugly. "Sad. You're not in control of your own life anymore!" She laughed.  
  
Tanaka roared, and charged at his daughter like a wild beast. Yugi looked to Yami for instructions, but the pharaoh did not move. Instead, he spun his die around and between his fingertips. Just before Tanaka reached Nazo, Yami threw the die between the man's legs and along the edge of one of his hole traps. It rolled and rolled, finally ending on a corner activating a trap, with the number 1, and Eye symbol, on top.  
  
It took two seconds before the man realized there was no ground beneath him. Wildly, he grabbed the edge of a tile and hung for dear life. "Help," he screamed. "Help me! Nazo-chan, help!"  
  
Nazo walked to the edge and peered down. Her father, he man who had beaten her, sexually harassed, and verbally abused her for two years, now sniveled at her feet for her help. A great surge of power filled her, and Tanaka saw the upside-down triangle symbol glow on her forehead. She grinned, her eyes filled with the purple fire Yami so admired. "Game over, Daddy! See ya in Hell!" With that, she kicked his fingers loose, and listened with conviction as his screams died away in the abyss.  
  
The game board disappeared, and Yami walked over to his two treasures. /Awesome game, Yami!/  
  
"One question," said Nazo. "Why didn't you try to stop him from climbing up?"  
  
"Yugi said so already. It wasn't anything you couldn't handle on your own. Besides," he said, stroking the bangs from her face, "you may have needed just that."  
  
Nazo placed her hand on his chest, and felt his heart racing. "Maybe. What an extraordinary person you are, Yu-Gi-Ou." [3]  
  
He smirked. "As are you, Yu-Gi-Ouhi." [4] He bent down, and they began to kiss passionately. This lasted a minute, until they both felt unease through the mind-link and looked up.   
  
Yugi gave a nervous laugh. /Heehee!! I think I'll be going into my soul room, thanks!/ He disappeared. Yami and Nazo only laughed. //Let's get out of here!//  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mrs. Tanaka didn't know what to do. When she arrived in Nazo's room to see what had happened in the 'earthquake,' she came across a large, black-purple cloud. Should she call the police? The National Guard? Ripley's Believe It Or Not?  
  
She paced back and forth in the hallway for half an hour before the cloud dissipated. She hurried back to see what happened. Her husband lie dead on the floor, a look of pure terror frozen forever on his face.  
  
"Bye bye, Mother Dearest!"  
  
Mrs. Tanaka caught only a glimpse of Nazo and a boy with wild hair before they both jumped out the window. She rushed over to stick her head outside, and saw them float to the ground. Then, like living ghosts, they sprinted off into the darkness together, hand in hand.  
  
Nellie the maid heard thumping upstairs. "Nazo-sma," she called. "I forgot my purse! Have you seen it?" She opened the door and screamed.  
  
"Nellie," said Mrs. Tanaka, "quick, call the police! A teenage boy murdered my husband and kidnapped Nazo!"  
  
[1] - "Yami-sa! Tasketeyo!!" = "Yami, my love! Help/Save me!!" "-sa" is a suffix used to address a spouse. This shows Nazo and Yami consider themselves spiritually married.  
  
[2] - "Ore no tanu" = "My turn" "Ore" is a form of saying "I" in a very egotistical way, which Yami really uses. Yugi uses "boku", which is very humble.  
  
[3] - "Yu-Gi-Ou" - The correct spelling for "King of Games."  
  
[4] - "Yu-Gi-Ouhi" - "Queen of Games", in case it wasn't obvious!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: *laughs nervously* Heehee... One thing I'll say for Yami, out of all the times he's played Shadow Games with people and killed them, this is the only time he's gotten caught! Unfortunately, this one time might earn ME a lifetime in jail! What am I supposed to do? At least my friends are here to help me!  
  
Last chapter: Escape to Egypt; The Beginning of a New Adventure!  
  
.  
  
Bardock: *whining* You call THAT action!?!  
  
Una: Well, more than usual.  
  
Bardock: That's nothing!! No lives at stake 'sept that bastard!  
  
Yami: And I'd rather keep it that way for a while!  
  
Yugi: Here here!! Let's keep mortal combat to a minimum!  
  
Yami: *whispers* Is that possible with Una?  
  
Una: The sequal will have loads more in it. Lots of humor, action, history, fluff, romance, drama... After all, someone actually dies in it!  
  
Bardock: EVERYTHING is in this damn sequal!! When are you gonna fuckin' put it up!?!  
  
Una: Well, I was thinking about writing up a prequel first explaining the events that happened in ancient Egypt with Pharaoh Yami, Shukura, Prince Naeem, Priest Seto, and Lady Kei. That way, when there are flashbacks, I can direct readers to that... And Keiko-neechan is writing it jointly with me...  
  
Yami: Meaning how long? Get to the point!  
  
Una: I'm not sure.   
  
Reviewers, what do you think? The prequel is more for your benefit! And I've already written three of four chapters of it.  
  
How long should I wait until I start the sequal? Until the prequel is finished and published? Towards the end of the prequel? Just wait a month? Two months? Or forget the prequel? Your choice. 


	15. Chapter 14: Escape to Egypt

Strawberrylover - Hey girl! One vote for prequel first.  
  
Capito - U_U' You don't read my side comments do you? I'm making a prequel AND and sequel. I just can't decide which to put up first.  
  
Serafina - Chill out, aimee! ^_^ Wait until the sequel about eight or nine chapters into it! One vote sequel.  
  
digigirl - I'm so glad you're into this! Thank you!! One vote undecided.  
  
stoiflyne - "Revolves around these stories"? Hooray! Another person like me!! One vote prequel.  
  
Shibby-One - Welcome back, Shibby!  
  
Matthew - You have the best suggestion. Assuming Keiko finishes up tht first chapter, I'll do so.  
  
Keiko: Hey! I'm blonde! What do you want from me!?!  
  
Una: _-_'  
  
.  
  
Una: Sorry it took so long, minna! Last weekend I was sick as a dog! Damn this flu epidemic!  
  
Bardock: *grin* Sayins don't get sick so easily!  
  
Yami: They aren't smart enought to!  
  
Una: Don't start, you two!!  
  
Yugi: How's it going with the prequel?  
  
Una: Well, Since its a jont fic, and Kei comes in first-  
  
Bardock: You're waiting on chapters from Keiko, aren't you?  
  
Una: She finished this awesome prologue, but I'd rather the first chapter go up with it. I have two later chapters done, and one in the works. Hopefully this won't take too long. I'm going to set up the sequel after most of the prequel is complete.  
  
Bardock: And my fic?  
  
Una: You'll see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Last time, I fought to save Nazo from her father, and we ended up killing him. But I got caught! Now Yugi and Nazo must escape!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Escape to Egypt; The Start of a New Adventure  
  
Jonouchi awoke from an early night doze to the sound of sirens passing by his house. Shizuka opened the curtains and peered outside. "Goodness! That's the second police car that's come by here in the last hour!"  
  
Jounochi groaned and flipped through the channels. "Whatever. Man, ain't there anything good on TV?"  
  
Shizuka checked the TVGuide. "I think 'Fruits Basket' [1] is on channel 11. Please Oniisan!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Jonouchi grumbled. 'Man I hate that show!' He turned to the station.   
  
Instead of the anime show, a special new report was on. "-and there is no accurate description at this time. He is assumed to be a teenage boy, average build, spiky black and red hair, with a chain necklace, and wearing clothes similar to a Domino High school uniform."  
  
Jonouchi opened one eye. "Nanda?"  
  
The reporter spoke to Mrs. Tanaka, who was very pale and near hysterics, being supported by Nellie. "Do you have any other information for our viewers at home, Tanaka-san? Anything that will help us catch the man who murdered your husband?"  
  
"Y-Yes," she sputtered. "If you are listening, please, bring my daughter home! She's a sick, sick girl! She needs her medicine! I need to take care of her!"  
  
Jonouchi spit out the soda he had been drinking. "Holy shit…"   
  
"Wait a minute," the reporter said as a police officer whispered something to him. "I've just gotten word that a neighbor managed to catch a glimpse of the killer!"  
  
The camera moved to the short teenage boy. "And your name is?"  
  
"Hanasaki Tomoya," mumbled the meek kid.  
  
"HANASAKI!?!" exclaimed Jonouchi.   
  
"Do you know him, Oniisan?"  
  
"He used to go to my school!"  
  
"Tell us what you saw."  
  
Hanasaki took a deep breath. "I saw the guy running away with Mrs. Tanaka's daughter. Uh - he wasn't wearing a uniform, just a black shirt and pants. He - he wasn't so average. Kinda tall and lanky. And… And his hair was all black. The red was from a streetlight."  
  
Anyone who didn't know Hanasaki would have said he was only scared. But Jonouchi could tell that their old friend was lying. 'Domino Hgih uniform, black and red hair, necklace… but average height?'  
  
"Shizuka," said Jonouchi getting out of his chair. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Oniisan," said Shizuka, her voice trembled. "They were describing Yugi-san, weren't they?"  
  
Jonouchi remained silent.  
  
"But… I can't imagine Yugi-san ever killing anyone! And - and he's short, not average!"  
  
"Me neither, but I think the other Yugi must have. I gotta go see for sure."  
  
"Then I'm coming too!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The siblings hurried to The Kame Game Shop. Since it was now after 9, it was closed, but the lights were still on. Jonouchi knocked on the door. "Oy! Yugi! You home?"  
  
Nazo answered the door. She wore one of Yugi's long t-shirts, her socks, and a huge grin. "Heya Jou-kun!"  
  
"Oniisan," whispered Shizuka, "is this the 'Ice Queen' you told me about?"  
  
Jonouchi looked her up and down. "We-hell! What have you and Yami been-"  
  
Nazo slapped him across the face. "Hentai!"  
  
"Ano," spoke up Shizuka, "are you Nazo-san? I'm Shizuka."  
  
Nazo scanned the area behind the two. "Yeah, I'm Nazo. Come in before we get spotted."  
  
Once inside, Jonouchi ran upstairs to look for Yugi. He found him in his bedroom stuffing his duffle bag with clothes. "Hey Yug. I'm guessin' that was you they're talking about on TV?"  
  
"Already," Yugi asked in surprise. "Kuso! At this rate we'll never escape in time!"  
  
"You got some time. Hanasaki is puttin' 'em off the scent. Where are you guys off to, anyway?"  
  
"Not sure. But its better than trying to explain what really happened to the police! What am I gonna tell them? 'I didn't kill Mr. Tanaka, my other self did'?" Yugi held his head in frustration. "Dammit, Jonouchi-kun! I don't know WHAT I'm doing anymore! Running away is the best I could come up with!"  
  
"That ain't cowardly, though. In this case its for the best."  
  
Yugi picked up his Goku [2] bank and smashed it against his desk. "Not much, but its something."  
  
"You didn't hafta do that," said Nazo from the doorway.  
  
"Nazo! You're supposed to be watching out for the cops!"  
  
"Shizuka's got that covered." She sat down on the bed next to Yugi's duffle. "Listen, I feel pretty bad about getting you into this. You really saved me tonight. So, I've made arrangements with my daddy's account and the airport to pay for a proper escape. The plan tickets are as good as reserved!"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Plane tickets? To where?"  
  
Nazo grinned. "Egypt."  
  
Jonouchi and Yugi's eyes bugged out. "EGYPT!?!"  
  
Yami cheered from the Puzzle. //YAHOOO!!//  
  
"Why the hell Egypt," asked Jonouchi at the same time Yugi said, "We can't go that far away!!"  
  
Nazo shook her head. "Don't worry, Yugi-kun. Its for a private plane, first class. You know, a very secretive society. Once in Cairo, we'll track down Miss. Ishtal. She'll help us from there. Its her duty to protect us, ne?"  
  
Jonouchi sneered. "You bitch! You may got nothing' to lose, but Yugi's got a life outside from the Mil. Items and all that business! He's got family, friends, a reputation, a future, a girl who's crazy about him, everything here! There's gotta be another way!"  
  
"Jonouchi-kun," said Yugi softly. All eyes fell on the small teen, who stared at the floor. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm ready to leave Japan."  
  
"Yug, you ain't serious, are ya?"  
  
Yugi clenched his fists. "I don't know why I was chosen to solve the Puzzle and host the spirit inside, but - I - was - chosen!" He said the last phrase emphasizing each word. "I will not abandon Yami now!"  
  
"Well, then I'm coming too," proclaimed Jonouchi.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yugi, in case you haven't noticed, I'm your bud too! Can't let you have all the fun!" He ran out the door, and yelled, "I'll go hot-wire my dad's old car to take us to the airport!"  
  
Nazo and Yugi sweat-dropped. "Yugi-kun, you have weird friends."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Niisama! Niisama!!"  
  
Kaiba Seto groaned. "Go away, Mokuba!" The CEO of the world's largest game company rolled over on the sofa inside his American office in a vain attempt to go back to sleep. It had been the first time in ages that he got a break during the day, and he wanted to catch up on some missed Zs.  
  
Mokuba continued pounding on the door. "Niisama, someone just hacked into the Kaiba Corp. treasury and stole several thousand dollars!"  
  
"Trace it, find out who, then get back to me!"  
  
"I already have," came a new voice. Keiko had joined Mokuba behind the door. "Se~to," she sang. "You just got robbed by a dead man!"  
  
Seto groaned again, dragged himself away from the sofa, and opened to door. "This had better be good."  
  
Mokuba brandished a short stack of printouts. "I looked over the latest financial reports, since that contractor for Kaibaland gave us an estimate for construction, and I caught someone pinching out a shit load of money!"  
  
"Who?"  
"The user was registered as a 'Tanaka Hitoshi', a guy you fired only two days ago." He pushed the papers into Seto's hands. "This is all the info I got on him. I tried tracing the computer source, but the thief installed a virus into my system. Once I got rid of it, the 48 hour pink-slip period ended, and Tanaka's file got deleted!"  
  
"So? Call up the Domino police department! You could have handled this on your own, Mokuba!"  
  
Keiko smiled. "Way ahead of you, Seto! Tanaka died not too long ago."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"The killer apparently ran off with his daughter. She probably knew the codes to her dad's files!" She winked. "I also figured out where she transferred the money to!"  
  
"Where," both Mokuba and Seto asked.  
  
"Zerelli's Black Plane Services. Its an air travel service run by the Italian mafia to transport black-market goods and gurus to different countries. A real 'Don't ask, don't tell' business."  
  
"Japan is one of the biggest producers of in-demand goods in the world," Mokuba thought aloud. "Makes sense to have such a place."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Keiko, how did you get such connections to and information about dealings in the Italian mafia?"  
  
"Um, the internet?"  
  
"Be serious!"  
  
She grinned and poked his nose playfully. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out!" A sweat drop glided down his head, but he ignored his fiancée's teasing. "Mokuba, get my personal jet ready. Where are they headed?"  
  
"Cairo, Egypt."  
  
"And nobody else knows about his except us?"  
  
"Yes, no da!" [3]  
  
Mokuba tapped Keiko's arm. "Any suspects?"  
  
"Just a couple of vague descriptions on the guy who ran off with her. Not much." She handed Seto a paper of scribbled down notes. "There were two witnesses, and each gave a different guy."  
  
Seto scanned the page. "Hanasaki… That name sounds familiar." He read Mrs. Tanaka's account. 'No way.' He scanned the page of Tanaka's stats, paying close attention to the information on Nazo. "Keiko," he said without lifting his eyes from the paper, "where is that flight headed for again?"  
  
"Egypt."  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed, and both Keiko and Mokuba took a step back. They both knew that look meant death! "N-Niisama," asked Mokuba tentatively, "you know who it is?"  
  
Seto slowly moved the papers from his face, and closed his eyes. "Tell me, Mokuba," he said in a voice that would make lava freeze. "Did you read where Miss. Tanaka goes to high school?"  
  
"Ano, I missed that."  
  
"Domino High. And Keiko, how many people do we know from Domino High with black, spiky hair and red tips who just so happens to have an interest in Egypt?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi tried his best to pack one more KitKat bar into his backpack. "Oy! You ready to go, Nazo-san?!"  
  
Nazo came in with Yugi's duffle. She now wore a pair of Furia's pants, Yugi's socks and his shirt, along with the her long coat. "Ready! Is Jou here yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Hey, what are we gonna do about passports?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." She looked at her strange ensemble in Yugi's mirror. "I need to get some clothes at the nearest shop!"  
  
"Un!" Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder. "You go down first. I'll catch up." Once Nazo disappeared from the doorframe, Yugi paused to look around his room for possibly the last time. He wanted to memorize every poster on his walls, book on his self, line on the wood of his furniture, and the smell of the air. Nine years of memories were attached to this one room.  
  
"Hope this isn't the last one," he thought aloud as he closed the door.  
  
Yugi slid down the banister and landed on both feet in front of his grandfather's counter. He paused again, and visualized his first time he stood in front of it. Of course back then, he couldn't see over the top!  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Welcome to the Kame Game Shop," said Sugoroku from the door. Little Yugi rushed up to the shelves to check out the games. "We get to LIVE here?! In a toy store?!"  
  
Grandpa Moto chuckled. "Not a 'toy' store, Yugi. This store has all sorts of games and artifacts from around the world."  
  
"Sugoi!" Yugi tried hopping up and down to see over the counter. "What's back there?"  
  
"My best merchandise from my many travels. I don't know if you know this, but I used to be an archeologist like your dad. Much of it is cursed!"  
  
"Cursed? Wow!"  
  
"Yes, so never come back here without me. Oh, check this out." Sugoroku walked behind the counter and picked up something dark green, wrinkled, and resembled a webbed hand made of beef jerky. "This is the dried up claw of a sea monster from the darkest reaches of Peru."   
  
"M-monster?" Yugi trembled with mingled fear and excitement. He got closer to the ugly item, his nose almost touching it.  
  
Sugoroku grinned mischievously and pulled the tendon in the back of the hand. The fingers twitched, and a claw scraped Yugi's nose. The boy's eyes bugged out, his hair stood on end (ya know, more than usual), and he jumped high into the air.  
  
Furia [4] entered the store at that moment, and caught her son before he hit the ground. "Father Moto, what are you doing?"  
  
Sugoroku sratched the back of his head and laughed. "Only showing Yugi around the store."  
  
"Y-yeah," stuttered Yugi, still white and wide-eyed. "J-just h-h-having some f-fun, M-mommy!"  
  
Furia glared at her father-in-law. "If this is the way you're going to treat my Yugi-chan, we're moving back to Checks Town. He's all I have left, Father!"  
  
"N-no, Mommy!" Yugi jumped down to the floor. "I'm fine! See!"  
  
"He's a more resilient boy than you think, my dear," said Grandpa Moto. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
Furia sighed, picked up three of the large suitcases, and followed him upstairs. "Yugi-chan! Haiyoku!"  
  
"Okay!" He grabbed his Power Rangers backpack and started to go upstairs. Then, he heard a strange, hollow voice blow on the wind. "Un? What was that?" He dropped his bag and walked curiously to the middle of the store. "I know I heard something."  
  
The deep note sounded again. "It's comin' from the back!" Forgetting his grandfather's warnings (like so many other seven-year-olds do), Yugi pushed open the swing door and opened the other door behind the counter to the storage room.  
  
The storage room had only one light, a bulb with a chain switch Yugi was too short to grab. He crept into the room blindly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. "Oy! Someone in here?"  
  
The noise came again. Yugi hurried to the shelf it came from. On it sat a small gold box covered in hieroglyphs. He picked it up.  
  
Immediately an energy emitted from the box and swept over the child, displaying its approval. Yugi's heart beat faster. "Sugoi sugoi! Maybe it's a treasure box!" He opened it. Instead of coins were gold, oddly shaped pieces. On one piece was the Eye of Horus. "Even better! It's a puzzle!" He picked up the piece. "I can't wait to solve it and show Granpa!"  
  
[End of Flashback]   
  
[Yugi's POV]  
  
I touch the completed Puzzle now around my neck. Nine years ago I was chosen to bare it and host the spirit inside. It took eight years to complete, but once I met Yami and accepted my responsibility, my life changed.  
  
//If you knew the history of the Millennium Items beforehand, Aibou, what would be different?//  
  
/I'd have thought twice about checking for that noise!/  
  
We laugh. Yami knows I'm joking. He knows everything.  
  
Except everything about his past.  
  
I turn to Nazo, who has been watching from the door. "A car just pulled up," she says. "Ready, Yugi?"  
  
"I've been ready for years!"  
  
We walked outside and gaped. Instead of Jonouchi driving his dad's pick-up, we saw Ryou driving a big van with Jonouchi in the passenger's seat. "Oy," he called out to us. "Climb in the back! We're ready to roll!"  
  
"What are YOU doing here," asked Nazo, starting to smile.  
  
Ryou winked. "I'm the only one of you yahoos who passed the driver's test!"  
  
Jonouchi grinned in that way that makes everyone else do the same. "I called everyone up and told 'em what you're plannin' to do! And guess what? I ain't the only one who's ready to see ya through this new adventure!"  
  
The back doors opened, and Honda and Anzu waved us over. "Move yer asses," called Honda. "If someone spots Nazo, we're all headed for the slammer!"  
  
Nazo and I hurry to the back of the van. I finally see the reason for such a big car. Honda's bike is strapped down center floor. Honda pulls in our luggage, and Anzu helps Nazo inside. Just before I manage to get in, a car pulls up into the driveway, its headlights on me, blinding me. For one radical moment, I figured it was the police, and I oughta make a run for it. But it was worse!  
  
"Yugi-chan?" Mom gets out of the car and stares at me. I can see in her eyes she's asking, "What is going on?" Jiichan does the same.  
  
I freeze. Seeing Mom and Jiichan in front of me forces my mind to re-think my actions. Of all the people I hate leaving behind, they are at the top of the list! I can still hear Mother saying, "He's all I have left!"  
  
Boy, I'm glad Ryou's driving. Jonouchi's yelling at Honda to pull me in and take off! Ryou won't do that to me.  
  
My hesitation lasts all off five seconds. I set my eyes on Jiichan and put a hand on the Puzzle. He nods; he understood me! God bless him!  
  
Mom just keeps staring at me, as if she hopes to read an explanation on my face she can't see. "Mom… forgive me!" As fast as I can, I jump into the truck and shut the door. "Let's go, Ryou-kun!"  
  
Ryou pushes the accelerator to the floor and I fall back against the door. Anzu helps me into the seat next to her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Gosh, she's got such gorgeous eyes! "Thanks for coming, Anzu." I don't tell her, but leaving my folks was the hardest part of this whole thing. I may never see them again!  
  
She swung her arm over my shoulder. I guess it was supposed to be comforting, but to me its more than that. She's here, with me, even though she knows what's coming could put her in danger. She's so wonderful! But I know she and the others won't stay with me forever in Egypt. They might go back at the start of the new school year.  
  
I'll try not to think of that right now. Too sad.  
  
Yami's out again, but he doesn't tease me. Instead, he sits on Honda's bike facing Nazo, watching her fall asleep. I can feel he thinks he's pushed me into this. But he hasn't.  
  
I don't know WHY I was chosen to defend the Puzzle. I'm no warrior or magician. I'm just good at games. But no matter what the reason is, I've sworn to defend it with my life. If my duty includes any kind of exile, then so be it!  
  
My home is quickly getting smaller in the window. Soon, I'll be on a plane to Egypt with my best friends, a magic 3,000 year old Puzzle, and a cursed pharaoh. My newest adventure begins now!  
  
[1] Fruits Basket - A random anime I thugh I'd throw in.  
  
[2] Goku - main character of DragonballZ. Why a DBZ reference? Well, first off, its my favourite anime. Second, Kazuki Takahashi likes it too! ^_~  
  
[3] "no da" - one of Keiko's often said phrases. Doesn't really mean anything. Comes from Fushigi Yugi.  
  
[4] Furia - If you haven't read my one-shot fic, "Dance Wtih My Father Again," Furia is the name I've given Yugi's mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Ohaiyo, minna-san! This is the end of the first installment, but part two won't be long to follow. Nazo starts having weird dreams again when we're on the plan, and another old friend joins our quest. But what is Mai-san doing here? And why do all of the guys on the plane look so shady?  
  
Next time: What Dreams May Come; A Whole New Life  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Why'd you switch POVs on us?  
  
Una: Just thinking of Kyoko's fic, I guess.  
  
Yugi: *sucks on a candy cane* What's your New Year's Resolution,Una-san?  
  
Yami: To keep up with her fics, no doubt.  
  
Una: Yeah, actually that's one. Another is to keep my room cleaner and stay under 130lbs.  
  
Bardock: Meaning you'll break it before the Orange Bowl?  
  
Una: *starts pounding Bardock into the ground*  
  
Review, minna! 


End file.
